New Life
by rakenrol
Summary: One day, as I was running down the market, I bumped against this guy with red hair and a scar on his left cheek. But who could have known he - as well as his friends - would play a big part in my life? (WARNING : MAJOR SELF INSERTION^^)
1. Midst of the Icy Water

**New Life  
Chapter 1 : Midst of the Icy Water   
a Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction   
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com>**  


Legal disclaimers apply to all anime. 

_***** Please note : This fic contains major self-insertion. If you don't like it, don't read it ^__^ Takes place in my alternative RK universe ^^ Actually, this is quite different from most of my fanfics, from the writing, from the way the story goes...ughh...maybe some kind of an experiment for me.. Dunno. ^__^****_

I was running down the market one afternoon when I bumped to this guy - blue eyes red hair, a scar on is left cheek and a mild surprise written on his face. Even though he looked kind of ...well..kind ( geez..whatta nice way to describe him ! ), I didn't had the nerve to run up to him and ask his help. I guess that was what the samurais refer to as pride ...or.. what's the other one again??...oh, honor. I could not be really sure, though. No one among those who raised me in my early years seemed to possess that so-called pride, much more, honor. Well, I don't really consider anybody raised me...I was on my own. Still am on my own....and on my way to the real meaning of pride and honor. Life becomes more fun that way, no? When you learn things the hard way. Although sometimes, it could be really harsh. Anyway, I didn't really expect that the person who I bumped into and haughtily refused to apologize to was the main creature who could teach me the real meaning of pride and honor. But I guess life was full of surprises. The girl beside him who had a long dark hair was sweet-looking but her temper was definitely otherwise. She was even a lot more hot tempered than he was and could not contain her annoyance to herself and proved it by shouting curses at me. But not even her sharp words halted me in my way. 

You may wonder why I was so in a big hurry that i neither stopped nor paused to my victims right in front of my way to react to their various replies to my recklessness. I was actually after that guy who was doing apparitions to me, appearing and vanishing like a bubble after saying the littlest words ever for the past week. Speaking was probably a sin to him, but I didn't care. He seemed to know something I really wanted and I was determined to open his tightly shut mouth ,no matter what. "Wait!" I begged him, panting. It was hard to believe I was having a hard time catching up on him. I was fast, but he was faster. It really sucked. As far as I know, I ran faster than most women my age..and if you don't mind my pride...even most men. But there I was.... panting for breath begging him to stop. He was skipping from one tree to a roof then to another tree , almost effortlessly. Aside from that, he wore thick garments that covered his whole body and a large straw hat that concealed his face. I wondered how his hat remained sitting undisturbed on his head like that. It must be glued or something, or else it would have fallen at his exceptional speed. 

"Stop , ok?" I demanded. I was getting sick of begging. I was not really the ordinary type of damsel in distress who waits to be rescued by some knights in shining armor. Waiting was not in my vocabulary. As much as circumstances allows, force was my way of life. I say what I want to say, do what I want to do and get whatever was the object of my desire. At least, as far as the range of my forces was concerned. But that guy ...he was obviously giving me a hard time. And I was hating it. Really hating it. 

I caught up on him right before the river when all things seemed to have been put to stop by the strong clear water, which in a way, you had to admit, was also the main source of life that made things go around. Apparently, there was no tree or roof in sight that could aide him in crossing the river at the same time keeping a safe distance from me. Annoying was the word I could think of to describe him. He had been appearing to me for, like since the day before the day before the day before yesterday, giving hints and clues, saying as little words as possible. I got the feeling that he was enjoying having such a fine woman like me chasing after him like an idiot. I knew that, but I needed the information he had. Nowadays, not only are the looks or the brains were the way to get a woman after you, but also information. I wonder who was that guy who had said that knowledge was power? It was making a complete sense . Oh, you know -- men using what they know to spice up their sex appeal. Guh. Maybe now, even information could replace sex appeals. 

I scratched my head, inhaling as much air my lungs could possibly accommodate. Although that action gave him an opportunity to escape from me, the air refreshed my energy and, of course... my confidence ^_^ He , after shifting his gaze to different directions, headed to somewhere left, running to the direction of the currents of the water of the river. I knew I could catch up on him this time. I just had to. 

"Mr. ! You're making me mad! Don't make me go after you like this! This is no behavior of a man!" I yelled at him, bumping to the people in the way with high hopes it would work. But I guess that was stupid. After all, he was nothing "like a man". Or , at least, the type of man I was referring to. My choice of words didn't stop him, of course. What would I expect? Maybe if he had such a big mouth he would have retorted to me, "Well, that is no behavior of a woman!" and he'd stare at me, amused to see a woman running. But I was only 17. What the hell was wrong with that? I mean, I did have feet to use for my running. But maybe it was much better if he just shut up, like what he was doing that minute.....only running. grrrrrr. 

"Watch where you're going, lady!" a man barked at me. As usual, I didn't apologize for bumping to them. I always had this notion that I don't commit mistakes and every bad thing that happen to me is accountable by another person. Yeah. You could say I was stubborn. But what do you expect from me? I, a seventeen year old girl whose first family was some bunch of disastrous yakuza gang who taught me nothing but the ways and codes of pickpockets? I, who had lived nothing but poverty and seen most of the evils of the world? Of course, you wouldn't expect a refined lady who watches her every move and cover her mouth with a fan every time she suppresses her yawn. Sad to say I was nothing like that. Never had been one. 

"STOP!" I shouted at him. A demand that came out as a plead. But he didn't listen. He was running swiftly on the roofs of the continuous structures that lined up the river banks. I decided to go up to the roofs with him with the aims of decreasing my efforts. If not catching him. Finally, there was no roof that awaited in front of him, and not even a tree. He stopped, to much of my joy. I was really dying to lay hands on him. And when at length I thought I had cornered him , I began my series of long interrogation with a single question. 

"What - what - what did you say again?" I was panting for breath as I asked him that question. "What --- do you know about the Kuroi Bara?" 

He spun around, but I couldn't be really sure if his head was bowed or something, but his head was definitely hidden by his large hat. I couldn't remember seeing his face. He was very mysterious. Stretching his arms without an answer, his garments flew and I realized he was wearing a cape. Right in front of my eyes, when I thought I finally got him, he vanished with my questions hanging in the air, unanswered. I fell down on my knees, gasping, grumbling, cursing. It was so annoying. I had made myself look like an idiot, consumed some men's oaths and wasted my energy and my time. What could be more annoying than that? Clenching my fists, I vowed to get him when I see him again. Just what I did the previous time I lost him. 

There was nothing much to do that day. Maybe but inhale and exhale. I was seventeen, no home , no job, no honey no money no nothing. Hungry as always I just sat by the banks contemplating on my own thoughts. It felt sad to have nothing to fill up your empty stomach but with no home to go to when the night comes felt sadder. It was always like that for the past three months now, since Master Tan had died. He was my only family, the only one I ever cared for and the only one who had loved me. My life with him was the happiest part of my life. He had taken me from the yakuza gang who claimed that my family entrusted me in their hands and forced me to work for them as a pickpocket. That wicked gang were so rude to me all, but there was nothing I could do. They were so big and I was so small. They were strong and I was weak. Until master Tan came and freed me from those losers. They were not so strong after all. Master Tan beat them all, almost to death. Too bad he was compassionate and refused to take anybody's life, which I think , those yakuza fellows never deserved. After the gang freed me, he had adopted me and taught me virtues the corrupt yakuza gang never knew about - trained me to be a good swordsman, sharpened my skills and speed , shared to me his great wisdom and most of all taught me to live a straight honest life. But like all stories , the only man I ever learned to love died. And too bad I was still unable to avenge his death. Only that mysterious man seemed to be the key to the murderers of my master. And I lost him once again. I was such a failure. 

I walked..no not home, but just along the banks. The stars were up already. Whenever I got hooked with my thoughts, it meant every sense of the word 'hooked'. The world could go on - earthquake, fire, whatever, and as long as I don't get disturbed, there was so thin chance I would notice . 

I racked my brain for the last words of that bastard as I kicked a rock. 

The Hitokiri Battoussai....he's come back....... fight him....... fight the Battousai...... the reward you are looking for......the murderers of your master.......I'll give them to you......Battousai.....fight him....challenge him.........test him....make him mad..... the Battousai...... the Battousai........that Battousai....... 

Just remembering his words hurt my head. I held my ears, my head, slumping to the ground as his words came echoing back to my mind. Some villagers exchange startled glances in seeing me, but I couldn't hide the pain. That Battousai. I must find him. 

The next morning, I woke up feeling a soft cushion beneath my back. It was a long time since I had felt that softness caress my back every morning. A big surprise. 

"She's awake, 'kasan!" a voice was shouting gleefully. 

The mother shouted back ," Honto ni, Hayao?" she seemed excited. There was really nothing so exciting or so gleeful about my waking up in the morning. It was a a sign I had yet to face another tiring, hungry day. I felt the breast dagger in my chest. Still there. That was the only one I carry along . Nope, no swords or anything. Master Tan's last words to me was a plead of not to "touch any sword with your hands when I die". And I treasure those words. And since I wasn't beside him when he died, I treasured everything he taught me and did my best to follow his last wills as much as possible. And by all means, a dagger was not a sword. 

I cocked open one eye. A woman was looking at me anxiously, like it was her first time to see someone wake up. Opening another eyes, I attempted to sit up, but she quickly held me back, holding the blanket against me saying, "Don't try to do anything now, dear. You go back to sleep." 

I knew they were the one who dedicated their time for me for saving my life or something like that, but it was always a drag that they had to tell you what to do and what not to do . Like they knew anything. I don't think they had the right to do that. A surprise I listened to the woman. I was just way too tired I guess. 

"What do you want to eat, dear?" the woman asked kindly. She had those brown hair neatly tied in a bun and coffee brown eyes to go with her fair complexion. 

I didn't answer. 

"Oh, c'mon dear. Don't be shy," the woman insisted. 

I bit back the smile. If you insist... "Can I have barbecued fish?" 

"Sure." the woman nodded before barking orders a her son named Hayao. In no time, a delicious barbecued fish served right before me. It had been a long time since I had felt that special. I had to take advantage of the opportunity. 

By the time that I got assured that I was so ready to face the world, it was some two days later. Imagine , being only able to eat a little something a day. Surely, it was a great feast when I stayed over at that kind family who could offer me three meals a day. I learned the woman's name was Sonomi and her only son was Hayao whose father had died several yeas ago when he was still a baby. Sonomi worked as a fish vendor in the market (no wonder they didn't ran out of barbecued fish!) . The two of them were so kind to me that I couldn't help feeling guilty about what I was doing. But somehow, I knew I couldn't stay there either. I'll only be a big pain if not danger for them. I don't know any household chore , since all I knew were men's job. But anyhow, I managed to repay their kindness by giving them one of my beloved breast daggers. I had a collection of breast daggers. I really had this fascination over them, you know. They were some kind of feminine, something made especially for women something men couldn't use. I liked it so much that I started my collection ever since the yakuza gang held me, and as I robbed money for the yakuza, I stole breast daggers as my sideline. Somehow, I managed to keep them from stubborn yakuza and my collection reached up more than to a dozen, most of which were from the foreign ships which came to trade in Tokyo. But I sold most of the daggers when master Tan went ill anyway and only three were left of my precious babies. Of those three, Aoshi Shinomori had taken one (how dare he!) and I gave the one with silver hilt to Sonomi, which I had recovered from my master's grave. Only one was left, and that was my most precious one, although it was not as expensive as the one with Sonomi. I just liked it from all other daggers I had and keep it in with me always. But someday, I'll retrieve the dagger which that Shinomori had taken. 

Sonomi was looking at me, somewhat dumbfounded. I had told her I had to go and in return for their kindness, I was giving her that dagger. She appeared ignorant of it so I demonstrated how to use it without telling her is hilt was silver. That was for me to know and for her to find out. I guess that was sort of a test, of whether she would accept it even if it was plainly a rusty- looking knife. And, I guess she passed the test since she accepted it. However, she still declines to let me go, that poor woman. I would have loved to stay, but I had this feeling that the mysterious man was somewhere nearby, never taking eyes off me, and because of that, I was endangering their lives. I didn't tell her that either. Maybe that was another test. You know, if she'd understand or not. But hey, if she didn't pass this one, she must be really worried of me! What a kind woman! But it was Hayao who really abhorred my leaving. I had a hard time talking to him and trying to make him understand things which I didn't even bother to say to him or to his mother. It was tough, you know that? When I was leaving, he ran to the door and threw his arms around me, refusing to let go. Oooh. Poor kid. I wonder what they saw in me that made them beg for me to stay. 

I knelt down to level his gaze, pulling him gently away from me. He was this cute little boy with brown hair like his mother and that coffee eyes that was asking questions. "C'mon, Hayao. You know I don't belong here." He frowned. I patted his cheek. "Aw, Hayao. I'll come back. Promise." He didn't seem to believe me. I winked at him. That made him grin. Winking was usually my secret weapon, which mostly had powerful effects on the creatures called males. And, just by looking at Hayao, I realized age really doesn't matter. He reacted to it with a smile like all other elder guys I winked at. I pulled him close to me and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He giggled happily. Assured that everything was going to be fine again, I stood up, dusting my thighs. Sonomi was looking at me with that longing in her brown eyes. Gosh. She was not going to cry, or was she? She had her hands in a prayer-like manner, as though begging silently. I grinned at her , then bowed politely as I left. 

I really had no idea where to go. The place where I once called home was burned to ashes. When I got back from fishing beside the place where I buried Master Tan, when I went home that night, the house was on fire. Aside from some stuffs I managed to carry, I was left with nothing else. Most of those things I had (incliding the silver dagger) I just buried in my master's grave. There was no point in keeping them when you didn't have a place to keep them into. I was as poor as a rat. Or maybe even poorer. That was why I was so mad at those bastards who I once worked for. It was them who caused all my misfortunes. Aside from the stupid yakuza gang (then headed by Uchiori Arisawa), when Master Tan went ill and started coughing with blood, I grabbed all the opportunities to produce money to cure his illness, and one of those who played savior was that gang, Kuroi Bara, headed by Naoko Hirobumi. It was so ironic, though. There were so many thugs who offered me good money for some government assassination and I refused all of them . But when time came that I was so helpless and the only man I love was on the verge of leaving me, I accepted every thing Kuroi Bara offered -- even with so small pay. To add to that, their works were one of the hardest ever, especially the last which led to my destruction -- to seduce Aoshi Shinomori. I had no idea how to do that, but they wouldn't give me another job. I would have preferred assassinations or robbery, but that was what they wanted me to do. Probably because it was a job only a woman could do -- and I was the only woman who worked for them, as far as I know. You know, they could kill and rob, but they couldn't possibly seduce someone similar gender as they are without looking like a fool. Anyway, they provided me with all the vital information I need about Aoshi, and so, I set forth to him with the only aim to accomplish my job for the money Master Tan needed for the remedy of his illness. I didn't know why they wanted me to do it, but I had the feeling they were after Aoshi for something. Or, they just wanted to make fun of me, especially that silent man who the members refer to as Sawagi. I know that bastard hates me, and he was always playing leader whenever Hirobumi was gone and kept on influencing the narrow-minded subordinates to make my life miserable. Well, expect the unexpected with those low life thugs. But I'm telling you, it was the hardest job ever. I had no clue how to do it, since all my life, all I ever seduced was trouble. Of course, I could easily make any dunce's jaw drop to his knees, but Aoshi, judging from his reputation, was no ordinary dunce. From the very start, I knew I was only going to fail, with so little chances of succeeding, but it was worth a try. Well, at least that time. I told you I needed the money so badly. 

Aoshi was a bodyguard of Takeda Kanryuu that time. I had a difficult time getting to him, since his men were always playing-it-safe and was not so caught up with my charms. Lies, lies, endless lies was what I told them just to let me see him. I told them I was sent by the gang, Kuroi Bara to make a deal with them. I never really cared if that gang's name would be ruined since they never gained my loyalty. At least, what I told him was partly true. And finally, the time came when I could be alone with the my target. I really didn't know how to start plus I was so damn nervous. Usually, I give a man a wink to see what kind of man he was -- if he flirts back ,then he was nothing but low man on the totem pole, but if he didn't, then, he must be someone with dignity and he just obtained my respect. But Aoshi didn't seem to be the man to be easily caught in my hands. 

I began my mission by talking to him, as he sat down, his back on me. Then I went on massaging his back - all sorts. Then, maybe I got his attention that he began turning around, and I guess I had to undress or something. It was kind of risky, since there was surely a bed in the room, like Aoshi had been expecting something like that (and indeed he was, curse him!). You know, I was a pickpocket, not and never ever a harlot. And so, I already won in getting his attention . The respected man of the Oniwabanshu was standing up and began walking toward me as I stepped back, and I guess that was the time I had to show something of my fair body. Although his face remained calm and serious, I got the feeling he was biting on the bait -- which was no other than myself. So maybe I was retreating backwards because I was kind of worried Aoshi might take me to seriously, at the same time, undraping myself slowly with some veils and coats and all until I think that was enough for my show and the and the bed was behind me already. He took my chin and gazed at me like a hungry wolf or something that made me decide to put an end to my mission. It was getting out of hand and I decided that maybe I'd just look for some other more wholesome job. But before I had the chance to get my breast dagger, his hand reached up to my chest and he grabbed it, like he knew it was there all along. 

'Is this you're baby?' he asked me. By that time, he was clutching my face on his hand, while his other was holding my dagger. A loud explosion followed that afterwards which seemed to have come from after the bed. I didn't know why I did it, but I threw Aoshi by the side, so you could say, I saved that bastard's life. I 

guess I didn't want my dagger to be harmed. And he just happened to be holding my prized dagger. The room went on fire and I didn't even had the chance to get some of my clothes back on, and , luckily, I managed to escape from the blazing of Aoshi's eyes. When I went home that night, master Tan was dead. That was the very last night he lived and I wasn't even there beside him. How I cried! At first, I thought it was a natural death since there was no any evidence that he was beaten up or something, but later on, I figured out that he may be poisoned. That became even more painful for me to know he was murdered. The next day, after I buried Master Tan's body, the Kuroi Bara sent for me, refused to pay me and condemned me as a traitor. I couldn't believe it! But, somehow, as I looked at the other members' smug faces, particularly that Sawagi's hellish face, I had this feeling that they were behind all of these. I realized that there was a possibility that they set me up with Aoshi and told him about what Hirobumi had ordered me to do. I had a feeling they were also the one who set up a bomb under the bed which almost killed me, and I think Sawagi was behind all of these, the brains behind the brains (if they did have brains!). But, anyway, they blamed me all and claimed that I made a deal with Aoshi. I couldn't believe it!! I've never been so stupid in my life. They were the one who betrayed me and all that and Hirobumi even sentenced me to death (like he had the right to do that!)I couldn't make him see that it was his men, headed by that heinous Sawagi, who caused my ultimate failure and who was betraying him. They all attempted to 

beat me to death, but I managed to escape. I was gone for so long, I couldn't go home and no place to go. If I go home, they might be waiting for me so I kind of stayed away from my usual places. I couldn't fight them back. Yeah. You could say I was depressed. And I have to admit, I was scared. I knew I was nothing against them. After a week, I went home to the empty house of Master Tan, nothing left of me, as poor as always. I resolved to change my life and sell of what was left in the house and start a new life. But when I went home after fishing , I found the house in fire and I managed to retrieve only some little stuffs -- two of my daggers, a sword Master Tan gave me and some clothes. I buried them all with master Tan except for the two dagger which I kept with me all the time and after that my life was nothing. All I ever did was cry and cry and hate myself for being so dumb. then at the end, I resulted to drinking. I knew the Kuroi Bara were still after me, and they were also the one who set master Tan's house in fire , but I stopped caring. Gosh! How I lost my senses! Day and night, all I ever did was drink. All I wanted to happen that time was for me to just die. I hated it when master left me and I wanted to go with him very badly. You could say my life sort of stopped when he died. If I wasn't crying, then I must be drinking. I was like a baby who cries every time its milk was gone. Then the bartenders around refuse to give more drink because I had no money to pay for it and they were not longer captured by my spells either. They knew me around as the drunkard. What a reputation I had! So I began a journey to other towns in order to have a nice bar that had foolish bartender to fall for me. Yeah. Wine run my world and made my world go round. It was only some weeks ago that I had my senses back, when that mysterious guy with cape appeared to me first. The mention of Kuroi Bara and yakuza drew my attention to him. 

I blinked. The memory of my past was too dark to be remembered on a day, anyway. I was already in town, walking absent-mindedly. Didn't I tell you about me when I get hooked up? Just then , a dart hit the dusty ground , an inch from my toes. Looking up, all that welcomed my sight was that mysterious man in cape and large straw hat. Although I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smirking. 

"It's you again," I mumbled casually. I wanted to be mad at him -well, I guess I was already mad, but I could do nothing. 

"Fight the Battousai," was all he said, then threw a sword at me and and fled off. Much to my dismay, I found myself running after him again, but I ignored the sword he tossed me. As I Have told you, my master's last will forbade me to touch a sword 

I didn't know anything about the Battousai except that , according to rumors, he was really strong fierce swordsman. Some people said that he was "the strongest" but I never really believed in rumors and never really cared if he was indeed "the strongest", unlike most people. All people ever cared for that time was to be "the strongest" or to have the title of the "number one" but what they failed to see was even the strongest could easily fall if he didn't have brains. WIth brains, you could manipulate even "the strongest", while with strength, you could never be certain where you're heading. Why, if Battousai was the strongest swordsman alive, well, I'm the sexiest pickpocket on earth. And you know, sometimes, men could just easily fall in a woman's hands. And all it takes were some of these "brains " (gosh!! not that brains you're thinking!!!!) Nevertheless, I was readying myself to fight him, if that was what the mysterious man wanted in exchange for my master's real murderers. Everything was just so just so damn ironic. Some weeks ago, these men I charged as the murderers of my master was after me. Now I wanted them back -- well, if they really were the ones who killed my Master Tan. 

I was running and running , just following him, asking him more about the Battousai, when he disappeared suddenly by a dojo. "Where is that Battousai?" I was shouting at the mysterious guy. Somehow, I could feel the mysterious man's presence around, but my eyes couldn't pinpoint where he really was. That man was very sneaky. "Where is he?" 

Some feet from me, a woman stopped. I recognized her as the same woman I met some days ago in the market who had a hot temper and shouted curses at me when I bumped to her companion with red hair. She was probably training that younger kid with spiky black hair when she stopped in hearing me yelling. She was looking at me in a way that made me think that she was going to go near me and slap me across the face and tell me to leave. I knew she recognized me too. But I didn't leave anyway. Didn't I tell I was stubborn? I waited for her to do just what I anticipated she'd do. Doing my best to ignore, I went on yelling for the mysterious guy, all in vain. I figure out that maybe it was that guy in white with crested dark hair sitting calmly under the the shade of the house. Although I knew he was listening to whatever I was saying, he didn't bother to move, so he must not be that Battousai. Until finally, I comprehended I was attracting an attention. Even the guy with a scar and red hair was already there, watching me. "Where is that Battousai?" I asked. I was actually asking the mysterious man, but it appeared like I was demanding for him from the people around anyway. 

"Kenshin, she's looking for you!" I heard the young lad with spiky hair shout. He and the hot tempered lady had stopped their training to watch me shout a lunatic. 

And when I was just losing hope, a calm voice spoke. "I am Battousai." 

I veered to the direction of the voice. To much of my surprise and awe, it was the guy with red hair and a scar on his left cheek. I didn't bother to mock him or anything, although he wasn't really my anticipated "Battousai". All I want was to satisfy the mysterious man, who I knew, was watching me too, in order to get my prize. Those killers of my master! They just wait and see! They will feel my vengeance so soon enough. 

"I said what do you want from me?" the guy asked. Guh. I was on my thoughts again that I didn't hear him the first time. 

I relaxed. "I wanna fight you," I told him in a matter of factly tone. He was calm and really looked harmless. In fact, he looked friendly. But I needed to do my job. My revenge......... 

"I don't want to fight a woman." And with his seven word sentence, he spun his back on me. 

It was kind of insulting the way men react to woman like that when women challenge them (although men think it's kinda cute!). It was like women were not someone to pay attention to or to waste your energy on...and it was like he underestimated me. I didn't really care if I beat him or not as long as I got the fight the mysterious man wanted. Desperate, I grabbed my breast dagger and pointed it at his back in a way that halted him. "I challenge you!" 

That spun him around again. it was kind of funny how I manage to get men's attention in different ways. With Aoshi, I had to do some stroking on his back. With this Battousai, I had to point a knife at his back. I guess that was what differ men with each other -- with the way they deal with women. 

"If you're too stubborn to insist...." and in split second, he was holding a sword and we were fighting. Of course, I was defeated, even though he was using an inverted blade which looked rather amusing to me. I was completely defeated. He was so strong and I was so absent minded. I was only hoping the mysterious man was watching. I caught a glimpse of his blue eyes which seemed to be changing color....or it must be the sun. 

I lost my hold on the dagger that was a sign that the fight was over. His friendly face had suddenly changed to something dead serious when we began the fight. I was glad he didn't kill me............. or...... would he? 

He was pointing his sword at me, like the way I pointed my little dagger at him. "Are you gonna kill me?" I asked him. 

He sheathed his sword. "No," he answered. 

I beamed at him. "Good 'coz I'm not ready to die yet." At the corner of my eyes, I saw a black figure dashing off. I quickly got up. But before I jump up to the roof, I spun around to that Battousai winked at him and blew kisses. You know, he really looked kind of dumbfounded. If only I had a pic to show you...and by the way, that hot tempered girl? Well, she was furiously looking at me. She must be turning red with anger when I turned back to my business...or green with envy! The fool was running. 

"Stop !" I commanded him. He turned around, released darts that hit me - one on my neck, the other on my arm and the last one on my leg. My whole body seemed to be stuck that way and not allowing me to move. There was something with the darts that suspended my movements. Despite my best attempts to move and regain my movements I fell down from the roof and crashed down to that guy in white with crested hair. The next thing I knew I was lying down. Yes. Again. I didn't know where I was, but the cushion on my back gave me the idea that maybe I was back at Sonomi's house. Without opening my eyes, I tried calling for Sonomi. "Sonomi? Sonomi? " I asked repeatedly. No one answered. I attempted to open my eyes unsuccessfully. It felt like a pile of block was hoarded on my eye lids. Sighing, I tried calling again. Hayao? What the bloody hell?! 

"There's no Sonomi or Hayao here," a female voice muttered, rather too dryly. I somewhat recognized the voice as belonging to that hot tempered babe who shouted curses at me in the market and who was also giving me that look by the dojo. I couldn't be really sure, though. I had heard her voice only once, but since it was so stiff, I kind of figured it was hers and that was how she would react to me after I winked and blew kisses at the Battousai. I assume they might be -- shall we say -- more than friends by the way her face knotted angrily like a bulldog in seeing the red head guy respond to my charms. I opened my eyes, raising my head slightly. Yep, I was right. It showed an obscure picture of the dark haired girl standing some feet away from me, doing something and beside me to the right were two little girls . I slumped my head back. My head felt so heavy. 

"Oh, it's you," I mumbled. I hoped the disappointment was not visible in my voice, but considering the way she spoke to me later on, I understood it was so damn evident. Maybe she was assuming I preferred the red hair guy to take care of me, but actually, I was wishing I was back there over at Sonomi's cozy house. I couldn't be really sure how she would treat me in her house, you know. "What time is it?" 

I attempted to stand up, since she didn't reply, but like Sonomi, she stopped me. "Don't try it now, lady. You have to rest. You were wounded." 

I dropped back on the cushion. Or maybe, in better terms , I fell back. "What time is it?" I grinned at both girls beside me. They were trying to talk to me, but I guess I was way too busy dizzy to hear them. 

"It's night. Why?" 

"Nothing." Of course it was not nothing. But I really had no intentions to tell her that. She sounded like a stuffed shirt and shabby and I had this feeling that every word I had to say was going to be met with a coarse reply, so I didn't bother to respond. 

"Who are you?" one girl asked me eagerly. I introduced myself to them, using my naive baby voice . 

"And you are?" I asked both of them. The two took turns introducing themselves. One girl was Ayame and the other was Suzume. Both adorably cute. 

"Are you hungry now?" the dark haired girl asked once more. This time, her voice seemed kind. She sat beside me to my left. 

"Yes," I answered frankly even though the feeling of being snapped was still there. Yeah. you could say that was stubborn side -- I say whatever I feel, even though I knew the consequences. Right that moment, I was waiting to be slapped. But she didn't. I guess this new girl sitting beside me was unpredictable. 

"What do you want?" 

"Barbecued fish." I didn't know if my answer was stupid or smart, but she eyed me in somewhat amused manner. 

"Looks like you've come to the right place," she was saying as she stood up. She turned her head to me, grinning. "We've got the best cook of barbecued fish right here." 

I turned to the two girls who were listening to our conversation. I couldn't quite understand by what she meant of "right place". "You're sister owns a restaurant or something?" I asked both of them. They both shook their brown heads. 

"No ,we don't own a restaurant," Ayame answered. 

"And no, she isn't my sister," Suzume added. 

A little 'oh' all I could say. I heard the hot tempered girl call someone named Sano and Kenshin. Kenshin sounded familiar and after some time of racking my brain , I finally remembered the name. He was the Battousai who I challenged just this morning and the guy young lad was referring to when I shouted the name Battousai...well if it was still the same day. It felt like I've been in bed for so long now. Anyway, the hot tempered girl was telling that Sano to cook for me. Ok, so maybe she didn't deserve to be called 'hot-tempered' or anything negative, because as time goes on, she was becoming a likable girl from her old crabby self. 

It was probably late and the two girls were sent to sleep. Two young men entered the room where I was , bringing the fish. The one was in white with spiky brown hair who I crashed to and the other one was the guy I assumed as Kenshin. 

The girl sat down, after Sano had given her the fish. She helped me up, served the food and all those which didn't seem to be the hot tempered who shouted curses at me. I learned her name was Kaoru and the guy in white I crushed to was Sano. I was eating the fish hungrily after introducing myself when I noticed I was the only one eating and they were looking at me and watching me like a dog as they sat around. "Sumimasen?" I asked them. I laid down the food. "I'm really sorry for my being impolite --" 

It was that guy Sano who cut me. "No, we've eaten anyway." 

They were silently just staring at me like....well....like a dog. That was the best description I could think of. Oh, you know how a dog is -- you know, when you're eating and there's a dog sitting nearby, waiting for a bone. It kind of decreased my appetite. "Would you guys stop staring at me like that?" I barked at them. 

"Look, I am just wondering why you challenged Kenshin to a fight," Sano spoke again. 

I stopped eating. I wasn't so sure whether it was a nice idea to tell people about my life. Aside from the fact that I was dangerous around, and the reason as to why I challenged Battousai was......well, a sensitive subject. If I tell them why, then I'd be ending up telling them my whole life and my past. I just hate it. I guess I was so silent for a long while that Kenshin spoke up. 

"It's fine if you don't want to tell us, " he said . Even he, the Battousai , seemed to be very kind, unlike the rumors I was hearing. I was so right in doubting rumors. 

"It's kind of....personal question," was my answer. 

Sano gave a silly grin, his mouth forming an 'o'. He was probably thinking I was in love with that Battousai. "Well," he began again with that silly grin growing sillier every minute. "Sad to say, missy, but this girl over here --" 

Kaoru gave Sano a big blow on the head. "Would you stop it, Sanosuke?" Even though her face knotted angrily again like a bulldog in that I noticed she was also blushing. Sano was laughing to himself. 

I went back to my eating. It was a surprise I just noticed how good the fish was cooked. "Who did this anyway? This is really good." 

Sano cleared his throat importantly. "Ahem ahem ahem." 

I rolled my eyes. Both Kenshin and Kaoru chuckled. But I have to admit , it was really good, even better than Sonomi's. "You're a cook, Sano?" 

He shook his head, saying a faint "Nah". 

"Then how come it's good?" I asked him. You know, it there was one thing which seemed impossible for me to learn , that was cooking. I loved to eat and all that, but when it comes to cooking, I was really a big idiot. Let's just say I was born an eater, not a cook. And I was even astonished to know a man did it. "You know, men really don't cook. Well , at least not supposed to be this good. " 

"That is his favorite food, you know," Kenshin informed me bluntly with a smile. 

I raised a brow at him. So maybe that was why Kaoru was looking at me that way minutes ago when she asked me what I wanted to eat. "Yeah. Me too." 

My comments got Sano's regard. He watched me carefully. "Why do you like it?" 

That simple question made me think. When I like something, I just.... well, like it. There could be no clear reason behind it. So I had some time before I could answer his question. "Because it's barbecued and because its fish," was all I could think of. Tell me if that was dumb, but that was the only reason I could think of. I guess most reasons were really dumb. Resuming my eating, we chat and chat some time. As long as it was out of my past, I answered their questions and joined their conversations. We were talking about this and that, and most of the time, Sano and Kaoru wee fighting. They seemed really nice people that I could trust, but I guess I was a little too anxious to trust anymore as lessons from experience. However, I was feeling the mysterious man's presence again, so I shut up one moment while Kaoru and Sano argued. I tried standing up to have a peek at the window, but my weak legs provided me only with some seconds and I collapsed back to the sham. Both Kaoru and Sano stopped their argument. Kenshin was looking down calmly. I knew he could feel it too. 

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked. 

I silenced her. "He's here," I notified her in a low voice. 

Kenshin looked up. "They," he corrected me. 

The three of us watched Kenshin with awe, but I guess I was the most stunned of them all. They? Did Kenshin just say 'they?' I clenched and unclenched my fists. Those rascals were getting up to my patience. First, that mysterious lad promised me a prize I want for challenging Battousai. Then, he tried to kill me. And now, he brought his friends over. They were becoming annoying. Really annoying. "A fight they want, then a fight they will get!" I thundered angrily. I tired feeling the dagger in my chest and was bewildered when it was not there. 

Kaoru shook he head. "Oh no, you're staying here." Noticing I was looking for my dagger, she added. "And by the way, your dagger is with me. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you, but I had to remove it to treat your wound in your chest." 

I banged my fist on the wooden floor furiously. "No!" I declined furiously standing up again. "I am going to face them all, even if there's a battalion of them, those assholes!" 

"Well, you don't have a sword --" Kaoru began again. 

"Even without a sword! " I boomed. Those men were really so annoying! Maybe they were from yakuza or the Kuroi Bara, but either organization, I had bitter feelings towards within me. How I abhor them! Before, I was too weak to face them! I couldn't let the chance pass by when I could take my revenge -- not only for Master tan, but also for myself. 

I was trying to locate the door, but before I could head to it after I located it, Sano stopped me, grabbing my wrist. "Listen to Kaoru. Stay." And he pulled me like a cat. I sank back to the cushion. Kenshin and Sano went outside with Kaoru, preparing to fight the people who were more likely my enemies. I hated it. I was dying to go out and lay my hands on them myself, but I was too feeble to even stand up. I noticed some bandages wrapped around my chest, arm and leg. So that was why I could barely stand up, I mused to myself. One of the things I really scorn was being impotent , especially at the face of my adversaries. Being so helpless like a vegetable made me feel so rotten . I guess I was not so used in being so helpless. Or maybe because it sort of reminded me about the darkest hours of my life, which happened only some months ago. How I despise the memory! I crawled to the door, but the three cads locked me inside and all I could do was beg to let me out. You really had no idea how I hate it. Every second of it. After that, you could say maybe I fell asleep or something because when I opened my eyes, I was back in bed and it was morning. 

When I woke up the next day, I didn't bother to eat breakfast. The incident last night sort of lost my appetite and I guess I want to show those people in the dojo how much dismay I felt by locking me up in the room when I was craving to go out and meet that mysterious man face to face. Didn't I tell you what a drag it was when Sonomi told me what to do and what not to do. What more if they're forcing me to stay? It's super drag. Besides, it was my business. Why couldn't those bastards just mind their own affairs anyway? I could handle them myself. Well, maybe. 

I didn't really know what to do especially without my only friend -- my knife. But since it was so damn early in the morning, I took the chance to look for my knife myself. But I was wrong in my estimation of Kaoru's waking up time, since she was already awake, preparing the food with Kenshin. They both greeted me in a jolly voice. As a payment for their greeting, I greeted them back, but how I wish the distaste in my voice was discernible for them to know I was so damn displeased with their behaviors. I told them I want to go fishing and I need my dagger back. She gave me a dubious look like I just said I was getting married, but she handed me back my knife. I guess she knew I had a different meaning of the term 'fishing'. 

I headed to the town with no really particular plans on my head. I guess I just wanted to stay out of the house of the people who wouldn't let me do things I wanna do. Although I knew what they did was for my own good, I still couldn't fuming to myself and being angry at them. I wasn't so sure whether they were worth my trust, and I guess I didn't trust them at all, even when it was them who saved my life, I had learned from my experiences that those who who dresses like an angel were mostly the one who really is the devil. I was playing safe and I have to admit, I was scared to trust. I didn't want to trust anybody. Maybe if you were on my shoes, you would feel the same. But hey, didn't I tell you I was stubborn? So if you'd be on my shoes, you'd be really stubborn. 

Instead , I found myself going to a nearby bar. The bartender there was unusually stupid, refusing to give me a drink, but after some winks and blue -moon promises to spend a night with him, he finally agreed. You wouldn't know what to expect of what people could do for a single drink. But, of course, who said I was going to keep my word? He'd have to kill me before I spend a night anybody. Besides, I had enough problem already and I couldn't take adding some bartenders to that. As long as the bartender was under my spell and provided me with enough drinks, I drank and drank to my heart's desire. I didn't know where to go that night, so I guess I was considering sleeping with him. But it will be hell because hew was not even good looking. But with honey, you don't only have money, but a drink. 

I didn't know what time it was, but it was time to go home. Oh, what was I talking about? I had no home. I didn't know if Kaoru will accept me to her house after I behaved before her that morning, Time runs to fast when you were drinking. Sometimes, you see so many things and I knew subconsciously that I was drunk. It was so late probably and only so few were left on the bar. The bartender was I guess playing games with me. He couldn't wait for my reward on him, but I insisted more drink and he wouldn't give me more and instead, was asking for the payment. Frustrated, I went for the door and went out, with the foolish bartender after me. 

"You went fishing, eh?" a voice hailed at me. Although I was drunk, I could never forget how much sarcasm flavored the tone. I turned to the voice. Sano, that rascal! He was smiling sarcastically, his arms crossed over his chest. I didn't know he was there, but somehow, I wasn't surprised hew as the either. I guess I was expecting someone would spy on me. 

"Yeah," I grinned at him. I raised the empty bottle at him. "Wanna a drink , Sano?" 

Before he could answer, the half-witted bartender appeared behind me and grabbed my arm, saying, "You're coming with me." 

I let him pull me wherever he wished to take me. I stopped caring suddenly. There were one of those times that I was too weak to drive my life and I was on the hands of the people around. I just hate that feeling, but it was a wonder I never stopped drinking. I guess I got to thank Sano for saving me from the scoundrel. He pulled me from the bartender and sat me down i one corner. Maybe the bartender wa so mad about me that he challenged Sano to a fight just because of me... or maybe he just wanted to spend a night with me? I liked it when men fight because of a single woman. If I'll be a man, I'll never fight for a woman ,especially for those chicks like..............me. I didn't know what happened next because I just fell asleep on the ground. And you know, that night I had one of the nicest dreams ever. Funny, in my dream, I was also drinking. I usually dream about my life, so the past weeks, all I had were nightmares. But this one was different. There was this guy -- a tall guy . He threw that bottle I had aside and helped me up. I could barely see him since it was dark and obscure, but even though I couldn't see him, I had this trust for him. I didn't even know his name, but I had the feeling he was Master Tan appearing to me in a different way - and I didn't know how to approach him after I drank a lot. I was embarrassed to have him caught me drinking. But unlike what I had anticipated, he didn't scold me and he was very kind. Too bad it was only his figure I could see. People were scarcely kind to me, you know. Anyway, we were walking and we sat down somewhere maybe beside the river considering the flow of water I was hearing. Then we talked, and I had this sense of faith in him, and sooner or later, I just found myself telling him everything about me -- my life, my past, my miseries, which if you'd consider were nothing good. But he seemed to understand everything. How I wish I could see him. Next minute, I was crying and all I knew, I was sobbing on his shoulder. I knew he was Master Tan, maybe on his younger years. If he had come to this world younger, I knew I might have married him. He was the only I really truly trusted and had faith to, so I had this feeling it was him. But later, I had a glimpse of his eyes -- really dark eyes, maybe as dark as the night and I had a hesitation. Master Tan's eyes were not dark ; they were light brown, something really compassionate. But then, I must be seeing things, since the whole surroundings were dark as well, so I disregarded my thoughts. It could be no other man than Master Tan himself. I felt his graceful hands patting my back, hushing me back and the more I hear the compassion on his voice and remember the sympathy on his eyes, the more I was convinced it was Master Tan. It had to be him. When I opened my eyes, it was morning and I was back on the dojo. Too bad such nice dreams must end. 

It was the third time in that week I woke up in a bed without remembering going into one. I must have been really reckless. Kaoru was preparing breakfast with Kenshin while Sano was nowhere in sight. Too bad. I was wondering what other crazy things I did last night. I must had did something really shameful. 

"He's out," Kaoru informed me. "He left so early in the morning." Then she turned to me as she paused in her work, eyeing me skeptically. "By the way, I don't really want to sound so nosy, but where did you two go last night?" 

"Last night?" I repeated blankly. What the bloody hell happened last night? Uh-oh. SANNNNOOOO!!! 

"Yeah," Kenshin was saying. "You went home pretty late." He grinned at me. 

I stormed out of the house angrily. Kenshin and Kaoru were winking and smiling at me in a way that made me think viciously. Balling my fists, I racked my brain for what had happened, but nothing came into my head. I was paralyzed when possibilities came into me head. What if -- 

I shook the thought. I will make Sano pay if ever that possibility happened, that was as simple as that. 

I went in again and asked the two where I could find Sano, but to my dismay, neither knew. Or they could be hiding him. We ate breakfast with that boy, Yahiko Myojin, the two girls and an old man whose name I forgot. Sano must be really an enthusiastic eater, because Yahiko commented on his absence as a 'phenomenon'. After that, I left, telling them I'd go fishing again. But in reality, I was leaving. You know, just seeing Ayame and Suzume sort of brought some guilt of what I was doing. First two days, I never really cared if I was endangering the lives of the people in the dojo. I guess I intended to use them to my advantage, my usual game. I had no home and no nothing , remember? So I snatched the chance to stay over and have something to eat without a care for the people there, as long as they provided me with my basic needs. I was so bad, no? But just looking at the kids maybe made me realize what I was doing. You know, I would have gladly used Sasami and Haru to my benefit, but that same awful guilt overcame my greed in seeing Haru. And I didn't really expect something like that would happen again. I guess kids could touch me. 

That day, I really did went fishing, in the river where Master Tan's grave stood nearby. I didn't know why I went to his grave, when all it brought was remorse and grief to me. I guess that was the only place I could go where someone was waiting for me with love and understanding. I just felt my feet taking me to that place. After sitting beside his grave, I got into a river, readied my knife and stood still for a long time until some groups of fish came . I got them one by one with my little dagger and I stuck them up with some stick I could find. I had maybe more than a dozen, so after I ate some(yes! barbecued fish!), I decided to sell them and buy myself some wine. However, I really didn't have any purpose to drink again. Hey! I also learned a lesson. Aside from that, that day was special for me. I didn't know why. I guess because I dreamed about Master Tan and a glimpse of my master brightened my whole day. Apart from that, I considered that day, well, maybe sacred. I wanted to do everything good. You know, I could easily get wine from some stupid bartenders by just flirting and winking like I did the day before, but I declined to do it. The wine was for my master and I know he would hate it if came from something bad. I also knew, from the way he comforted me in my dream last night, that he still wanted me to be good and live the straight life he taught me. And maybe I just want to show him I could live that life, even for just a day. 

I was a able to sell the fish left to a seafood restaurant in town. They paid me so low, perhaps just enough for one bottle, but I accepted it anyway. I was the one insisted it. Then I bought a bottle of wine which I poured on my master's grave that afternoon. I knew he would like it. I had this suspicion he was a drinker himself , although I could never really say I caught him, since I suppose he was trying his best to quit it for my sake. Master Tan always wanted for me to be an upright and virtuous person and did his best to set a good example for me . I admire him for that. You know, with the Meiji government like this and the people butchering each other, it was hard to be righteous. But master chose to be right and moral, even when his world was not. I guess the saying 'do what romans do ' was not all the time such an applicable thought. 

My garments were mostly wet and I was cold, but I didn't bother doing anything. Maybe I deserve some punishment sometimes. I couldn't help feeling this guilt again as I sat beside his grave, setting the empty wine bottle aside. Remembering his words and teachings saddened me, but I didn't cry. I vowed to myself that the tears I shed upon his death were to be my last. If you only saw me, I was like a lunatic and I never stopped my crying. Then, maybe I understood his death was permanent and he was never gonna come back that my anger surpassed my sadness. And you know, although I was still keeping this unsatisfied wrath within me, I managed to hide it somehow, unlike my sadness . Yeah. You could say I could handle my ire better than my tears. Also, I hate it when people see me cry. Maybe I was shy? Oh, I don't know. Probably I just hate it when people knew how I feel . You see, I was a very private person. 

I was on my own thoughts, then later, talked to someone dead.I had this habit of soliluquy, but I wasn't alone. I just knew Master was listening and I told him my day and yesterday and the day before that and what I want tomorrow will be - all those stuffs! I could tell almost everything to my master, who was also my father. But that was the insane part of me and I knew if someone was there (and sure there was!), he might think I was nuts speaking to no one. But that was not true. I was speaking to my master. I knew he was listening. I knew he was always listening. All that differed was that I couldn't see him, but really I could feel his presence. But anyhow, I could still feel some other presence, which weren't of the dead. I just know it. People loved to spy on me. That sucks. 

I had a hint that probably it was Sano who was spying on me again, but I comprehended Sano was much slicker. I may appear to have known he was there all along, but actually, I didn't notice him until the time he greeted me with that sardonic voice of his. But this one was less careful. I could feel his eyes on me and 

immediately detected his presence. But I went on talking anyway. Maybe I stopped caring again. 

"I'm going, Master," I was saying absently. Yeah. Didn't I tell you I was planning to leave the dojo? The water of the river was really looking very nicely, some kind of alluring. I began undressing my outer garments and even removed my bandages and jumped to the river almost too suddenly. It was cold at first, but later, it felt good. I suppose I totally disregarded the thought of someone watching me. I observed at the marks of the darts on my chest, on my arm and on my leg. They still hurt, but they didn't need any bandage anymore. 

Just then, I heard someone shouting my name. Instantly , I recognized it was Kaoru's. She didn't probably see what I was doing and was only listening to me. Probably she assumed I was committing suicide by jumping to the river like that. 

I saw her running to the edge of the river where Master Tan's grave stood. She was panting and looked very worried, but relaxed in seeing me taking a dip. Baring a grin, I waved at her. "Join me!" I invited in a merry voice. 

She shook her head after taking a deep breath as she sat down. I conceived she was really beautiful, you know, the afternoon sun hitting her hair that way......if I would be a guy, I'd be asking her out. 

"I'm sorry for spying on you," Kaoru began in a real sincere voice. The more I hear her like that, the more the old grouchy girl who I referred to as 'hot-tempered' seemed not to be her. 

"Oh, it's ok," I assured her without telling her I knew she was there. I knew she's be embarrassed and I didn't like that. I just lied down there on the water for a while. "Why did you follow me anyway?" 

On her face was still that apologetic smile that still hadn't left her lips. A question came to me as to how I could make her see it was really fine. She really didn't believe me. "I was.....uh....I guess I was curious. You know , you went home very late last night with no catch and I was thinking.........." her voice trailed off. 

Abruptly, I gazed at her. "Did Sano say anything?" I asked her. The river was really nice. There were some big rocks here and there and the water was so damn clear and the currents were strong but gentle and was caressing my body in a way that made me want to sleep. 

A trace of puzzlement came to Kaoru's pretty face as she shrugged. "No. What happened anyway? He was carrying you, you know that?" 

I gave a scripted laugh , scratching my head but nodding. Before I could reply, Kaoru went on. "He said some bunch of punks attacked you and you hit your head. Is that so?" 

I nodded repeatedly. So that was what happened, I reflected silently. Even though I really couldn't remember something like that, I believed it. I guess that was what I would like to believe rather than some unwholesome night that was pestering my mind. After some time, I got that feeling another presence again, then another, then another until I somewhat understood there were more than five of them. I gritted my teeth in rage. Those bastards. They wouldn't let me be! 

Kaoru was unable to notice it, since she was humming, appreciating nature's beauty . I gestured for her to throw my clothes to me, signaling her about some company I was feeling. She nodded, but went on humming, that good actress! Even though I had my good ole dagger of mine with me, I still think that we were outnumbered and those thugs weren't in for a fair fight ,so immediately after I dressed up, we came to no more pretending. Going up to Kaoru, I pulled her in a run. Then, just as I expected , the brutish looking scamps revealed themselves and surrounded me and Kaoru, stopping us in our escape. There were more than five of them, I was right. And to my dismay, they were even more than ten ! Encircling us, they blocked our way from all directions. Sweat streamed to my body, despite the fact that I had just taken a dip. Much to my amazement, I felt tensed. I usually loved fights and more often that not, even when I was alone, I frequently succeed to gain the upper hand. I wondered why I was feeling that way. Maybe because Kaoru was there and I had somebody to worry about rather than myself. Those thugs were drawing closer and closer, and I felt Kaoru's back stiffen against mine. They were less than five feet close and I still have not a devised of something. 

"Kaoru!" I hissed at her, handing her my dagger. I knew she didn't have any weapon with her. 

"What about you?" she whispered back. 

"Just take it, ok?" But she refused to take it, that stubborn girl. One scamp to my left and to Kaoru's right, seeing we were formulating some ways to escape, dove to us. I pushed Kaoru aside and sliced him with my dagger. One by one, the thugs drew and attacked us. Kaoru had managed to grab some form of weapon to protect herself and used it to fight those thugs, while I, with my poor little blade, killed my way through. Guh. That day was supposed to be sacred. After we got rid of some of them, we began running again. but more seem to came, like they had some reserves or back-ups. After some time, we were losing. You see, there were too many of them and they were attacking from different directions at the same time. Plus, I had Kaoru to worry about. At one occasion, one rascal got the knife out of me and called Kaoru, threatening to kill me if she wouldn't surrender herself. Gosh. How I hate it! The rascal even stomped on my chest when Kaoru was looking hesitant, and my wound ached. I was screaming to her to leave or not to surrender of else she would just be making our fight meaningless, but she was, indeed, stubborn. Looking at me, she dropped the weapon she acquired. Before they could tie us up or even have someone pull me up, some men from the far end of the circle was scrambling to their feet, trembling and shouting in fear which caught our attention. 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru beamed happily. Yeah. He was with Yahiko and they were fighting they were through. I was still somewhat in pain, but I snared a glance on his eyes. Somehow, my dream seemed to be so real to be a dream and I still had this hope that the guy who was acting like Master Tan was a real human. To my astonishment, Kenshin's eyes were not what they usually were. The friendly spark in his eyes were replaced by this venom that could make those rogues, even me , I had to confess, tremble. He really looked dangerous, deadly dangerous. There were something in his eyes...it spoke of death. I supposed he had real love for Kaoru to be really mad in seeing someone attempt to hurt her. Kaoru was so damn lucky.*sigh* But one thing for sure, it was not the eyes I saw in my dream, and my pain, along with my disappointment resumed. In the midst of those fighting going on, I managed to stand up. Ignoring the clashes around, I tried to locate my dagger, but I was failing. I checked every fallen body, the ground, but there was no dagger. Poor baby. If only I knew it'd be lost, I wouldn't have used it. The thugs left were being given a chance to leave by Kenshin. Oh, that Kenshin! The fools scrambled to their feet and left, even before I could ask them about my dagger. I sank to the ground, hopeless. M y dagger was my best friend, the only best friend I ever had. And , I just happen to lose it. 

It was Kaoru who helped me up. "What's wrong?" she asked me, worry crossing her face. 

I accepted her hand, standing up. "My knife. I can't find it." 

Kenshin's face was back to the kind one, you know, like the same Kenshin who would do the household chores. 

"This must be it," Yahiko, who was at the far end, joined in. He raised a little dagger that gleamed when the sun touched its blade. 

I nodded happily. I had never been so happy to see my knife before. The boy threw it at me and I caught it. 

"Let's go now. We need to bandage your wounds again," Kaoru was saying. 

I stopped, stuffing the dagger safely back to my waist since my chest was still in pain. 

"Kaoru, I'm leaving." 

We began walking silently along the riverbanks. I wasn't still saying another word. 

"Where are you going?" Kenshin asked. The place was really beautiful. The sun was sinking and we were walking on these dried leaves that crunch beneath our feet. Some streaks of faint sunshine past their way through the trees and leaves and it made a really nice scene for a painting. I wish I had a pic to show you. 

When I didn't answer, Kaoru spoke again. "I've heard you talking to your master and telling him -- ooops" she paused. "I'm really sorry for doing that. " 

"It's fine." 

"Well, I heard what happened and after all that, you really didn't have to go , you know," she continued . 

I stopped in my paces, my eyes concentrating on the ground, thinking of nice words to say it. Funny, you know. I never really cared how to say what I want and never had problems saying them, but that time, I guess I need to pick the right words. "I have 

to go --" 

Throwing her arms in the air, Kaoru stopped too. "Why do you have to go? Where will you go? You have nowhere to go to, I know! Why do you have to leave? Why can't you stay with us?" 

I rolled my eyes. Kaoru was indeed stubborn, wasn't she? "Kaoru --" 

"You can stay with us! You are now our friend. We'd go with you through everything," she cut in again. 

"Listen!" I screamed at her. Yahiko and Kenshin were both silent, watching us scream at each other. I was telling Kaoru this and that , but she kept cutting my statements, so I would shout at her and ask her to listen, but when I was speaking again, she would interrupt in aloud voice and I had to scream at her again, then she's scream back at me and we ended up screaming at each other. 

"Kaoru!" I yelled in frustration. "I have to go. I have to finish some business of mine, ok?" 

"Why won't you let us help you settle it?" 

"Can't you see what just happened? That thing would have never happened to you if you hadn't met me, you know!" I tried explaining to her. " I'm telling you, I'd only risk your life and the lives of the people there in the dojo!" 

She shook her head, much to my annoyance. "No, we don't care. We are you're friends now and we want to go through this with you. I put myself in your place and I understand how you must be feel--" 

"Lookit Kaoru! You can never be me and I can never be you and you have your own affairs to be busy with and I have my own business to deal with. You understand?" I snapped at her irritably. It had been a long time now since I have met someone as stubborn as I was. I couldn't believe it. 

She was fuming this time. "As for now, you are also my affair!" 

I grabbed her shoulder and shook her. " You just start minding your own business because you don't get anything for mingling with my affairs. Some people needs you and you have your role to play. With me around, you'll fail those people and may even neglect that role that is supposed to be yours." 

She pushed my hands off. "You are our friend now and we want to help you with whatever you are going to face. We just can't let you hand yourself to those losers. We have to fight together and go through this . If I can play my role or not is my problem, but didn't it ever occur to you that this is part of my role?" 

I threw my hands out. "Don't you get it, Kaoru? You're also my friend and how do you think I would feel if you get in to this? " She attempted to speak again, but I raised my hand. "I'm leaving, ok? Don't try to stop me now." 

"You can't leave! What are friends for?" 

"Fine! Let's end this friendship business!" 

"I know you need friends too!" 

Her words were really making me mad now. She was being so stiff, but I will be stiffer. After all, I should be the only who was supposed to be stubborn in this world. I glared at her. "Look. I can survive without anybody!" 

"Hold it, ladies!" Kenshin interrupted with an apologetic smile, coming between us with his hands raised. Both of us stopped. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head to a different direction so I really couldn't see what she was doing or even if she was sticking out her tongue at me. 

"Ah, maybe Kaoru is right --" 

I gritted my teeth. So he's taking her side? Oh, I forgot. What the bloody hell are lovers for? "I don't care who's right. I'm leaving if I want to leave." 

"That's too bad," I heard Yahiko, who had been silent for along time now, mutter. "I promised to Ayame and Suzume you'd go back to the dojo. They really wanted to go fishing with you this morning ." 

"They did?" I asked. I guess it sounded stupid, but I heard some hope in my own voice. What a surprise what little kids could do to you. I guess kids were just like wine for me. 

"They're waiting now, I suppose," Yahiko said again. He was speaking absently, obviously caught in the beauty of the surrounding. 

Finally, I agreed to stay -- me and Kaoru couldn't agree on terms, so I agreed one more day in the dojo. Kaoru claimed it as a time to 'think it over' but really, it was for the two girls' sake. I was really growing attached to them. Sure enough, Suzume and Ayame were waiting for me, those little angles. I had a little chat with them, then later played sticks. 

That night, there was nothing much to do, so after we ate, I decided to bathe again before Kaoru re-bandage my wounds. The night air was cold and I knew I'd be shivering in the tub, but I just felt like taking a bath. Of course, I didn't mean just take bath. I sort of just hanged around and played to myself like a kid who was fond of water. But I was thinking to myself too. Yeah. Most of the time, my thoughts usually kept going back to my dream. I tried thinking of whose eyes it might be...... and you know whose face came into my mind ? Aoshi Shinomori. Then Naoko Hirobumi, the leader of the Kuroi Bara. My mind tried to remember every guy I met, yet, no one seemed to own those dark eyes. It must be really a dream. Besides, it was too good to be true. 

Humming, I splashed water at my face. Later , I was singing. Most of my songs were interrupted by stabbing curses as I grumbled to myself. There was nothing in my head-- I couldn't remember what happened that night with Sano, and couldn't distinguish whose eyes in my dream were. Although I did pay so bit attention to sayings and hearsay, I still wanted to believe that my dream might be connected or at least, telling something of my real life. I guess I was so engrossed in my thoughts that it was sometime later before I heard some noises outside, and after some second, realized there was a battle going on. Quickly, I pulled on whatever I saw , which was not enough to clothe my whole body (but I guess I was too hot to go out that I didn't care!), grabbed my little knife and dashed out. There, Kenshin, Yahiko , Kaoru and Sano were engaged in a fierce battle with a bunch of bastards who were attacking the dojo from all directions. Sano was the one nearest the bathroom, and he gave me a puzzled glare in seeing me almost naked. Only a little piece of garments were tied around my dripping body. 

"Go back in there!" he barked at me , getting rid of one rascal coming from behind. 

I shook my head. "No ! I want to fight them." Charging from my left was another fool. I knocked him out with my elbow. Then came another after another, but really, I was not after them. I scanned the battle for some signs of the mysterious man, and as I had predicted, he was the on the roof, watching everything. That shit. I went my way through, jumping to the roof as I fastened the cloth wounded around me in a tight knot. Readying my knife, I went after him. The straw hat veered to my direction and I knew he saw me. He raced away, as I chased after him. Yeah. LIke a lunatic again. I guess sometimes, you just had to look like a lunatic to get what you want. turning around, the mysterious man paused, then , seconds after, some darts were flying to my direction. But, hah! I've seen that thing before, so knowingly, I jumped and missed his darts. But what a failure I was! One of his three darts hit my left hand and due to the pain, I released my dagger. If I hadn't told you yet, well, I was left-handed and knifes my way through using left. Gosh. How stupid of me! Shifting my gaze to my dagger and to him, I faltered whether to follow him or lose my dagger. Of course, I chose my dagger. It will be really useless to go after him without my dear friend. When I got it, he had disappeared. I felt so helpless and hopeless but I would not give up so easily. Time will come when we would see each other again. That next time I would not lose them. 

The next day was a better day, the sun was up and I was determiend to leave because of what happened the night before. When I woke up and found no one, I thought it was the best time to go and escape even the part of saying good bye. One thing was missing, though : my dagger. It was a mistake to look for it, but I could not bear lose my one and only baby left. 

"Are you looking for this?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned to the doorway and saw a tall figure of a man no other than Sanosuke, the nosy Sagara. On his right hand was my dagger. 

"Uh..yeah?" I answered uncertainly. "Give it to me." 

"Where you going?" 

"Fishing," I answered, this time with more confidence. 

"Really? Can I go with you?" 

THis annoyed me. What right did he have to mind my own business? Crossing my arms over my chest, I glared at him. "Excuse me, but why are you acting this way? I said I'm going fishing and I am. Now give it to me!" 

He was amused, that bastard and refused to give it to me unless he could tag along. And to add to my misfortune, we met up with the two little girls who I could not take saying no to. So me and Sano, as well as as Ayame and Suzume, headed to the nearby river where we would fish. 

The two girls were only eager to fish at first, but later when they laerned you have to wait, they decided playing along the banks was better and left me and Sano to fish in their place. We let them be as we sat side by side on the banks with a wooden pole. Sano gave me back my dagger. 

Crossing both arms beneath him, he lied down, a piece of stem stuck in his lips. I bet he was happy he got his way. Deep down, I was also happy that at least, once in my life, I had spent one joyful afternoon with lovable kids and a friend who was really concerned about me. Maybe I should cherish every second isntead of hating myself for letting them talk me into it. We began talking to each other. 

The noises drove away the fish. The girl's happy laughter as well as Sano's talking warned them about a predator's presence. That was why I didn't even catch one. I stood up to go to some other place, excusing myself pretending to be upset. 

He stopped me sitting up and laying a hand on my shoulder before I could stand up. This got my attention and I turned to him to yell. But his face had gone closer to mine, and I could only stare back at his eyes with realization. 

"Oh geez," I muttered under my breath. Those eyes. Eyes as dark as night. Plus the sound of the river. His tall figure. It made me remember something from the not-so distant past. I gasped. "It wasn't a dream then, was it?" I whispered staring at the deep color of his eyes. 

He didn't reply, and was going to, when we were interrupted by a hoarse voice. A tall large man stood not so far away, holding a frightened Ayame with his big hands. "So you are here all along, aren't you?" He greeted me with a grin. His face was heavily wrinkled, his forehead scarred. I could not remember him but I was sure he was an enemy. Both me and Sano stood up, eyeing him angrily. What a coward. 

"What do you want?" Sano asked him. Suzume was not so far away, crying. She met my eyes and I nodded at her to ran to me. SHe did, and I covered her with a hug. Poor kids. That was why I wanted to leave. Ayame, however, was pale and just stared back at us helplessly. When Sano moved, more enemies revealed themselves who surrounded us. 

"That is no longer a question. You know who I want." His eyes went meaningfully to me. "Give her to me and I'll let this kid go." 

He was going to protest, but I held him back, standing up from my crouching position. Suzume tugged at my garments, burying her face in my stomach. I held her back, caressing her hair. "Fine. I'll go. Now let her go." 

"Don't try to fool us, woman." 

"Let her go!" I ordered sternly. 

"Fine. But if you dare trick us, all of your friends here will die." 

Gently releasing Suzume, I began to walk towards him. 

"But --" Sano began but I raised my hand to him. 

When I was close enough, I said again. "Now let her go." 

The man didn't trust me, but he trusted he could kill me or my companions anytime if I tricked him, so he released the girl who ran to Sano immediately. The man then, pulled me and hit me hard on the stomach. I passed out, but I knew he carried me somewhere. 

He wasn't from yakuza. He was from the Kuroi Bara. I could not believe I had forgotten about them. Everything was planned by my arch enemy, Sawagi, the quiet man who loved to hate me. He ws playing leader while Hirobumi ws gone. They kept me in a room, me alone , where during my solitude, I was afraid I would go completely insane just staring at the wall. Every meal time, they served me something, but I ate less and less. I didn't have any appetite. 

My dagger was gone. I didn't know who took it. BUt when I saw the glint in my enemy's eyes, I knew it was him. Sawagi. He had some sort of plan to kill me. How he loathed me. But he should know I loath him as well. 

Hirobumi came to see me by..I didn't know when. I was unable to trace the number of hours I spent inside the room. It seemed forever. But he came to visit me often and claimed to be an ally. He wanted me back. 

"Please. Come back to me," he had said. 

During my stay, I felt completely weak. Not only because I barely ate, but because of my wounds which were not tended to, and also the fact that I disobeyed Kaoru and took a bath. I felt myself growing hot, and I knew I going to get ill. When Hirobumi found out about this, he wanted me cured, but I knew it had a price. If there was anything I needed, that was any help from him. I didn't want anything from him. I didn't want anything to do with him. I didn't want any debts. Because I already had so many. 

He insisted. That I "come back" to him, although I never really became his and he never got my loyalty. That I get a cure, although I never asked him of anything. "I don't need help. Not anyone's. Not yours," I had replied to him coldly. At times, I would just stare at the ceiling wishing I was dead. It was stupid of me to have wished that something as good as that afternoon, when I was with Sano and the girls, could happen again. It was just a dream then, just a dream. I was so right about cherishing every minute, every second of its reality. Then, all I could do was stare. I felt so helpless. 

All in all, Hirobumi was a good leader. A good law offender, if that was how I would put it. He was the only one I could trust, although not really completely trust. Aside from him , all his men seemed to be influenced by that Sawagi. So they all hated me with all their hearts. If they happen to have it. 

Hirobumi, a man with long dark hair , and equally dark eyes, would constantly talk to me. He called the doctor, but I refused to any of his help. I just wanted to die then. I was so sick of all these things going on in my life. How come I could not be left in peace? How come there were people suffering in my expense? How come this life of mine sucked hard? How come Sawagi was there, still alive? 

The Kuroi Bara leader was patient with me. I didn't understand why he would want me. Surely, there were other capable members of his group. And didn't most of them think that women were nothing but a waste of skin? That was why Hirobumi still got my respect, even though I wasn't in good terms with him. He was one of those few men who didn't categorize people as either weak woman or strong men. He respected me and believed in my abilites, regardless of my age and my gender. But one thing I didn't understand was why he made me do something from the past. I wasn't still sure if he was the one behind the seduction-of-Shinomori-and-bomb-the-bed plot, but if it wasn't him, who would be behind it? Sawagi? I would not ask why. But where was he during that time, if indeed it was Sawagi who planned that? The questions in my mind kept me from trusting anybody at all. 

It was one time, where probably Sawagi was unable to contain his fury and entered the room while Hiorbumi was visiting me. It was the first time he ventured to almost clashing with his leader. "I want to challege you." 

I said nothing and just stared back at him with a dumb expression as I pulled the covers of the bed up to my chin. It was surprise he spoke. He was usually quiet. The earth must be coming to an end. "I don't lower myself to fighting a scum like you." 

"Did you hear that?" he demanded from Hirobumi. "She just insulted me! And isn't it when she insults one of us, it almost as bad as insulting all of us?" 

I rolled my eyes and turned my back on them. "Yeah right, Sawagi." Sawagi spared his voice just to pick a fight on me. I should be honored, I know, but I was too lazy. Besides, I wasn't in the condition to fight. One of the things I didn't like was fighting and not confident in winning. 

"I challenge you!" he repeated. I heard Hirobumi shut him up but he insisted. 

"I want to sleep , please," I told him. 

Hirobumi defended me , for whatever reason. It got to Sawagi and the more he wanted to fight me. 

"Stop defending me, Mister Leader. I can fight my own battle," I snapped at Hirobumi. 

"Did you hear that?" Sawagi asked his head like a kid. He had been acting like a kid since he entered the room. "She just insulted you. She's gonna pay, I swear. I swear." 

What was going on? Why were they acting this way? 

Angrily, I flipped the covers and sat up straight. "Shut up!" I yelled at him. 

He irritated me. Because of that, he was going to pay. I accepted his offer. A fight was going to be held as soon as possible. Sawagi left with a smug smile on his face. Hirobumi turned to me, worry in his eyes. "But --" 

"Please," I stopped him. "I'm tired." 

He leaned closer, and pulling me, felt the back of his hand on my neck much to much of my surprise. "You're sick. Don't fight him." 

"What is it you if I lose, huh?" I asked him quietly. 

He gazed back into my eyes. For a moment, I thought I saw the same thing I saw in my Master's eyes, as well as Sano's. But I dismissed it as an illusion and pulling my arm, flipped the covers up to my head. 

I heard him sigh. "Because I --" 

Whatever he said next, I pretended not to have heard anything. Or it could be a dream. Another dream. 

The next day was when I decided to have a fight with him. I still have some remaining strength. Since I had no form of mdication, procastinating it meant decreasing my chances of winning. Yes. Chances. Only chances. 

For the first time, I went out to the sun, right by the garden of the house they confined me in. The people formed a circle in the center where our match was going to be held. I saw many faces present there. The people who all looked familiar, including the man with scarred forehead. But that time, my mind was jumbled. I could not even think straight. What if I lost? 

Of course, I'd lose, I told myself. The man with scarred forhead had given me my dagger. Just look at yourself now. For a moment, I thought if refusing to see a doctor as well eating my meals were both bad ideas. But then I told myself it was much better than having a debt to any of them. Sawagi came, carrying a weapon. A long wooden stick that was probably even taller than him. He carried the smugest smile of all of them. He was pretty confident of his victory. I hated him. It powered up my desire to win. 

The men cheered for him. No one cheered for me. But I saw Hirobumi. He came, and he was watching me. I met his eyes. It was he who turned his head away. He whispered soemthing to the man beside him, and the man came forward, asking if I needed a sword. I declined. I still honor Master Tan's words. 

A fight began. He attacked and attacked. All I could do was avoid it. It wasn't easy. His weapon was long. I only had a dagger. On my advantage, with smaller weapon I could move faster and adjust position. But Sawagi had gotten tough. That or I had just became less efficient. 

He managed to hit me. On the shoulder. It hurt so much I could not move, which welcomed another hit and so on until it was clear he would win. He hit my chest, making the wounds in my chest bleed, and then my stomach and I coughed out blood. I lost hold of my dagger. 

The men cheered for him to kill me. 

I knew it would happen. 

But he stopped. The noises stopped as well. He looked at me with a sarcastic smile as I curled down in the ground. "What's wrong, baby?" 

"Just kill me," I snapped. 

"Why does it seem as though you hate me?" 

"I hated you from the very beginning." 

"That's so bad. I love you." 

"Indeed," I replied cynically. 

His face became grave. "I love you. I know you wouldn't believe it, but I love you." 

He looked dead serious I wanted to believe him. I was confused. He loves me? I wanted to ask, but I didn't. Who cares how he feels? I don't. 

"I really love you." His face changed and the smug look reappeared. "That's why I want to kill you." 

He was going to hit me with his stick, when darts came flying to us. It hit most people around me before they turn to look at who was behind it. In no time, the place was flooded with bodies which piled on top of each other. I was saved because I was on the ground, but some men fell on me, making things harder. 

It was Hirobumi who came to my rescue. He pushed the bodies on top of me and tried to help me go. I dismissed him but he went on. Finally, I was able to stand up with his aid. Suddenly, however, he pushed me out of the way. It took some moment before I could realize what happened. 

He was hit as well and he pushed me out of the way. He fell down on the floor, his chest bleeding. I ran to him to help him. During that time, it was pretty chaotic. The people who survived were fighting the newcomers, while the newcomers, whoever they were, had penetrated through and was becoming more and more aggressive. I was lucky to have survived. 

"Hang on, Hirobumi," I told him. I was doing my best not to panic. INside, I was torn in saving Hirobumi, although I still had a minor grudge against him for saving me, and going after the man. I know who was behind it, even though I wasn't able to see anyone in particular. I could feel this familiar presence. It was the mysterious man, the enigma. I was going to get him for this. 

However, the slowly dying Kuroi Bara leader before me told me I should pay more attention to him than to anything else. He needed my help badly. 

In frustration, I told him. "Why did you save me?" 

He looked back at me, almost grinning. I wanted to slug him then. But I found it hard seeing the once valiant man I know will be dead in minutes. I took his hand in mine. "Hang on, Hirobumi. Hang on. I'll get you help." 

"I don't need help. Not anyone's. Not yours." At the mention of my exact line, I could not help smile at him. 

"You're a fool, Hirobumi. A fool." 

"And so are you." 

I felt his hand losing its grip on mine. I panicked, then found myself desperately calling out his name to hold on. Looking around quickly, I found no source of hope. Everything had gone completely out of control. More people end up dead, either by darts flying or by swords stuck in their bodies. The ground I was stepping on was coated with red blood. To add to that, I saw fire starting at one end. Then Sawagi...I saw him, coming to me. He was bloody. There was a shouting of " A bomb! A bomb!" that even caused panic to those alive. 

There were also alerts that the authorities had traced their HQ. THen Hirobumi's hand slid from mine. I looed down at his body. He seemed just sleeping. I cried at him to wake up, but there came to reply. Desperate, I touched his pulse. No pulse. I dropped my head, still begging him to wake up. Again, another being lost his life for my sake. 

A pair of shoes so close to mine stopped, causing me to look up and meet Sawagi's ferocious eyes. "Too bad. I was going to kill him." 

"Sawagi --" I began. He should know better than to mess up with a woman who was not in the mood. 

Pointing his stick at me with one hand, he threw me my dagger with the other . I released Hirobumi, glaring at Sawagi. It was then that I noticed that it was just the two of us in the burning house. The others were either dead or had fled outside in the hands of the arriving cops. 

"Now where were we? Oh I remember. I told you I loved you. I still do," he went on, watching me with confident eyes. "Until the end. Now I don't care if both us dies but I'll take you to hell with me." 

He became violent, and tried hitting me with his stick. He was serious. One bomb to my right had gone off. Who could be responsible for that? 

The fight that begun without my consent told me that I better worry of what was going on. My main business was my "lover" Sawagi, who wanted to me with him to hell. Damn. If hell was going to be with him, then it wasn't just hell. 

"Sawagi --" I tried talking to him. 

He continued attempting to hit me. I only tried to miss it. I tried thinking straight and anylyze the situation. It didn't really matter who won or lost. At that point, if we do not leave the place, we'll roast. And I didn't like the thought that I died because of something as that. I continued to retreat until the wall was at my back. He got me cornered. I thought of a way to escape. 

Not so far away, I saw a window, that allowed me to see a the reflection of the moon on a body of water. A pond! I could ran to it and save myself if Sawagi wanted to commit suicide. 

But from the way he looked, it was as though he would not let me go. 

Then everything happened so fast. Another explosion. So much smoke I could not see. I remember trying to see, as I coughed for breath. Then strong pair of arms pushed me to the window and me, together with my 'savior', splashed to the water. I remember it was so cold, in the midst of icy waters. So cold I snuggled to the arms of that someone. Before I passed out, I caught glimpse of a mysterious man as he stood on one roof, grinning down at me smugly. 

J**anuary 99 © Sakeena **


	2. Door to Survival

**New Life  
Chapter 2 : Door to Survival  
a Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction   
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com>**  


The sun was setting when I reached my master's house on the third week of my skinny attempt to start my life again. Everyday, I work at Sekihara's hotbot restaurant with some other benevolent babes. The pay was not much of a something to brag, and the work was not something to shake your fingers at, but I sank my teeth on the position anyway. The twins were indeed as benevolent as their other babe employees, I had to admit. Kaoru was right in what she said.

There was nothing interesting or important that ever happened for the past weeks. One thing to note, though : there was no trouble, no mysterious man that visited me. I didn't know whether that was a good or bad omen.

I went in my master's house, slumping down. The people from the Kamiya dojo helped me rebuild my master's house. It was not lavish, just a little hut you could spend a night over, and not so spacious either, just fit for a person or two. But it was cozy, and somehow, I could say I was never alone.

I was trying to live a straight life once again, the life which my master taught me. Boring, I had to confess, since a straight life rather meant no moonshine. But I was doing my best to get used to it. If that was the least I could do to make up for breaking my master's last will into not touching a sword again, then, I had to do it. So after I ate barbecued fish, I went to sleep. From my room, you could catch a glimpse of the stars. The stars were nice when they don't sparkle much, but when they do, it sort of brings me chills. Actually, I wasn't used to sleeping early. But I had to, since there was a work - a responsibility - that awaits me by sunrise. According to Kaoru , that would be a good start for a good life. The thought of that stubborn girl made me smile.

I made it through the evening and when my eyes opened next, it was morning. I prepared myself and headed for the restaurant. The first person who greeted me there was Sanjou Tsubame, a pretty little girl with brown hair. She was gentle and kind to me. I remember Kaoru telling me that Yahiko had his eyes set for that filly, and the more I stay with Tsubame, the more I was convinced that Yahiko was not making any mistakes.

The work in the restaurant was the usual stuffs. I had the feeling it was just another boring day. I did my best to stop drinking and live life Master Tan's way. Of course I still had my dagger with me. I finally got back my dagger from that Shinomori, but I gave it to Sano. It just so happened that the person who saved me from the explosion and sent me shivering in the water was no other than Aoshi Shinomori himself. I didn't manage to talk to him because according to Kaoru, he brought me back there in the dojo unconscious without any word and didn't bother wait for me to wake up. I was very sick the next day, coughing still and had their friend who was also a doctor, Takani Megumi to see me and check me up. I still had my bloody cough , though but she gave some stuffs to lessen my cough. Then I found my dagger stuck in my chest, the one which Shinomori had taken and the other one on my waist. Before I leave, I gave that dagger to Sano then went to visit Sasami and Haru as I had promised the boy of my return. I often stayed with them for some time . During my visits, I learned from Sasami's confession that they were being paid by the joined forces of yakuza and Kuroi Bara (under Sawagi and Uchiori Arisawa) to be kind to me. She also claimed that she didn't want to do anything like that and she never needed the money, but the gang threatened to kill her and Haru, so she agreed. Poor lady. But I understand her situation anyway. 

That day, there was nothing exciting. I wanted to have a drink again, but I stopped myself. I guess some things just needed discipline. Then, by mid afternoon, a young lad came and was looking for me. He said that he was looking for me for so long now. 

"What?" I asked, scratching my head. The guy appeared to be of my age, brown hair, brown eyes, 170 cm tall. "You," he mumbled, panting. "I've been searching for you all over Japan!" 

I guess he was telling the truth because he was almost hugging me. Guh. Like he just saw the woman of his dreams. And another guh. We were attracting so many attentions. "Why??" 

He held on my shoulder for support. "Master -Master -" 

My brows wrinkled in confusion. "Just say it, ok? " I snapped. No matter how straight I live my life, there was always this snapping that comes from my mouth. I still get easily annoyed. 

"Master --" 

"Omigosh!" Sae screamed. "She's you're master?" 

"No," we chorused sarcastically. 

"Then what?" 

I shrugged and shook the lad. "Nani??" 

He took a deep breath and began speaking. "Master Tan. Where is he ?." Then he introduced himself as Ikehara Keiichi a nephew of my master from Kyoto. 

Quickly, I pulled him somewhere where we could talk alone without anybody interfering. He was looking for Master Tan, telling me he had a big sum of money and all those stuffs of and how he was scanning the entire country for him. My attention was suddenly drawn. Oh no, not really about the money part, but about my master. I didn't know he had a relatives and a nephew. I didn't know he was wealthy, since he appeared to be the same ordinary folk. I guess there were things he needed to keep from me. I guess there were some things I never knew about. I guess there were some things I should never know about. Then I got pretty hooked up with my thoughts again. After some minutes of talk and told him his uncle was dead, he asked me where we could meet again for the negotiation of master's wealth he left in his family's care. I told him he could always meet me in the restaurant , but it was much better if we meet during some other time that didn't have to intermit my work. Finally, we managed to settle an arrangement and he was going to come back right after my work that afternoon. 

Sae was the one who showed her interest. "What did he say? What did he say? What did he say?" she asked repeatedly. 

I put on back my apron, ignoring her. "I've got work to do, right?" 

"But you'd tell me later, ok?" she winked at me, grinning. Grrr. I knew what she was thinking. That afternoon, he came back and he accompanied me as I headed back to my master's house. He claimed that he came from Kyoto , but came here to Tokyo in search for me. We were talking for quite a time, because when I looked out the window, it was dark and the stars were out. 

"Got somewhere to sleep?" I asked him. He was sitting opposite me in my humble little hut. 

Ikehara shook his brown head. "Heading back to Kyoto." 

"You can stay over if you like," I told him. Actually, I was a bit surprised he bothered looking for master when he could keep the money instead. Maybe if I were in his shoes, I would have kept it for myself. I guess Master Tan and his kin were different. 

"Thanks but--" 

"No I mean it," I cut in, standing up. "What do you wanna eat?" I winced at my own question. I gave out choices anyhow. "Barbecued fish, barbecued fish or barbecued fish?" 

Ikehara watching in amusement. Before he could say anything, I broke in again. 

"Let's have barbecued fish," I declared , slapping my forehead. There was no much a choice for him. "Whether you like it or not, you should like it," I informed him dryly. You know, I was not much of a good host and I guess it was becoming more and more obvious by the second. 

"Sure," he answered politely, shrugging. 

Before I exit the door, I spun to him. "You should like this or else...." I warned him. 

Ikehara just nodded. I got woods I used and in no time, there were about four barbecued fish. I was going to bring it over inside, but Ikehara had stepped out of the house, observing the surrounding quietly. The night had come so swiftly I barely noticed it. The moon was out but it was not full, and some stars were sparkling so brightly that it began to scare me. There were those familiar noises around that could be heard only during night as the wind seemed to blow colder and colder each minute. 

"Where do you wanna eat?" I asked him. 

He turned to me with a sheepish look. I noticed he was shy but he got to crack a joke anyhow. "Here here or here?" he asked me. 

I stood up, crossing my arms over my chest rolling my eyes. He was starting to amuse me. Finally we decided to settle there outside. Unlike those people from the restaurant who considered themselves "victims" of my cooking , Ikehara was such a polite guy that he didn't give out biting comments about the fish and didn't hear him say something like " this stinks!" or "whadda heck is this?". I guess he didn't want to embarrass me even when we were alone. Or maybe he knew what kind of a person I was and getting me mad was the last thing he wanted. 

"So , this is where Ojiisan used to stay?" he begun. 

"Yeah, " I answered simply. My gaze steadied on the blazing fire in the between us. Maybe the reason that I had Master's house rebuild in a hut instead of what it used to be was that to lessen my sadness. Yeah. Somehow, it did lessen my sadness, but did it lessen my anger? No, I guess not. My anger was still there, I was so sure. True, Sawagi might be dead, but he didn't die by my blade. And that Shinomori!! Why did he have to save me? Why can't he just mind his own business? 

"Well, if you don't want to answer it, fine with me," he was saying. 

I blinked. I was getting hooked on my thoughts once more. "Sumimasen?" 

He tossed something on the fire absently. " I was asking you how Ojiisan died," he muttered. 

I hesitated. I really didn't know whether it was a nice idea to tell him how my Master died. Getting to know me was already not a nice idea, much more tell him something. But I decided to tell him a little something, maybe a little white lie , so at least to satisfy his questions. "Well, he --" 

My statement was interrupted as the wind blew harder and (colder too) and the fire was extinguished. I was feeling another presence once again to my disbelief. I looked up, veering my head to different directions, searching for the company. 

"It's just the wind," Ikehara assured in hearing my discomfort. I met his brown eyes and signaled for him to shut up. He did so, but the question in his face was visible . The wind was blowing so hard causing some dust to irritate my eyes. That gave me the feeling that staying outside was getting way to hazardous for him, so I motioned for him to get inside. If ever somebody wanted a fight , then the battleground should be hell ready as the warriors. 

"What is it?" Ikehara whispered in my ear as he walked past me, seeing my uneasiness. 

"I'll explain later," I replied softly. But really I had not the least intention to tell him. Nowadays, not only what you don't know can kill you, but also what you know. I shut the door behind him, observing the surrounding. Master's house was somewhat isolated from the civilization, a little far from the main town, adjacent to a river , an indication of an innumerable supply of fish. It was supposed to be nice evening........but what the hell? I hate to think that the newcomer was somewhat jealous of Ikehara spending a night with me, 'coz you know despite this 'new' life that I'm starting, I knew -- if you don't mind my pride -- that I still have this strong hold on men. 

The stars seemed to have disappeared along with the rays of the moon. It seems like the guest had the ability to make a grand entrance, which was most of the time, meant to scare you out of your skin. I guess I was getting pretty much used to it that it could scare me no longer. Scanning the environment , I was successful in seeing his figure atop a tree. A dart came, hitting the ground an inch away from my toes. Not even three seconds have passed, his figure was gone. Bending down, I picked the dart. It was the same dart that had injured my left hand, chest , neck and leg. 

I sighed as I came in, tossing the dart aside. So the mysterious man came back , eh? I wonder what the heck he was up to. But I had to admit, life without him was ....dull? When I got in, Ikehara was interrogating me with his unsatisfied questions which I didn't bother answer .I knew he was worried and all, but it was for his own good. The next morning, I woke up pretty late to find Ikehara gone. I bounded for the Sekihara restaurant without stopping by whatever river the mysterious man was referring to. I was getting tired of listening to his petty orders. Besides, I tried forgetting my revenge and the murderers of my master. It was Kenshin who made me see the obstinacy of revenge. Didn't I tell you he was indeed a man of honor and pride? When I was about to leave, he met me alone and talked to me. He said, " Remember the consequences of your actions and the people who is going to suffer for it. The world doesn't revolve around you. Prove yourself worthy of living this life and quit being headstrong enough to attempt get your revenge. You never get anything in doing so. Learn to let go and live life to the fullest. Remember that." I couldn't forget his words. They were gentle, but firm and they spoke of truth. He reminded me of my master. 

Everything was just fine in the restaurant. Ikehara hadn't returned, so I supposed he had headed back to Kyoto. Whatever. The total of customers in the restaurant reached its peak during lunch and Sekihara was forced to order me to go to the market for more food supply, which was then running low. Actually, Tae-san was ordering some other fellows, but I volunteered anyway. I was sort of bored. But I guess I made such a wrong move that when I came back, the restaurant was in a chaos. I could hear Tae-san shouting from the inside. Some three men were slumped on the ground , unconscious. When I went in , everything was messy and more people were knocked out. 

"What the heck happened here?" I demanded to no one in particular feeling my dagger on my chest. 

"Tsubame-chan!" Tae screamed , a horrified look coating all over her face. 

"What about her?" Tae-san ran to me, almost close to tears. Her tawny face was pale and her eyes wide with terror. It took some time before she could speak in a straight sentence to tell me about Sanjou's abduction by some unknown men who just burst in right after I disappeared. My blood boiled with rage, unballing and balling my fists. Dullards indeed were those who knew so well how low the peak of my patience was to be a coward enough to involve an innocent girl like Sanjou in their endeavors to get me. They will, no doubt, pay, I vowed to myself. Furiously , I raced outside, my body high with hopes to get even a single clue of my friend's kidnappers, if not catching them immediately. But of course, it was a setup, I figured out later and they took my absence for their dominance and carried off Sanjou. Darn! Men haven't changed a bit, though. They still like to pick on helpless women. So I guess I shouldn't be trying that hard to change. 

However, there was no trace of Sanjou's kidnappers. Some of those bystanders I asked pointed me to different directions of where the abductors had gone off. At such moments that I was on the verge of giving up, a black figure appeared in the corner of my eyes. Hastily, it leaped from one roof to another, but that time, I was really determined to get him, so I began this same expedition of cat-mouse chase , with me, unfortunately, being the cat. So damn absorbed I was in catching him that I overlooked Sagara and Takani as they strolled by the streets and bumped to them by chance. They were accompanied by Myojin, later on I noticed as I tripped down to the ground. Sagara greeted me with sarcasm which I ignored, while Takani and Myojin bent down to help me. But there was no time to waste for greetings or whatever acknowledgments refined folks do , since the man I was after might disappear any moment now. Briskly standing up as I stubbornly refused their help, I ran after him once more, jumping to the roof the mysterious man was on. My feet thumped on the roof . One thing that was annoying me -- whenever I attempt to chase him, seldom do we fail to attract attention and I could feel people crowding to watch, hopefully, this time, my success in catching the mouse. But that was such a dream, because like his usual doings, he vanished in thin air after sending some darts to my direction which I missed by some inches. Right, it didn't hit me, but it caused me to lose my balance and fall down. Grrrr. I guess I overlooked that one ! All this time that he had hit me before, I thought I was immuned to his darts, but here I go again ,committing the same mistakes! When will I ever learn? The pain of my defeat caused me to lose my concentration and I fell on the ground, crashing on a table. It hurt at first, but I was more annoyed than hurt. Gosh! I failed again. It was the trio again who witnessed everything, battled the crowds surrounding me to help me. But I guess I was WAY too annoyed to appreciate it, because I shook Takani's hands as walked off, grumbling to myself. I heard Sagara shout angrily at me and some onlookers hush and whisper amongst themselves, but I was very hooked on my thoughts to care. I was so obsessed in catching him and even believed in myself I could finally do it, but I was wrong. I thought wrong. I believed wrong. If there was one thing that could make me crabby, that's defeat. How I hate being defeated! 

I didn't bother returning back to the restaurant. Sekihara-san could fire if she wants to, but I was getting really frustrated on my attempts to pretend to be able to live this "straight-and-normal-17-year-old- girl's-life" which Kaoru had been trying to teach me. It was just a bummer how I could be trying to do my ultimate best then some thugs would come and ruin everything and put my efforts to waste. Maybe that was supposed to be my fortune -- to continue living an upside-down life I had lead. But hey! Whadda bloody heck was I talking about? There was no fortune no whatever. I was supposed to be the master of my lie and captain of soul, wasn't I? But, oh, well.....I just don't know anymore. 

I didn't go anywhere that night, maybe just stroll around and regret myself fro being such a fool and weakling and letting the bastards go. To think of it, I was actually considering of going back to moonshine, but my being penniless prevented me. And the thought of Sanjou. The last thing Sanjou needed was for me to get drunk, and somewhat, thank God, I realized that earlier . So I just went fishing by the nearest river until late night. To much of my surprise , when I got "home" to my Master's hut that night, I found Ikehara waiting for me, his arms crossed bossily. 

"Where' ve you been?" he demanded. 

I tossed to him the stick which held my catch. "Fishing," I informed him dryly. 

He lead me inside, watching me doubtfully. "Indeed?" he asked, standing by the doorway as he kept his arms furiously folded. 

I sank to the wooden flooring of my house, sighing. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you went back to Kyoto." 

"Why? Did I say something like that?" 

I raised a brow at the high concentration of sarcasm on his voice. It reminded me of Sagara. "Why? Did I say that you said something like that?" 

"Why are you answering a question with a question?" 

"And why are you doing the same thing?" 

He frowned at me. You know, there was but a rare breed of creatures in the history of mankind who could win against the piercing blade of my tongue. Funny, but of those creatures was that Kamiya, who also triumphed in leveling my obstinacy , and oh - should I say almost took my crown ? 

Ikehara remained speechless for a long time, on his hand dangled the branch which held my catch, about some four to five denizens of the deep. His eyes played on it as he, as I assume, thought of a reply against mine. "Am I not welcome here?" he asked suddenly. 

Leaning on the wall, I groaned, crossing my arms beneath my head. "I don't know," I muttered. That night we didn't eat, and to much of my surprise, we ended up telling each other what the heck happened. He said he was inquiring fellows from the town about his Uncle's death, since I refused to tell him about it. However , so few folks knew about him, and most of them were even surprised Master was dead and all he harvested was a little fabricated info, stating Master committed suicide. Poor fellow. I told him about Sanjou's abduction and all of my attempts to catch the mysterious man. 

"Fast, eh? Get a gun," he suggested absently. "You'll catch him , for sure. You know, it's a ......." 

I snapped my fingers. I didn't hear its explanation of it, but hehehe - I know what a gun is and knew what a gun was. I'm not that dumb! And when I think about it, it seemed like a *great* idea... I've seen one before in one of my quests for my pickpocket business. Yeah. A gun. Why haven't I thought of that before? Since using darts would take time for me to master, and it seemed like only the speed of a bullet could level his rapidity, then......it was absolutely a great idea !! I turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" 

He scratched his head, probably regretting his own suggestion. "Well, it has its disadvantages too, of course --" 

I stood up, nearing to him. "I'm going to get one! Do you know where?" 

He blocked the doorway , as though reading what was on my mind. "Wait a minute. For one thing, guns cost much --" 

"Well, didn't you just say that Master left me a big sum of money. I'm pretty sure it's more than enough to get one, right?" I asked him knowingly, my eyes lighting up. 

Just then, the wind began to blow fiercely again. Darn. It's him. I was just figuring out way to get him, and he was there. Speaking of the bloody bastard. I guess he heard everything, that pig! I saw him, perched on the nearest and lowest tree in sight. I paused, looking through Kawamoto's shoulder. I was probably so silent for quite while, because Ikehara spun too in noticing my silence. 

"Arisawa wants Battousai in exchange for Sanjou. The real Battousai." He spun on his heel and was about to leave, but he turned once more. "This is confidential," announced in a matter-of -factly kind of voice. 

"Wait!" I screamed. Guh. Too late. The bastard was gone. I clenched my fists irritably. It was always annoying the way he seem to knew everything about me. And how the insipid heck did he get to know about that Arisawa, my former master, leader of the yakuza? He must be spy working for Arisawa! Damn he! 

Ikehara held my arm. "Forget it. He's gone now." 

"I'm going to get him !" I howled. 

"No you're not." 

"Yes I will! I will get a gun and I will get him! " 

"IDIOT!" 

I stared at him. How dare he call me idiot? Like he could say that and spend the night in MY house! "BOOBY!!" I yelled back at him. 

But he chose to ignore it --because I'll win anyway -- and he decided to lecture me. "You're not buying a gun. Didn't you think that that Arisawa might ask ransom for Sanjou? What will you give him?" 

By time, after some efforts of explanation, I finally got his point and stopped me from chasing after the bastard 

and from getting a gun. But I was in for another dilemma. How the hell was I going to get that Battousai 

surrender himself to Arisawa? And why in the world did Arisawa wanted Battousai? It couldn't be ! Oooohhhh..... 

That night, Ikehara and I figured out a way to get Battousai . The real Battousai. Well, of course, after I explained to him everything. It wasn't that nice, though, but I bought it. At least that was better than my own do-it-by-force method. The plan went like this : I'll negotiate with Kenshin about it and if he agrees I will "pretend" to abduct Kaoru and bring her to Arisawa and it would more likely that Arisawa would trust me for "betraying" my pals. Kenshin will barge in, of course, and be really mad and fight that Arisawa. Along the way, he should be able to defeat that Arisawa, and I should be on my way to getting Sanjou. 

"Well, why couldn't I just talk to Kenshin and make him see the situation?" I asked Ikehara. I hate to admit it, but I disliked too much work. Plus, I wasn't so sure about my my acting prowess. I must have lost it for lack of practices ^_- "He'll surely agree to help out of it was for good cause." 

Ikehara threw out his hands. "It's supposed to be confidential, remember? Besides, to get the real Battousai you should be able to make him really mad. Arisawa probably heard of the new Kenshin and didn't want to fight that Kenshin, but the old Kenshin, the real Battousai. And as you said, that old Kenshin only comes out when he's mad and the best way to make him 'mad' is to 'abduct' his friend and 'betray' him. Because if you just talk to him out of it, Arisawa will surely be furious and wonder how you manage to get the Battousai to fight him and keep everything confidential." 

"Where will you be?" 

"I'll just go and watch everything, in case you forget your lines or you need help...." 

Right, I thought to myself. I was kind of thankful that Ikehara was there to help me set everything. He proved himself not to be "BOOBY" and I felt sorry I called him that. Well, he didn't have to call me idiot in the first place! Anyway, the next day I didn't go to the restaurant for work and instead, "reviewed" everything . Besides, Sekihara must have had fired me. Apart from that, I needed to do something to save Sanjou. After all, it was all mainly my fault she was in trouble. I should have known better than to work in the restaurant full of vulnerable babes! I thought as Ikehara and I headed for the Kamiya dojo that afternoon. No one was outside so I was thinking they might be eating, so I went in. I didn't notice anybody at first, but later on, became aware of Takani there, watching me. 

"Yes?" she asked me with a curt smile. 

I guess she still hates me for shaking her off the day before. But I was not in for any apology. For those who have not yet known the heights of my ever so stubborn pride.....well, it's ore than enough to make you afraid of heights. "No thanks. Where's Kaoru and Kenshin?" 

"They're no here right now, sorry. They both left for the market ," she informed. 

I snapped my fingers, grumbling. Before I could speak again, she interrupted. "And Sano isn't here either. I ordered him and Yahiko of them to buy some medicines. Dr. Genzai is sick, you know." 

"It's her! She's back! She's back! She's back!" A merry voice came in. I grinned, seeing the two girls from the inside. They both giggled in seeing me and ran to meet me. I bent down to level their gazes. 

"You're back!" Ayame screamed happily. 

"Yeah. Missed me?" 

They both snaked their arms around my neck, saying so many yesses as the hugged me. Takani laughed. 

"Seems like they like you much, yes?" she asked me. She seemed suddenly kind, but I took it that she was only nice because there were kids around. I still wasn't sure what kind of a person Takani really was. For one thing, she looked rather kind of stuck - up . But looks shouldn't be basis for judgment, that I had learned and just learned. For one thing, Master never looked rich, but was he, indeed, to very much of my astonishment! 

"Yeah," I mumbled. After a while, I got to pull away from them and encourage them to continue their playing without me. Seeing them when you leave sorts of saddens everything even more. I knew Ikehara was waiting outside. 

I stood up to meet Takani's gaze again. "Anyway, where do you think I can find them ? " 

"Who? Sano --?" 

I shook my head. Why is that she keeps mentioning about Sano? She probably got the impression that....... Ah! How I hate it! But there was nothing I could do. First impressions last. "No. Kenshin and Kaoru. I need to talk to them." 

Takani shook her dark head. I see she was also very lovely and somewhat taller than I. "Sorry, but they went to the market . I couldn't be really certain where in the market they went. If you like, leave a message for them and I'll be sure to tell them when they come back." Carefully eyeing me, she added, "Well, if you don't like to stay over and wait for them yourself , that is." 

By her tone, I knew she suggesting I wait , not for Kenshin or Kaoru, but for Sano. Darn. She wouldn't stop or would she? "No - no - " I stammered uncertainly. "Well, I'm leaving now." Actually as I turn to the door, I was considering of telling her the plans, but I hesitated. You could say I wasn't so sure about trusting her yet. Just yet. I paused as I headed for the door. There was no time to waste and I could neither wait for Kaoru nor Kenshin. So , uncertainly, I turned again. "Ah, Megumi ? " 

"Hmm?" 

All of a sudden, I felt so many presence of company. Omigosh! Of all places, of all times, why? When I sneaked a glance outside, Ikehara was gone. Which could imply that............... 

Hurriedly, I scrambled to Takani, cracking my brains for what to do. There was no time to tell her of my plans, since Arisawa must have sent his men to spy on me and test if I could keep everything confidential. That meant I should start acting out everything and "abduct" Kaoru. But where the hell was Kaoru? Nah. No Kaoru. No Kenshin either. But Takani was there -- 

I slipped my dagger from my chest, and before Takani could turn around to see me, I pointed a dagger at her back to begin my "abduction". Surely, many eyes were watching. I need to make them think it was no frame up. "Don't move !" I hissed. She dropped whatever she was holding and stood up straight. That whatever splattered on the floor, breaking into many pieces. God. How I hoped the two girls wouldn't come out. And luckily, my prayers were heard. But how was Kenshin to know where Megumi was? I almost slapped my forehead. I was blowing everything. At length, I forced Takani to write down on a piece of paper that she was abducted and was summoning Kenshin to help her. It was so poor, I'm telling you ! 

"What should I write again?" Takani was asking. She got a paper from a table and readied herself to write. It was sort of impressing to see her calm when she was already being "kidnapped". Her calmness got me to think of the chances if she knew it was just a frame up. 

I scratched my head. "Tell him that you were abducted you need his help. Now he has to go to the --" Where was that again? Rats. I forgot. Where was Ikehara when I needed him anyway ? 

"Where?" 

"Uh....the the the grove yeah the grove the grove by the river -- yes yes right. The grove by the river. Pronto. Gets?" Takani was bent down, carefully writing down what I said. After some time, noticing she was done, I motioned for her to give it to me. "Lemme see." And she obediently handed me a piece of paper with her neat handwriting. It read : 

Kenshin, 

I'm abducted. Please go to the grove by the river to save me. Pronto. 

Megumi 

My heart dropped. Hell. Did it sounded more like a save-the-damsel-in-distress-and-get-a-kiss-game than a serious note of capture ! ! I was expecting she would write in my behalf and sound more like : Takani is with us. If you want her alive, proceed to the grove by the river pronto. 

I knew I was really blowing it that time, but there was no other choice. If I didn't do it, Arisawa's men might burst in and take everybody from the dojo. That would screw up everything even more ! But when I think about it, I wanna laugh. Imagine you're being kidnapped and still write that nicely ?! Hah! Tossing it aside, I lead Takani outside. But I was right, though. Arisawa had , in fact , sent his men who welcomed us outside. To add to the welcome committee, the bastards, composed of five men addressed me as "Boss". How dare they !?! But there was nothing I could do again. The bastards surrounded us and escorted us to the grove. As I sauntered with them , I stole a glance to the corners of my eyes to see if Ikehara, if any chance, was there to know the circumstances I was under. Nothing was working out the way we planned it. What the hell should I do? Damn it! 

It was getting dark but still no Kenshin. The men surrounded me and Takani, carefully eyeing us. Despite their claim that they were sent by Arisawa to "help" me, I knew so well not to be fooled by such declarations. Arisawa distrusted me, I know. Well, if they have their own motives, then so do I. 

It was getting dark, but no Kenshin. I was getting tired of being watched and my hand , which was clutching the dagger that was menacingly pointed at Takani's back, was aching. Yawning, I stuffed it back to my chest and leaned back. Takani will surely not escape. Besides, I doubt she would try to escape. She was just sitting calmly, loss of words for the past minutes. It was close to dark when I felt someone coming. The men felt it too, since they prepared themselves and left a single bastard to watch us. The rest moved forward the newcomer, readying their weapons and themselves. I guess they were really so damn ready for that, because when I notice one rascal's equipment, there was pistol stuffed on his waist, slightly hidden by his garments. The bastard left to guard us gestured us behind the tree and kept both his bulging eyes at us. How I crave to pluck it with my dagger !! 

I dropped to the ground, leaning on the tree. Megumi, on the other, kept standing and emotionless like she didn't care. Although all I did the previous hours was sit down, I was getting tired. I craned my ears to listen, wondering who the newcomer was. 

"Where's Megumi?" the newcomer was asking. 

I choked. What the bloody hell was that Sagara doing here anyway? The bastard guarding us slapped his hand on my lips to shut me up. Irately, I spanked it off. Even Takani's attention was caught. She gasped quietly. 

"Are you Battousai ?" 

"No." 

"Then get lost. We want Battousai." 

"I'm leaving if I gut my friend back. Where is she?" 

"You can't take her that easily and if you attempt to do so, you'd have to go through us first. " 

Although I couldn't see what was happening, I knew Sano was surrounded. That was mostly the technique of gangs I worked for, including the Kuroi Bara -- surround and attack method. Why, they did that to me and Kaoru not so long ago ! 

I was going to slump lower on the ground and cup my chin on my hand, but a glimpse of one thug's pistol came to my head. The possibilities hit me like a rock. If I didn't do anything, Sano could be seriously injured. Considering the nature of those bastards, they will do everything to win and please Arisawa, and won't ,definitely, fight fairly. The ratio of one to four was already not fair enough. I should do something. Punching the ground, I stood up. But the fight had begun. 

I wheezed trying to think of something. Something that I should do to drive Sano away and still manage to look "loyal" to the bastards. Unfortunately, nothing came to my head, so I just nodded to the bastard guarding us and pulled Takani in front of me, pointing the blade. We emerged from behind the tree with Takani walking ahead of me in slow strides. 

"Cut it out Sano!" I yelled to get the men's attention. The four rascals about him stopped, and so did Sano in seeing his beloved Takani. 

Sagara's eyes widened, first with astonishment, then probably with hatred and rage. "You?" he asked me in disbelief. I have never seen him so mad in my life before. 

Great, I told myself sardonically. Just great. Now, I got Sanjou in trouble, aroused Sagara's anger and hey, what else? That "abducted" will be plainly abducted. But I was supposed to be acting, and since everything was there already and I couldn't explain anything with only Sano and Megumi hearing it, so I played along. "Yes me. Surprised? " 

San's dark eyes blazed with fire, something that really reminded me of Aoshi after he took the dagger rom my chest. It was on fire. "No," he muttered, shaking his head. "I'm shocked. Traitor." Sano was looking like he was still too angry to be stopped, but I was determined to make him stop. Because if not-- "You!" He moved one step, but the four men went on his way. I pushed my knuckles instead of my blade on Megumi's back . I didn't know if she felt it, but she appeared to be hurt. It could be easily reflected on Sano's behavior. And the poor fellow stopped as I ordered him. 

The largest bastard spun to me. "What should we do, boss?" 

If I had a gun, I would have shot that scoundrel twenty times on his skull. He was also playing along, wasn't he? 

"So you're the boss, " I heard Sagara mutter. His evil eyes were still on my direction, threatening to cut my body into cubes. Darn. I was actually thankful for my "subordinates" for being there to keep him from me. 

I ignored his icy comments and commanded my "subordinates" to tie the two. It was totally dark when we were ready to face Arisawa. One bastard ahead of me then me followed by Sagara and Takani, tied together, and to both of their sides were my "men" who were carefully guarding them while two other men were on guard at their back. They were playing -it-safe. 

I got so engrossed on my thoughts, thinking of some plans. I wondered why the scoundrels were playing along. Could it be that they knew everything? And why did Arisawa want to fight Battousai? Before, he was only obsessed in enriching himself, but now, it seemed like he also became interested in the "pyramid of the strongest" and was way too ambitious to dream of reaching the top. Could it be that I was assuming right? What happened to Ikehara? Why just disappear easily like that? Then, a thought hit me that almost paralyzed me. What if Ikehara was a part of these all? What if he was paid by Arisawa to cheat me? 

"Is anything the matter, boss?" the bastard from behind me asked. I blinked. Completely dark. And, oooh, boy , was I getting used to the title of "boss"! 

"None of your affairs," I snapped. I hope that my biting reply was enough to make them see how much I scorn being referred to as the "boss". 

We reached yakuza hq some minutes later. The men threw Sagara and Takani to the floor, while I was forced to kneel right in front of Arisawa himself who sat on a wooden office chair. Beside him was a old man, thin and feeble , his skin was hanging down loosely on his arms and on his face and it resembled something like a grin. Arisawa was slightly old himself, streaks of gray hair from here and there, but his dull ugly face was more swayed by the youth that was still visible on his form. His eyes were deeply carved, giving him a look which of somebody who had not sleep for twelve days in a row and his almost gray hair was bent to one side , done so messily appearing without the aid of a comb. Sano and Takani were behind me, also being forced to kneel. Hell, how much I abhorred doing that! But no choice again. He was my "boss". 

"Good work, lady," he told me. "But where's Battousai ? " 

I was thinking of a reply , then, an idea hit me. I stood up , giving way for Arisawa to see Sano. "He's Battousai," I lied suddenly. "My men" hushed among themselves, and Sagara was looking at me, surprised, but of course, anger was more evident. 

"I'm not Battousai!" Sagara protested. 

"You are Battousai!" I roared. 

One of "my men" spoke up. "But he said --" 

I glared at him. "What made you think he'll reveal his real identity to us? He's Battousai, of course!" 

"I'm not --" Sagara declared. 

"You are too! Don't lie!" I hissed, hoping he would understand my tone. 

Sano was fuming angrily. "What is with you anyway, huh? Why are you doing this to us? " violently he 

demanded . 

I wanted to groan. Why can't Sagara get the "message"? "You are Battousai! You are too you are to you are too!" 

"I'm --" 

"He is Battousai," Takani spoke out firmly. My heart leaped with joy. Could Takani be getting the "message" ? 

"What the --?" Sagara begun. 

Arisawa, who had been sitting silently as he watched us argue, spoke once again. His hand was thoughtfully massaging his chin and his elbow was on the arm of the wooden chair. But the bad part was that he was staring at Takani. "Who is this lady here?" 

I swallowed , scanning the room. If ever anything flunks, then -- 

Four guards behind me, four guard in front of me, four guards to my left and four guards to my right. In short, surrounded. Plus two more guards guarding the entrance and two beside Arisawa and the old man to each side and three guards behind Takani and Sagara. To add to that, "my men" was scattered all around. So that would be -?? 

4+4+4+4+2+2+3+5 

My heart dropped. 4+4+4+4+2+2+3+5 = dead. I wanted to whine. 

"Who is the lady here?" Arisawa boomed when I didn't reply. 

"Uh...er...um...Kamiya Kaoru, the heir of the Kamiya dojo," I lied again watching everything cautiously. The way Arisawa was looking at Takani made me tense. Takani, on the contrary, was calm ,as though she was understanding everything now. And man, how I wished she really was. 

Sagara, who was already so puzzled, smacked the floor with both of his palms. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" 

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. 

Sagara, unsatisfied, nudged Takani. "What's the problem, Megumi? You're not Kaoru!" 

I was so very pleased by Takani's stiff response. "Stop pretending, Kenshin. You can't pretend anymore. You are Himura Kenshin, the Battousai and I am Kamiya Kaoru, the daughter of the Kamiya swords master." 

"But --" 

I shifted my gaze to Arisawa, silently sighing to myself. "Now about our deal....... " 

But to my dismay, he was so absorbed in gaping at "Kamiya Kaoru's " beauty. I was actually expecting for his jaw to drop, but it didn't, probably because he was aware of his men around and the old man who seemed way too grumpy to notice such beauty. But I was disgusted in the way Arisawa was looking at her and hated what ever was I thought was written on his mind. And, like I had anticipated, he walked near Takani and bid her to stand up. Well, she her wrist was tied with Sagara's, so Sagara had no choice but to stand up as well. Even though I was some feet away, I knew Sagara was cursing and giving Arisawa his toxicant stares. 

"Kamiya," Arisawa was muttering, keeping his hungry gaze at the lovely Takani. 

"Uchiori ! " I yelled in frustration, folding my arms before me. I noticed the old man was somewhat pleased with my intervention, because he stopped scratching his head to watch Arisawa more attentively with brows slightly raised. " Where is my prize? " I persisted. 

Sagara swerved his gaze behind him and right to me. "So you sold us !" he charged at me. The poison in his eyes was growing more and more intense, but I chose to ignore it. That was the best thing to do to keep performance well. 

I stared at Arisawa, feeling Sagara's toxicant stare bore to me. "Where is my prize?" nevertheless I asked. 

Arisawa's face crumpled to a complete disgust as he turned to me. I guess he hated the sight of me. "Can't you wait?" he snapped irritably. I rolled my eyes. Like I was enjoying everything. Like I was not irritated. If only there was a way he could taste my wrath....... 

The bastard ignored me and moved closer to Takani. The old man behind him chewed on his lips with a look of disapproval painted all over his feeble face as his grin disappeared. Takani didn't move. To my dread -- I was so right! Arisawa was indeed falling for "Kaoru"! -- he raised his hand and held up Takani's pretty face. Sagara reacted to it fiercely and pulling Takani behind him, aimed his fist at Arisawa. Seeing the scene, "my men" together with the guard moved forward and held Sagara abruptly before he could move any more. Then Arisawa barked orders for "my men" to seclude Takani from Sagara. Just great Sano, I wanted to tell him. I wasn't so anxious of Arisawa nearing Takani with Sagara beside her, but now, Sano blew everything even more. Obviously, the things knotted more complicatedly. The hot-tempered Sagara was brought to to her side with two of "my men" holding both of his arms. Takani was left in the middle with the pervert Arisawa. I should do something. 

Meanwhile, Arisawa proceeded to his activities, first reaching Takani's cheek and watching her eyes with this noted interest glowing in his eyes. I groaned to myself. "Uchiori ! That isn't part of the deal !!" I reminded him in a loud voice that obviously halted him. 

Arisawa, spinning to me, narrowed his eyes. "So what? It is now!" Then his undivided attention went back to Takani. 

"Let her be!" Sagara was shouting furiously. He received several blows from "my men". 

Unable to contain his excitement, Arisawa ordered for the "my men" to bring Takani to his room with the old man behind him who was yawning. That time, I knew I really should be doing something. As two of "my men" surrounded Takani and was about to carry her to the room, I withdrew my dagger and hurled it at one of them. The bastard missed it by a centimeter and my dagger stuck on the wall. Everything became so quiet, but finally, I knew I succeeded in attracting Arisawa's attention. 

"Don't dare do anything to her without my permission!" I warned Arisawa. 

The shit narrowed his eyes. "That's it!" he shouted at me turbulently. "You're making me really mad now!" 

I stared at him in disbelief throwing out my hands. "I've had enough too, Uchiori ! " I yelled back sarcastically. Putting both hands on my hips, I went on. "Why can't you be a real man enough to keep your word ? You want the Battousai, he's here! Now where is Sanjou?" 

From behind me, I heard Sagara muffle. "Damn! Who is that Sanjou?" 

"Why? I'm going to keep the deal! " He grinned, clutching Takani's chin. "I'm just gonna have some refreshments." 

"That ain't part of the deal ! " I screamed angrily. But this time, Arisawa chose to disregard me and the two men took hold of Takani and attempted to accomplish their headman's orders once more. "DAMNIT ARISAWA!" I tried again. I guess I yelled so loudly and so annoyingly that I was victorious in getting his and the grumpy old man's attentions. 

"Don't talk to me that way!" he advised sternly, his eyes snapping widely open. I knew what a leader hates was to be embarrassed right before his subordinates. He was insulted, I know. Despite his calm face, I felt his anger rising and his patience evaporating. Funny , but it sort of brought back Sawagi's memory. Bingo!!! I guess I the punch line was working once again. However to much of my dread, the punch line truly worked, because before I could respond, Arisawa had directed a meaningful stare at his and "my men" and the words I fear would follow came out : "GET HER !" 

More than ten men were after me, I comprehended as I bend my head to opposite directions, searching anyway for escape. The two guards blocked the entrance and the only door to survival was my dagger, stuck on the wall. Briskly, I headed for it, managing to bypass "my former men" who were busy scrambling for me. I was so swift, you know, like I teleported. I deserved a bouquet of orchids and I couldn't help admiring myself when I made it through between Arisawa's nose and the two thugs holding Takani. I fiddled the dagger in between the middle finger and the trigger of my left hand and readying to fight . Seeing Sagara struggle and win over the the rascals who were holding him delighted me. I just wish he finally got the "message" and would really help me because apparently I was, as usual, outnumbered. There was no specific plan on my head, but I knew the first thing I should do was to save Takani from the bastards. I was aware that she couldn't fight and having someone that vulnerable was enough for the enemies to turn everything upside down. That was commonly their "salvation" and "victory" over me, and I couldn't take committing the same mistake I had a day ago concerning Sanjou. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for them, while I was so quick. That was the result of my master's teachings and my heavy training, but it was seldom that I had that ability. I was surprised that "seldom" was that moment. But as I aim my dagger at one of "my ex-subordinates", a strong pair of hands gripped my shoulders. I froze. I knew that voice so well. 

"You're fast, but I'm faster, " he purred to me. Then he chuckled. Everything before me stopped, including "my men" , Takani the guards and even Sagara. 

Probably I was so shocked that I dropped my dagger. But later on, I understood he held my left hand and gently opened my hand, causing me to release it. The knife fell, causing so much noise on a silent place. Instantly , everything seemed reversed during the mysterious man's arrival. I had been so dumb. It was me all along who was " the vulnerable" , not Takani. What used to be a "slow motion" for the opponent's side slid to mine, since I couldn't move, just frozen, powerless, defenseless, dormant, shocked and unmoving. Suddenly, I became so powerless with the mysterious man's presence. When before, things was too slow for me , right then things happened so fast for me that I couldn't catch up. When I got back to my senses and was sane enough to hate myself, it was too late. I, Takani and Sagara were kept on a dimly lit room with no nothing, not even my best buddy around to help me express my anger and annoyance to myself. Unlike in the Kuroi Bara, the thugs there didn't tie us, thank God. But I still wasn't sure how Sagara would approach a traitor like me. It felt like I was stuck on cage with daddy lion terrorizing your life. It felt like being with Arisawa was safer. But thanks a lot once again, mommy lion was there ^_- 

"You're ok now," Takani was telling me, feeling my forehead with the back of her hand. I realized I was coughing. 

I gave a thin smile to her. What doctors undershoot was that not only your health conditions could make you "ok", because even when she claimed I was "ok", I knew I wasn't. I wasn't feeling "ok" at all. I was feeling all that bad. By the way, where was Ikehara? Why wouldn't he come when I needed him? Gosh, I grasped that I was beginning to count on him. That was not very nice. I better stop it before it was too late. Always too late. Bleh! I slumped my head back to the wall as I sank lower and lower to the floor. Both of my arms were on my knees which was pulled up close top my chest. I needed a drink. 

Even when my gaze concentrated on the ceiling, I knew Sagara ws sitting opposite me, staring at me. What I didn't know was with what. With hatred? With disgust? Gosh. He should have been able to get "the message ". I heard Takani walk back to him. Or she could explain for my sake. 

"What were you doing ?" Sagara asked me. I was surprised, I had to admit. The fire in his eyes was gone. 

I laughed. "Nothing. " I didn't have the energy to explain anything. Maybe I was so frustrated that I wasn't as fast as I thought I was. Well, there was really nothing so uncommon of the mysterious man beating me and the lines "You're fast. But I'm faster ." was no bizarre thing. I didn't know why I was so pent up. But to think, I was not that grumpy the way I usually were whenever I lose. Maybe I was drunk. 

Dissatisfied with my answer, Sagara nearer me. I saw his fist hit the wall a feet above where my head was slumped was against. He stared down at me. "What is the problem with you?" I rolled my eyes and chose to disregard him. That time, I didn't care if somebody seize my throne of being the "queen of sharped-tongues ". My head collapsed on my arms sitting on my knees. I wanted to drink. But the bastard wouldn't stop. I felt him took the shoulders of my clothes and pull me up, pushing me against the wall. "Why are you acting this way?" 

I pushed his hands off. "Gosh Sano ! Can't you mind your own business ?" And with that, I sank back to the ground. 

He was going to raise me again, probably even punch me , but Takani stopped him. Didn't I tell you what a relief Takani was there? Right then ,I was asking myself why I got myself into trouble again. All I ever seduced in my life was trouble. Trouble. Trouble. Trouble. Even when I was trying to live a straight life, it all came haunting me back. Why? I tried retracing my mistakes, why I failed, why I couldn't catch the mysterious man, why me, why was I in that place that very moment ...so many whys! Then, I saw Sanjou's pretty face. Yeah. That was why I was there. For Sanjou Tsubame, the first person who was kind to me in the restaurant. It was my duty to save her and to stop bad things from happening in her life. To stop her life from meeting the same fate mine had. Why ? Because she was kind to me. Besides, it was mainly my fault. If had she not known an unfortunate creature like me existed she wouldn't be in this thing. It was all because of me. I blew everything. I was too dangerous to be with. Way too dangerous. 

I didn't know how many hours had passed. That was what happen when I got the hang of thoughts. Maybe I had been there for years. I NEED TO DRINK. 

Suddenly, the door cracked open. Some five men were gathered around blocking the doorway, one of those was Arisawa himself right in the middle and his old man following him like a dog. At once, I demanded for Sanjou. 

"Fine. You want her, you get her." Then Arisawa beckoned for one of his men, and from behind that bastard came the familiar figure of Sanjou. They pushed Sanjou, but I caught her. 

"Tsubame ?!" Sagara and Takani chorused. 

"What did they do to you?" I asked the girl, ignoring the duo's surprise. I gave the people outside a stare. If ever they did something to Tsubame, they will pay ! But the girl shook her head. Arisawa cleared his throat, but the old man leaned to him and whispered something in his ear. Arisawa nodded, then after the elderly bastard had lifted his mouth from Arisawa's ear, the headman grinned. After giving us one look, the door was shut even before I had the chance to escape. Well, there seemed really no escape because they were blocking the way, but I thought i could slip in or something. Oh, lady. Dream on. 

I was still anxious, though about whatever they did to Sanjou, so I nagged her to tell me. But I guess there was none since she never said anything. I was so happy to see her that I hugged her tightly. "Don't ever get a feet away from me," I advised her. She was surprised by my actions, her eyes wide. 

"You're very happy to see me, aren't you, Miss Lady ?" asked Sanjou as she pulled away from my bear hug. 

I grinned. "Yeah." I pulled both of her small hands and squeezed it in mine, looking at her eyes in a way I thought made her blush. I was acting like her prince. "I'll get you out of here, Tsubame. I promise. " I didn't know how, but I know I had to. And as I dropped her hands, my mind searched ways to keep my promise. It was once in a blue moon that I intend to keep my promise. I guess I was willing to do it for Sanjou's sake. 

"That means you're absent today for work," Sanjou mused silently, hugging her knees. 

I drummed my fingers on the floor. How could Sanjou think of work at time like this ? Ok, so I hate thinking about work under most conditions and I guess that was one of those golden conditions. I laughed. "Tae-san can fire me if she wants to. I'm planning to quit anyway. " 

"Why ? " Sanjou asked me innocently. 

"Shoot, Tsubame. You should know by now why." I patted her shoulder. 

Silence followed on. I began to daydream about the wine of my dreams and how I could get one. Sanjou was probably so tired that she fell asleep, and me in noticing it, laid her head on my lap. I was getting sleepy to. 

"You care for her much, don't you ?" Takani asked suddenly. I was astounded they were there. I kind of forgotten they were in the same room I was stuck in. 

"I guess so, " I muttered nonchalantly. 

Sagara spoke up next. "You could have at least bothered to tell us your plan," he grouched stiffly. His long arms hanged on his knees as he crouched on the floor in a slack manner. 

"I wanted to," I retorted softly, stroking Sanjou's silky mane with my right hand. I didn't want to waken Sanjou. "But there was no time." 

"No time?" repeated Sagara cynically. 

His response caused me to look up to him sharply. "I never asked you to come, mister. I wanted Kenshin," rigidly I snapped. 

"How was I to know it was a mere game ?" he shot up again, unwilling to give up. "Megumi was missing and the place was pretty messed up." 

Takani turned to Sagara, scowling. "Not that messed up, Sano," she corrected, folding her arms. "I was cleaning. " 

"Well didn't you read the note ? " My voice was beginning to get louder. 

"Of course I did. " 

"And you didn't get it ?" 

"Get what?" 

I met Takani's eyes. "The message !" we chorused loud enough to stir up the sleeping Sanjou. 

Sagara frowned. "No," he answered, like it was not obvious enough on his confused expression. 

I sighed. There was no point in blaming Sagara for missing "the message". It wouldn't change anything. Perhaps I should just take all the blame myself. After all , I blew it! I blew everything ! My eyes fell on the girl as my other hand reached to my forehead. Inattentively, I massaged it. I craved for a drink so much I thought I'd faint if I didn't get one. Nevertheless, I held myself together. That wasn't the time to be reckless . Sanjou was counting on me. I should stop being selfish and mind others even for just once. 

For Sanjou's sake. I sighed. 

"What is it?" Takani pressed, observing me carefully. 

"I need a drink. " 

Sagara raised out his hands. "There you go again !!! " 

"Shut up !" I hissed. 

"I bet you're hating every moment right now." Takani bared this smile, which I thought was a sympathetic one. She pulled back Sagara's arm. 

"Yeah," I muttered frankly. "How I hate it." 

The smile didn't leave Takani's lovely face. "I know you'd rather do it with Kaoru. I'm so sorry." 

I didn't reply. She was right. I'd rather do it with that stubborn Kamiya, but Takani wasn't so bad herself. But I didn't open my mouth to tell her that. I guess that was rude. But I was not the type of person who'd pretend, especially when I didn't have to. Sometimes, I was just too bold and frank that I hurt others feelings. That time, seeing Takani play her eyes on the floor told me she was a little hurt, but I moved not a bit to assure her. Of all those times I had hidden my feelings , I knew it was about time I speak man to man. I knew I should be saying "Oh, Megumi don't worry, you're not so bad." but I didn't feel like it. That wasn't my kind. I was only voicing out what and how I really felt. 

The thought of Kaoru brought a happy light in my eyes. The incident some weeks ago flashed on my mind -- me and Kaoru, back to back. We were the best, I knew so ,even when we were outnumbered by numerous thugs surrounding us. I couldn't believe how much I loathed her before. So many scenes flashed to my eyes, like it had been a long time ago. Seeing those disheartened me a bit, because I was aware of the hazards I was risking them into. I guess there was no hope for me to have a that "straight life" and stay with my friends. I had to go somewhere. How sad. 

We were silent there for a while , I don't know how long, but I knew it was really long. I was getting hungry so I packed my thoughts of some other things aside from food. Maybe I had totally forgotten my hunger, because when the door opened again, I was ready to annoy Arisawa instead beg for food. 

Some fifteen men were blocking the entrance. Most of them were composed of the thugs who used to call me "boss". I suppose pretenses was really over. Over and over again, I tried to stop them and even demanded where they planned to take us, but they wouldn't reply. Then a huge guy just told me nothing so wrong would happen to us if we will not resist. However, as he said that, another of "my former men " sneaked a blade at the dozing Sanjou and ,again, I was forced to listen. They knew how to hit the punch line. Heedlessly, they dragged us out, even waking the poor little girl and brought us to another room where Arisawa was patiently waiting. What bothered me most was that I was separated from the three (Takani, Sanjou, Sagara) who were surrounded by some men on one corner. 

"Sit, lady ," Arisawa invited me pleasantly pointing to an empty chair across him. The room was lit dully, with nothing to decorate it except the guards and "my former men" who were keeping their fu**** eyes on us like a watch dog . In the center was a wooden table where Arisawa laid his elbows on. He sat on his usual wooden office chair which was behind the table, then another chair was resting before it. Beside him stood the same old man grouchy looking man, who by then, I fugured out, must be his adviser. I wonder what Arisawa was up to that time but I sat down. I was getting tired. 

Arisawa cleared his throat. I wanted to hit him. What was the business-like show for anyway? "I want to get straight to the point, lady," he started formally. It was rare that a yakuza leader like Arisawa to act so........civilized ?!? I kept my questions to myself, nevertheless and listened to whatever the bastard had to say. 

"I heard rumors that you are now wealthy. Is that true ? " 

"No," I lied. "Didn't you know rumors are not to be trusted?" So that was what Arisawa was up to. No wonder he was beginning to be nice to me. He had gotten wind of the latest buzz about my life. I wonder how ? I never saw Arisawa as a gossip ! Besides I didn't remember telling anybody about it ! Then the possibility hit me again. What if Ikehara was really working for Arisawa ? I shook the thought away. I had to be good liar once again. As for Ikehara, if ever the possibilities were accurate, then, I'd have to deal with him later. 

"Liar," commented Arisawa stiffly. THe old man leaned over again and whispered something that sent a glint in Arisawa's fading eyes and with a little shake of his hand, gestured his men to do something only they could understand. Four men exited the room, only to come back with Ikehara in the center. Was I right? I was yet to find out. And for that old man, I was getting really irritated with him. Maybe I'd kill him later. 

Ikehara was not tied, but two men was beside him on both sides, discreetly on guard on his every move. The possibility seemed inaccurate, but the probability of it being only a show was not thin. I guess the best thing to do was not to trust or count on anybody. Sometimes. trusting could be fatal. 

Arisawa spoke first. "Ah! " he cried with phony surprise. "Should I introduce you to Mr. Ikehara ?" 

I watched Ikehara carefully. He looked pretty calm. "No need. I know him," I replied coldly. I met Kawamoto's brown eyes. What are you doing here? I mouthed at him quickly when no one was looking. His head shook slightly. I rolled my eyes. 

The thin man with loose skin who , I had supposed was Arisawa's adviser leaned over and whispered something again on his headman's ear as he handed a piece of paper to the bastard. Arisawa nodded, taking the papers in his hands. He read whatever was written. After a minute, he looked up. " So you know each other?" 

I sighed. " Heck yeah." Turning to Ikehara, I went on. "What in the world are you doing here anyway?" 

"The man - you know - he came over and said he'll kill you if I don't come --" 

"Oh and you believed that mugger?" 

"Yeah." 

"Don't you trust me?" 

"Of course I do." 

"Then why listen to the fool?" 

"I'm just worried." He smiled. "I know how reckless you can be." 

I grimaced. "Everything was just fine," I informed him , my voice still freezing. 

His gaze went to Takani, Sagara and Sanjou. "I don't think so," he argued, eyeing them carefully. "You're supposed to --" 

"Just shut up, ok? You'll ruin everything !" I still wasn't so sure whether Arisawa was aware that I fooled him regarding the "Battousai". He'll be really furious. 

"Everything's ruined," he reminded me. 

"It's not!" 

"ENOUGH CHITCHAT BOTH OF YOU !!! " Arisawa thundered fiercely, hitting the wooden table with his fist. He had been quite busy reading the paper. Wonder what ?! 

"By the way, Uchiori. What happened to our deal ?" I prompted, turning my attention to him. 

"What deal? You gave me Battousai, I gave you Sanjou. I didn't say I'd release Sanjou, or did I?" Then the paper caught his attention again. 

I stood up, slamming both of my fist on his wooden table. "Damnit, Uchiori !" Not even a second had passed and many swords were pointing at my direction. I slumped back to the chair in defeat. 

Narrowing his eyes, Arisawa went on inspecting the paper. He was so absorbed on it that I began to get curious. What could it be that was getting Arisawa's attention ? When he looked up again, a faint grin was spread on his face. Maybe the paper showed some naked women. Ha! As far as I know, I was prettier than most women in Japan -- don't mind my ego and my candor, but behold ! Only the truth comes out of this mouth and keyboard -well, sometimes but there were exceptions. 

"I want to make another deal here, lady," he said, the grin not leaving his face. "Since now that you are already rich --" 

"I'm not!" 

Many swords came to my direction. Arisawa and the old man gave Ikehara a meaningful look. The latter 

sighed. "She's lying. She's wealthy all right. " The swords withdrew. I gave Ikehara my coldest look. His 

response was a mere shrug. 

"Ok, now," Arisawa began once more, holding the paper formally. "If you'd stop lying and --" 

"I wasn't lying !" I insisted. 

"Cut it out lady!" the thin man joined in sternly. 

A flirtatious smile came to my lips. "Well, Uchiori here never mentioned what I'm rich with. You know it could be men --" I laughed to my own joke wholeheartedly. My happy laugh echoed to the whole room and I guess I was acting pretty like a drunk. The men around was forced to point the sword at me again. I stopped but made faces at them. That time, I was dying to get a drink. 

'Ok, so let me start once again. The new deal I'm proposing is --" 

"Denied," I interrupted dryly. 

Swords pointed at Ikehara and at the three who were at the corner. It was always like that. They take the other people's weaknesses for their benefit !! With them around, I had no chance of winning. "Ok, go ahead," I grumbled at Arisawa. Everything was just a joke. I knew Arisawa would be asking me my consent, but in truth, he was only going to exercise his power and force me to do things his way, which were mostly against my will. 

Arisawa cleared his throat. "So this new deal states that I let your friends go and I stop my attempt to fight the Battousai over there if you sign this paper. " Arisawa divulged his 1000-kilowatts-a-hundred-billion-yen-I'm-your-man beam, handing me the paper. It was a contract of Arisawa's proprietorship over the wealth Master Tan had left me. So that was what made Arisawa act that way ! Poor thing. It would surely fall to the wrong hands. How could I have not known? What had the greatest clutch over the yakuza gang leader and could make the barbarian act so civilized ? Money. Money. Money. Money, like women, could make the world go round. I should have known !!!! 

"C'mmon sweetheart! " Arisawa purred to me kindly. " It's not like you're gonna think about it, or are you? Just sign it and everything's gonna be fine. " 

"Well, what happens to me?" I asked, raising a brow at him. 

He looked dumbfounded, like he the thought never crossed his mind....um.... "mind" rather. He was searching for words, maybe nice words, but what followed was not really nice. He just said it in a nice way. "Uh...you die of course," he answered in a tone that seemed an answer to a silly question of what will happen when you stick a knife to your chest. It was like the question was just a matter of common sense. I pouted at him. Before I could speak a word of protest, Arisawa spoke. "Well, you're not going to worry about yourself , or are you? You have nice friends over there and they're counting on you to save them. You're their savior and you're gonna be worshipped after you die. " He winked at me. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but you're just way too dangerous to be kept alive. My affairs are never gonna be safe with you breathing, and so are the entire human civilization. You know that, don't you? So do me a favor. Sign the goddamn contract. " 

I bit my lower lip. Arisawa sounded a lot like a salesman and was doing a sales talk for me to give up my life. But was there a choice? No. If I didn't sign, I will die. If I did sign, I will also die. So what's the point? Hey! Wait a minute. I was sounding like selfish clam once again, right? So I considered for a while. I looked at the things the other way around. If I didn't sign, Sanjou, Takani , Sagara and Ikehara will die. If I sign it, they'll survive. So I better sign it. Rats. Besides, I made a promise to Sanjou. I should keep it no matter what. "Fine," I said after a while. It seemed like Arisawa really loathed me that he didn't want me to survive. Probably he learned something from the Kuroi Bara destruction. That was why he was so cautious on every curve and appeared to have planned every little step on the way. But when I reflected myself, it seemed nearly impossible for that thick-witted butt head to figure out all in his mind himself. So it must be that thin man beside him. If I will be given a chance, I'll butcher him. 

The paper was laid before me and one of "my" men even handed me a writing instrument. But I was still hesitating. There should a way out somehow. "There's one problem , though ," I declared , at the same time thinking of a way out. 

"And what is it?" Arisawa demanded. 

"I.... uh...... I can't write my name," I lied. The entrance was still heavily guarded and so was I and the others. What was I to do? 

Throwing out his hands, Arisawa groaned. "Just write anyway you like !!! It's gonna be fine , really !" 

So I guess there was really no way out. I began signing the contract. Unexpectedly, the entrance opened and one of Arisawa's men burst in, panting. I stopped, looking up. "Boss ! Some fellas there were demanding for their comrades ! We better give in because they defeated most of our defenses outside !" 

"What? Stupidity ! " thundered Arisawa, standing up. "No one's gonna give in now !" Motioning for some of the men in the room, he went on. "Just send more backups!" Then ,the thin man leaned over Arisawa and whispered something to him. 

I took the chance to scan the room for escape. Some men who were holding the three lost their complete focus and began to become uneasy and pretty distracted. I guess they were perplexed with the news of the fate of their colleagues. To my delight, Sagara and Ikehara were thinking of the same thing, because the former attacked the men surrounding them while the latter sent out two men around knocked out and managed to acquire their weapons. It happened way too fast. Arisawa, noticing what was happening, barked orders to stop the chaos without interfering me. Maybe he was so obsessed with acquiring the wealth he didn't want to disturb me as I signed it. When I met Sagara's eyes he hurled to me something quickly. I caught it. It was the dagger I gave him and it stuck between my middle finger and trigger. Without another word, I stood up and pointed it at Arisawa's neck. 

"Nobody move or your boss dies !" I warned. The men who were scrambling for outside paused, and even the thugs Ikehara and Sagara were battling stopped. It became so still , and I knew, that as long as I had Arisawa in my hands, I could drive the car. 

"Leave now, you guys! I'll handle everything from here !" 

"Why?" Arisawa got to ask. "Is the contract signed ?" I pressed the blade of the dagger harder onto his skin. I just wish he'd learn to price something else more aside from money before he dies. What a poor fellow. 

"Tsubame and Megumi! Go now!" I yelled, keeping both eyes focused on Arisawa. The two nodded, and headed for the entrance. 

"Somebody ! Get the contract !" Arisawa yelled. 

"Shut up!" I snapped, sneaking a glance on the contract on the table. The bastard grabbed the chance and slapped the dagger out of my hand. As I released hold on it, everything went in chaos. The fight begun again -- Sano, up against some five men in one corner, Ikehara on the other handling as ,much as he possibly could and me by the table. But I made sure I had the contract in my hand. Arisawa lunged for me, but I missed him and caught glimpse of my dagger on the floor. I scrambled for it. I could neither really say we got the upper hand of the fight nor the handicap, but we were doing pretty good for the outnumbered. I finally retrieved my dagger and was slashing my way through when one voice spoke up ordering us to stop. The voice came from the entrance. I didn't know whether to be happy or to be crushed, but one thing for sure : the voice was awfully familiar, but definitely not Kenshin's. 

Most of us paused but I completely stopped when I saw what was happening. It was the mysterious man, may he go to hell, his arm around Takani and a blade menacing its way to her neck. This time, Takani looked really scared, her eyes open wide with terror. When I skimmed for Sanjou, I found her lying on the floor, unconscious. I gritted my teeth. "Now, now now," the man laughed knowingly. "Drop your weapons, especially you, lady !" he shouted at me, giving me mean stare. I dropped my dagger. I knew Arisawa was dying to wrap his arms around that man. He was saved by the bell. Now, the damn yakuza was getting the dominion again when I heard the familiar voice of Kenshin. Just hearing his voice told me we were gonna win. He got the mysterious man from behind. Dominion was ours, finally ! However, Arisawa was unwilling to gove up just yet, and he got to stab my leg from where he lie behind me. But the clashes that followed later on lead only to our victory. Well, Kenshin peace force was there, so , whaddy expect? 

The stab on my right leg was deep, but Takani helped a lot in bettering my condition. I had Ikehara make crutches, since I really couldn't stand without his help but was rather too uncomfortable to keep my arm around him whenever I needed to stand. Claiming to have improved in her cooking, the good ole Kaoru invited me and Ikehara over. It wasn't that good to deserve ovations, but not that bad either to be condemned. That dish was just enough to make you wince and send you thinking of an excuse to stop eating, but I knew Kaoru was really trying her best. I was doing my best not to throw up, aware of Kaoru's efforts. (Sorry, Kaoru-chan ,but I was just voicing out my opinion !) So before I get slapped like Sagara and Myojin who was way to frank to about the food , I better just proceed on to what happened next. Ikehara was, as expected, just sitting politely as he digested on the entity that was the result of Kaoru's golden labors. Sanjou was there too, and I guess I was getting really anxious over her safety that I kept sneaking a glance at her, only to get myself sighing with relief to see that Myojin boy right beside the cute cookie . That meant she was gonna be safe. However, I was still aware that there was no such thing as a place of safety when I was around, so I decided to leave with Ikehara. He was the only one who seemed available in lending his shoulder for the poor limping me at the same time not risk so much of my concern At least, I was quite assured I wouldn't get into much trouble that I saw he was pretty capable of defending himself. After some days when I was prepared to leave and my leg was not so much of a darn pain, I headed for the Sekihara hotbot restaurant where I knew the Kenshin peace force was taking their lunch. Of course, the cute cookie was there too, and I wanted to see her again. I guess it was because I was her age when I was working for that yakuza gang of Arisawa's. I pleaded for the fellows in the dojo to look after my Master's house. Yeah. It was kind of....really sad, to very much of my shock. I never knew I would get sad in leaving the people there and the girl who I once called as the hot-tempered babe. Al the time I thought I was resistant to such humanly things as sadness, was I wrong because I felt really sad and Ikehara was the first to notice it. Well, they were in the restaurant, when I came and said my cheerio, waving at them with one hand and the other on my crutches. But I couldn't leave that so easily, so I pleaded for Ikehara to get me a drink, and when he finally agreed to get me one after giving me a skeptical look, I headed for my Master's grave where I poured it with this new hope forming in my heart. I never knew what awaited me in Kyoto, or if there is anything that lies for me, but Ikehara promised to help me in everything for this new life. He was really kind to me, although most of the time we were always on our thoughts. And man, could he read my thoughts like Master Tan and sometimes, it felt like Master Tan himself was the man I was beside. He was patient with me and seemed to have known me so well and understood my displeasure when I was to proud to say it out loud. He was my type of man , and that was one of the main reasons I agreed to come with him to Kyoto. And what happened to my wealth? Well, since the Kamiya dojo refused to take it, and so did I or Ikehara, we knew one place where we could entrust it and not worry later : Sasami and Haruhiko. I gave them the money all right, and Sasami finally found out that the dagger I gave her had silver hilt. SO i guess she passed the tests. And the other dagger? I gave it back to Sagara. When I had everything arranged and my little belongings prepared, I set forth to Kyoto with new hopes of new life. Arisawa, who was turned in by Kenshin to the cops, was never to bother me again. The mysterious man, who Kenshin had injured, maybe had died and was never to be seen again. But maybe I shouldn't have underestimated him since during my stay in Kyoto, did he follow me there! 

J**anuary 99 © Sakeena **


	3. Sharp-edged Tongues

**New Life  
Chapter 3 : Sharp-edged Tongues  
a Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction   
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com>**  


A hand tapped to my shoulder. It was Ikehara. At least, it had to be him, I told myself. He was the only one who dare go to the bathroom while I take a bath and check out how I feel. That was because my illness had become quite awful - I had frequently gone with fever and I cough blood more often which leads to my running out of breath, and this sends Ikehara so damn knocked over with anxiety. That was why whenever I take a bath and he hears me coughing, he immediately runs over and nags me about how I feel. At first, I was really furious and slapped him across the face, but I got to it that Master Tan and his clan couldn't be the clan of perverts, and so I agreed that Ikehara was just really worried. 

"I'm ok," I told him. Although I really wasn't . So that was a lie which Ikehara didn't appeared to have bought, since his hand didn't lift from my bare wet shoulders. That was pretty unusual, because he knew I could react to it and knew the consequence that could follow. 

"I said I'm ok. Now will you get lost !" 

Quite aware I was that Ikehara was already used to my sharp-edged tongues and it might not do anything to him, but I also want to show him my annoyance . On the first place, no one bursts in the bathroom while I take a bath and still able to live a minute. Except him that is. 

He didn't move. Angrily, I clenched my fist to control my temper. "Leave now, pervert!" loudly I shouted without turning around as I sat on the tub filled with water. I thought he was going to leave, but instead he laid another hand on my shoulder. Now, that was beginning to get to me. 

"You idi -- " 

My eyes widened as my head froze. I was going to turn around when a knife came welcoming my face. 

"Still, lady," he said to me. 

I coughed. The voice sounded pretty familiar, but I was convinced that it wasn't Ikehara's. 

"Now, stay calm. Don't worry. I have no intention to hurt you, just do as I say," he purred. Quietly, I racked my memory over and over again about the voice, at the same time thinking of a way out. My eyes played around me , until it fell on the window. The night wind was blowing, and to my - to very much of my aghast - a familiar shadow of a figure atop a tree. The mystery was on once again. 

I couldn't believe it. I was in Kyoto, several months after the disaster with the Yakuza. I had assumed I was living quietly with Ikehara on little hut his family had left for him, with no more troubles and worry except of how to make my life more normal everyday. I had thought that the mysterious man had vanished and never to be seen again in the civilization of mankind and in my life. Now, what in the world, for heaven's sake, was he doing up the tree? Was he never going to let me rest in peace, if he wouldn't? 

I guess the sight of my good ole chum took my mind off the pervert caressing my neck with the blade of his knife. He had to repeat what he had said twice in that irritated manner of his before he caught my attention. "I said stand up!" 

Are you out of your fucking nuts? I wanted to ask him, but instead, a cough came out. My dagger was in the pocket of my trousers, and my trouser was scattered beside the corner and the corner was some three feet away. Oooops. From the way I saw it : I , naked, unarmed and vulnerable, and he, clothed, armed and impenetrable, it was all on his dominion.............darn! "Well, hello it's not like I'm taking a bath --." 

"Do as I say!" 

"But you have to close your eyes -" 

"Just do it, ok?" 

Quickly as I rose, I splashed water on his face, then ran across the room to my clothes. However, he had immediately regained himself and had his eyes cleared when I was only able to wound some piece of fabric around my fair white body. Nevertheless, I was so shocked to see that the man was no other than -- 

"Shinomori ?" I asked, bewildered. He was the last person I expected to see. 

"Yeah, right," he answered, wiping his face . He came nearer, while I retreated, feeling the wall against my back. My eyes lingered around. looking for some ways to escape, but that Shinomori knew what was on my mind. With his calm eyes, he walked forward, meaningfully stepping on my trousers where he knew my dagger was hidden. Until finally, he was so close to me I could feel his breath right on my face. 

"What do you want?" I demanded, before he got any closer. 

He spanked the wall with his hands, looking down at me. I gritted my teeth. "Come with me," he answered, his voice still calm. 

"Why?" I asked at the same time trying to find a way out. I still hadn't given that up. 

Aoshi's eyes lifted from mine to concentrate on the wooden wall, clamping his fists. I thought I saw a fire on his eyes again and it , somehow, terrified me. The way he was staring at the wall was like he wouldn't let it stand one more minute. Maybe that guy had gone nuts. After all, why would he want me to come with him? Besides, I thought we were already friends. Why would he do something as that and hold a dagger right before my very face? What in the world is going on? Then, I thought again. Oh. The mysterious man was there, so everything was quite possible.... 

Gulping for breath, I gathered my might and pushed him hard on the chest. I guess it was enough to send him falling on the ground. He had gotten pretty occupied with his mind, and it was one point up for me. "What is going on, Aoshi ?" I demanded. 

My hit probably cast him back to my world, right in Ikehara's bathroom, since he tangled his leg with mine and yanked it. I fell on the floor and he got on top of me and held my wrist against the floor . Hard. "Come with me," was all he said. 

I rolled my eyes at him. He was getting to be really annoying this time. "Why? What for?" I asked him sarcastically. 

His eyes went away again. "Just come with me, I say," he mumbled. He gripped my wrist tightly. 

I had no intention to give in, but he was grasping my wrist so tightly that he stopped the circulation of blood and I had to bit my lower lip to keep myself from screaming out loud. He had to stop or my wrist would fall off. . 

"Ok, I don't really want to hurt you, so you better do it." 

Finally I agreed.. That is ,for one condition : he lets me dress up and closes his eyes as I do so. Then we headed off. 

It wasn't so late, maybe just around eight or so, but the night wind was cold enough to send me shivering. However, that was no reason for me to admit it, especially to Shinomori. 

...... 

We went out and headed to I-don't-know-where. It was night and I was shivering with cold, but was way too "tough" to to admit it , especially to Shinomori who didn't seem to be slightly affected by the cold night breeze. We were walking side by side for some time, me feeling really all that bad and high with fever, and he not caring for the world. Exhausted, I asked him about where we would be going. After all, it seemed like we were walking for what seemed like hours now. But the bastard remained to be silent as though he didn't hear a single word that I said. Suddenly, i fell face forward as a rock tipped my foot. Shinomori barked orders for me to stand up , that ass**** like he had the right to, while I retort as hotly that I will. 

" Keiichi?" I called out , opening my eyes lazily. My eyes were greeted by the an empty dimly lit room. For a moment, I was so lost and no remembrance came to me, but later, after being able to open my eyes wider and getting a clearer vision, I remembered. Keiichi wasn't there. He wasn't supposed to be, because I was with Aoshi, as far as my memory was concerned. The room I was in was quite small, had walls which were painted with solemn colors, and should I say, very neat for a guy to be living in. However, no one was in sight, not even Shinomori. At least, I thought so at first. Where could he be ? I thought irritably. He was nowhere in sight. "Aoshi ?" I asked weakly. I was feeling really terrible and I felt my whole body heating up with fever. The only form of security I could have during those kind of experiences was seeing Ikehara watching me. I guess I had really learned to count on him, after all this time. 

"So you're awake now," said a voice, which I had suspected belonged to Aoshi himself. My senses were no longer to be trusted. 

"Aoshi.........where am --" 

"Aoshi's out. He left you in my care. " 

Oh. So it wasn't Shinomori. I frowned, looking to the source of the voice. It was a smiling guy . He might have been my age, older or younger, it was hard to guess with his smiling face. His hair was brown and he stood quite tall. but I wasn't so sure, since I was really feeling bad. One thing I couldn't forget was his smiling face. It didn't change, even when he saw me and spoke up. He seemed pretty friendly and appeared to be gentle. 

"Where is he?" I asked, with that attempt to rise up. The guy was some feet away , leaning on the wall. It was hard to see him when I was lying down. He just watched me, the happy grin never leaving his face. "He's out to finish up something, but don't worry. He should be back by an hour or so." 

I raised a brow. "What thing?" 

He shrugged. "I don't know. " He chuckled. "But who cares?" 

My fists balled in annoyance. Why did that Shinomori left me in this kid's care, anyway? With a other attempt, I stood up, wishing to force something out of the kid's mouth. But instead, with legs so weak to support me, my body collapsed back to the mattress. 

The guy went on smiling, that really sort of badgered me. "Don't try it now. You're too weak to stand up, so better lie down." 

"Would you stop smiling?" I growled at him, pouting. 

"No I can't." 

"And why not?" 

"Just because." 

"Where is Aoshi?" 

"Who cares?" 

"I do, kido and .........STOP SMILING! Don't you have anything better to do than that?" 

"I said I can't. Why? Don't you like it that I always smile?" 

"No! You look pretty stupid and idiotically dumb to me " 

He laughed again. "Thanks." 

I put both of my hands to my ears. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" I groaned, shaking my head. The kid was nuts. Absolutely 100 %. At least, driving me nuts. I just insulted him and he thanked me for it. Why the heck am I here anyway? 

After some time, I resolved just maybe to lie down and go back to sleep. The kid was absolutely driving me insane, and if I go on talk to him, I will be mad the next hour. He didn't seem to mind my impoliteness, because whenever I sneak a glance at him, he was still grinning. Rats. He didn't seem to have been an inch insulted. I guess my sharp tongues was not of any help to me right then. I couldn't provoke him, at least, to leave me alone. 

The soft creaking of the door caught my attention. Pretending to be asleep, I didn't stir, until I was quite assured the idiotic sunny-faced guy was out of the room and I could keep Shinomori to myself. They exchanged some words, then, the door shut after someone, who I hoped was the smiling guy. 

"So ," Shinomori began . "You were looking for me." 

I shifted around and sat up. He knew I was awake. "What am I doing here, Aoshi?" I was doing my best to sound really bossy , but my voice came out sickly and pleading. 

He didn't reply, staring out somewhere out of the room thoughtfully, leaning against the wall. Frustrated, I ran up to him and clutched on the chest of his shirt and shook him shouting oaths. That got his attention. 

"Aoshi !!!" 

"We've got business to do." 

I grunted with disgust. "Aoshi! I hate to admit it, but I'm feeling really bad and -- " I coughed. I had to hold on his shirt to keep from falling back tot he mattress. 

The door burst open before I could continue with my complaint. One guy, who, fortunately wasn't the smiling one, entered and whispered something to Shinomori. He was a tall guy with whiskers and those little lethal eyes. Shinomori nodded without a word, then, made an effort to waggle me off, but I clutched harder. 

""I wanna go home --" 

"Would you get your hands off me?" 

"I wanna go home!" 

"Would you --" 

"Take me home!!" 

"Take her away !" 

The guy who had arrived to disturb my complaint took hold of my shoulder and pulled me away from Aoshi. Then, they both exited, Aoshi leading the way. 

After a minute or regaining my breath and hopefully, strengthening myself, I headed for the door. I was pretty sure that the guy didn't lock the it. I was hell right. When I went out, I was greeted by this hall with low roofing, as low as that of in the room I had been in, and the wall was pretty much the same -- painted with dull colors. It was long and narrow and almost after every other feet or two , there as door that got me really curious. There was no trace of Aoshi or the big guy there, so I decided to maybe get in one door. But I hesitated, watching the door to my right. But as I was going to open it, on the side of my eyes was that dark shadow that immediately energized my whole body. However, it dashed off quickly in such a speed that could make you think you were only seeing things. It was on the other end of the hall , running to somewhere to the left. But I was quite sure I just caught a glimpse of my old time amigo -- the mysterious man. In seeing him, I instantly forgot about my discomforts and ran after him. I veered left to the dead end and after several yards, I was met with another door. There was no other door, so I figured out he might have left through that exit. opening it, I ran out and was very pleased that I had found the way out. But no trace of the man. 

It was completely dark when I walked out ,but the plants around was discernible for my eyes. It was garden, I presumed, beautifully designed that for a while, I had forgotten about the mysterious man. PLants formed a circle, enclosing the passage. A sight of a figure standing beside a tree caught my attention and my mind back to what I was running after. 

I ran to it, but it didn't move. Recognizing it was no other than Shinomori himself ,I was wholly disappointed. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked without turning around. 

Gasping fro breath, I held on my knees. "Did you see him?" The -the - the-But he wasn't listening. After catching up my breath, I stood up straight and followed the direction of his gaze. The plants was acting like a barrier but I was able to see what he was looking at. I was so shocked with what I saw. It was Ikehara with a dark-haired girl whose hair was tied in neat braids ,and they were busy battling muggers who were attacking from all sides. "Kei -- " 

Shinomori pulled my arm and motioned for me to be silent. I noticed how his eyes burned and how tightly he was clamping his hands that his knuckles turned white. I followed his gaze once again and fell silent. Whatever was going on, I could ask Shinomori for that later on. As for now, I had to watch the two battle their opponents. 

Shinomori was looking straight at the girl in braids . It wasn't easy to describe, since - oh, you know how Shinomori is - he wasn't so much into exhibiting his feelings, but the way his eyes were focusing on the girl put a smile on my lips. If Shinomori would have looked at me that way, I would have kicked his ass and slapped him across the face. It would make any girl feel naked. Well, at least I think so. Or I could have been mistaken, since his eyes were also focusing on Ikehara. I realized I was more engaged in watching him than watching the fight. Crazy ideas soared into my head and I was really very intrigued about the girl, so I decided to watch her too, instead of getting Shinomori to believe I was in any way interested in him by gaping at him like that. The girl might be a ninja or something and she used darts for her opponents. She seemed young, maybe even younger than me and the first time I saw her, I thought I already know her by seeing the way she fights and dresses up. I mean shorts ?! But, hey, it was cool, since it was rare to see a woman in shorts those days. However, she didn't seem to be the type to catch Shinomori's tastes. She seemed .......................... too young. 

"You like her, don't you?" I asked with a knowing smile. I had really got carried away with my ideas that I could no longer hide it. Then my eyes centered on Ikehara. It was the second time I saw him fight, and the first one seemed so long ago in Tokyo. Yet, I was pretty surprised he was that good. He could fight in bare hands or with a sword, but whenever I was with him, he didn't show ay signs of his turbulent side. Unless of course he had to. which wasn't frequent. Now, who was that girl beside him? Ikehara never mentioned her to me, and that sort of brought me annoyance. 

Shinomori didn't react to it. He must have not heard it, but the following statement told me he heard me all right. "And you like him," he said coldly. 

I don't know it, if I turned red or what, but my first reaction was denial. Getting Ikehara more than a friend was............" No, I don't." 

"Of course you do," he went on. "You were crying out his name in your sleep." 

"I was?" 

"Look at you now. You hate her, don't you? You're burning with jealousy." 

I narrowed my eyes at him. I never took it that the annoyance I was feeling was actually jealousy. After all, moir? Jealous? Nah! But Aoshi was provoking a fight....... "Aw, you look at yourself. You're the one who's burning with jealousy!" 

Silence followed, as we both concentrated on the fight more intensely. It was pretty weird that I was just watching and not doing anything to help the guy who had been a big help to my life. Then I comprehended that maybe Shinomori was right. I wasn't annoyed. I was jealous. Hey! I was sort of hoping they would lose. I'd hate to think that Ikehara would find that girl a better pair than me. I wonder if Shinomori was thinking the same thing. By the way, what the heck was he doing just watching the fight? Was he behind all of these? 

Darts pierced the ground suddenly. Some inches from my feet. Although it was dark and I was sick, that wasn't an excuse for me not to notice the presence of chum. Judging from the dart's position, it came from the east, and so I spun my head to the east. And yeah, there was the bastard, up a tree, his large straw hat almost clouded behind the night. 

"You -" 

More darts followed. I hid behind the tree. Although the desire to catch him incited, I was aware that another attempt, especially with regards to my condition, will be only doomed to a failure. Besides, I was watching something else, so he better just bug off. 

"Aoshi, he's --" 

"Cut it out, Take." 

Take? Wasn't that name of my first *lover*? My eyes went to the man. Another blade stuck between his fingers gleamed wickedly. 

"You know him?" I asked, stepping out of my hiding place. 

He didn't answer. The bastard let out another set of darts, one of which hit my arm. I grunted irritably. I was missing many scenes already. That probably irritated Shinomori as well. He spun his head at the man and I took the opportunity to hide behind him., sinking down to the ground 

"Cut it out, Take!" 

I was going to tell him the man wouldn't listen, but to my astonishment, the man disappeared. What's up, anyway? Things were either annoying me or surprising me. Then, I decided to just go back to Ikehara. I was beginning to doubt that Shinomori, so I scrambled up. 

"And where are you going?" 

I paused. "I'm going back." 

He laughed a little. "Oh, so you think they'd take you back? I'm telling you that Ikehara has found someone better than you are." 

I looked at him in disbelief. Ikehara wasn't something like that. "What made you think of something like that, Aoshi? it's absolutely crazy." 

His face, already grave, grew even more grave. "You think so? " He turned to me. "Yeah. Me too. That was how I thought I am to her. But can't you see-" 

I shook my head. "Aoshi, you never know how she feels about you unless you ask her yourself. " 

"You're stubborn, you know that?" He turned his head back the the battle. "Didn't you know action speaks louder than words?" 

I shut up, apparently at loss of words. What he was saying made some sense every minute, but I faltered in believing it. Then, it came to me that he might try to do something really insane if I leave , so , conceiving that the fire in his eyes was meant for Ikehara, I stayed and chose to watch the rest of the fight with him. 

"Promise to me one thing, Aoshi," I began. The austerity in my own voice startled me. He replied not a word, so I went on. "Don't try anything crazy, especially to Ikehara, and I won't plot anything against her." 

"Understood," he muttered. 

That night, it was really weird , but I spent my night with Aoshi. The bastard refused to speak anything about the man (Take), so I just whimpered around. But at least, being with Aoshi was far more safer for my mentality rather than that smiling guy, who I haven't seen since the last time of our previous encounter. The whole building seemed really empty, but Shinomori was around to put a leash on my neck and prohibit me from sniffing the whole place out. I felt a lot better that night, but somehow, my condition worsens every time something reminds me that another girl was with Ikehara, and the more my condition worsens, the more I wish I hadn't made a promise with Aoshi, which, seemed very silly that time. 

The next morning, I woke up to find Shinomori gone. The whole structure was empty. Well, I woke up pretty late, maybe around three pm in the afternoon. But you know how it was - the night was long and I was only able to get sleep this morning. On the room, Shinomori (well, at least I'd like to think it was him) made sure he left food for me, some fruits and other edibles that I hungrily dove into. 

It was three in the afternoon and I never felt any better. My being solitary told me I could have all the freedom to explore the whole structure myself, and so I set forth to do so. 

When I went out to the garden where I went out the night before, I saw the figure of my amigo. He was up a tree, the same tree where he had stood aiming at me, and his large straw hat rested smugly on his head. Immediately, this sleeping desire to catch him once again trigger, and, with the confidence of being energized with rest, I sought after him. I didn't know where he where we were heading and I knew it could be nothing but a decoy or something or he might be leading me to my burial place, but I made no form of retreat. I will have to finish our affair, once and for all. 

It hit me that he might the one who poisoned Shinomori's mind, but I also grasped that Shin was a man of higher intelligence and he couldn't be completely brainwashed by that bastard. If not the man, then who? 

The place he had me into was quite far from civilization, as ordinarily usual. I had managed to go up a roof and ease myself with straining efforts I commonly encounter when I was after him. That is, of course, i f there was a roof, but in any case there was none, I stick to the ground. But of course, I brought with me some fruits and kept it on my chest. You never knew when you'd get hungry these days. 

I had been chasing him for quite a while that sometimes, I would stop, hold on my knees and catch my breath, and the bastard, really annoying, would stop and wait for me, crossing his arms. He didn't seem to be the type who'd get tired after running a hundred and twenty two miles an hour. But it was neat of him, because at times, I would pause and took a bite of the fruits I got with me. 

He stopped somewhere up in a really high tree where he knew I couldn't follow and I had to stop on one of the roofs and check my whole surrounding for any sort of access to him. He was making me think, shit him! 

There was some sort of fight going on below, but I refused to acknowledge and chose to believe it was a mere coincidence that wherever I go was trouble. However, the sight of a familiar figure caught my attention. Shinomori. 

The man skipped form tree to tree again, but this time, some feet before the fight. Gulping for breath, I ran down, hoping to get to him. There was no other choice but to go by the ground. I saw Aoshi standing silently behind a tree, not joining the fight. I figured out that those thugs surround tacking a young man who was in hood was Shinomori's men, and Shinomori came silently to check out his subordinates' activities or capabilities."Ao -" 

"What are you doing here?" he demanded without turning around. 

"He-" 

Several trees were lined up , enough to shield him from the sight of those in the battleground. Shin, already walking away, didn't seem to be have any interest to whatever I had to say, so didn't continue what I was going to say. He was walking closer to the battleground. I looked up, feeling the man's presence. I had a hard time scanning him and when I did, he was up another tree and was aiming at Shinomori with his darts. It happened so fast ,a and I guess I was in some kind of panic that I wasn't able to think of anything else but to shout a warning and to throw a fruit at Shin as I ran toward him. It hit Shinomori on his left and since he spun his head to look at me, he missed the man's darts. 

"What the -"But my blood was boiling. Although I couldn't see the man's face, he seemed to be smiling as smugly as his straw hat was sitting on his head, and the thought was enough to make me really irritated. I ran after him as he skipped form tree to tree. the time, I didn't care, but I was passing right the center of the battle ground. 

"OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled. The man stopped by a branch of a tree right opposite the ground where I as running. With some flips of his hand in such a remarkable speed, he sent darts to my direction, which I successfully missed. However, in my attempt to miss one of those, I stumbled to the ground and fell face forward. Darn Just what I need. 

It took me a moment before I could recover myself. Raising my body with my hands, the first thing I did was look up, but there was no mysterious man in sight. He was gone, as swift as the wind. Still on my knees, I shook my head, somewhat wishing it was just a hallucination, but I was so disappointed. The battle had stopped for a minute , maybe because of my interruption and some thugs gaped at me as fruits slipped down to my chest, while other who didn't see anything watched me with either surprise disgust or annoyance. Even the guy in hood stopped. 

"Hey!" Shinomori cried out. he walked out of the trees and headed to me . 

"What are you doing here?" the guy in hood asked. He was shaking his head and so his hood fell off. 

"Keiichi ?" I asked in bewilderment. 

From behind him appeared two other figures, one was the girl in braids who I hadn't seen join the battle and the other one was -- "Kenshin ?" Various theories came to my head as a sort of temporary explanations to whatever was going on, but one thing that remained dominant was that it could be that Shinomori was plotting against Ikehara, since, right before my eyes, I ahd seen thugs tack on him. So ,Shin had deiced to ignore our deal ? Damn! 

I felt Shinomori behind me and I thought he was there to help me up, but instead leaned down to me. I was more than ready to shout curses on him . "Aoshi, what is the meaning of this?" I asked gravely staring at him straight in the eyes. 

He didn't answer my question. I was so shocked by what he did next - he came to me, pulled my shoulders and gave a long kiss on the lips. I guess I was just way too shocked to do anything , even push him off. My eyes were just wide and I became as motionless as a rock. 

Ikehara and the girl in braids became speechless, even Kenshin himself. Shinomori's men gasped. 

When I finally got to myself, Shinomori was still kissing me and, angrily, I pushed him off. "What in the world are you doing, Shinomori? " 

Ikehara started to us, but Shinomori briskly pulled out - hell, my dagger - and pointed it at my neck. Ikehara stopped. The man was there, despite the fact that I couldn't see him, I could feel his presence. I was pretty certain that if I move to resist, a dart would strike from somewhere to hit Ikehara, if not Kenshin or the girl in braids or me or Shinomori. It was way too tough. I didn't know what to do and what to think. Who are my comrades, anyway? I was getting confused, and even as I Shinomori dragged me along with him , I was thinking, speechless, of many things . One minute, Shinomori was kissing me , the next he was pointing a dagger at my neck. 

"So," Shinomori began without standing up. "You're here, Himura . I knew you'd come. " Turning to Keiichi, he went on. "And so are you, Ikehara. I'd like to fight you. And after you, I'll go with you , Himura. I want a real battle with you. " 

The girl in braids walked closer, shaking her head. "Aoshi! Why are you doing this?" she asked. I was still wondering what her relationship to Aoshi was. 

For a moment, Shinomori's eyes fell on the ground ,I noticed. When he looked up again, his eyes were calm, but stern. That got my curiosity even more. "Don't look at me from now on, Misao." 

So, Misao was her name. 

The girl stepped forward, clasping her fists. "No, Aoshi! What has happened to you? " 

But Shinomori was dragging me along with him. The fight was cut off, and all I could do was stare at Ikehara blankly or to Kenshin questioningly. Somehow, the sight of Kenshin gave me new hope. 

I have been sitting on the bed glumly for hours. I was in that same moronic room where Aoshi had brought me in the night before, and left me there without anybody. That was a relief that the smiling guy wasn't around to drive me really insane, but also, I kind of wished I was with someone to lift up higher my spirits. Somehow, my mind floated to that stubborn Kamiya girl, the one that I referred to as the hot tempered girl, who turned out to be really nice despite her easily-annoyed nature. Where is she anyway? Is she with Kenshin? Gosh, I was hoping so very badly. I guess all I need was a Kamiya treatment, if not the whole Kamiya dojo, with Sagara , Myojin and Takani on top. And of course, Ayame and Suzume -- 

The thought of them made me really all that sick, although I was really sick. Let's just say I felt sicker. I was locked right in that room with those solemn walls that seemed to have those eyes that watch my every move. That, was, however, not figurative. I meant my amigo. 

A couple of minutes ago ,I was so engaged in beating up the door and shouting at whoever was on the other side (I supposed Shinomori) to let me out or else I will........However, that was only a threat and the thug on the other side, if there was any, knew that, and was quite thankful I wasn't as strong as I normally am (ahem....hey! I'm strong too!) to break the door. But I got tired and my throat was dry ,s oi reslted to sulking. I was getting hungry, and I comprehend I should be saving uo my energy for another fight instead of wasting my strength on some stupid door. If force fails, patience might succeed, as they say, and peculiarly, I was thinking. I guess we all have this tendency to cling on to something that is more comfortable to cling to when time comes. 

The door did open, and the big guy with whiskers and lethal eyes came in bringing a tray of food. I didn't move and instead, sank my chin deeper into my arm as it hugged my leg. 

He sneaked a glance at me, precisely startled for my calm behavior. He was expecting a lion, I know. 

"Here's your food, " he said in his hoarse voice. "Shinomori-san ordered me to bring this to you. You should be thankful." 

Not moving my head to look at him I replied. "Thank you," I muttered. I hope he distinguished the sarcasm, if he wasn't too stupid. But by golly, he should have! I am the best actor/pickpocket I have ever known in all of Japan. 

Then he left. I was going to move closer to the food, but I heard the door creak so I abruptly stopped myself. 

It was Shinomori. He came in and the door was locked behind him. 

"Now," he began. "Tell me what is wrong with you." 

Lifting my chin from my arm, I raised a brow at him. What kind of a question was that, anyway? Was that meant to make me laugh or insult me? "Aoshi, I wanna go home. Why are you locking me up? " 

His eyes didn't change. "You know you can't do that. We have a business to finish." 

I threw out my hands in frustration. Who was he kidding anyway? I knew all he intended was to use me. "What business? You plotted against Ikehara and broke our deal. That's enough to let me know you never instead something nice of me. Now I'm sick and all I want is a rest. " 

"You are resting," he commented dryly. 

"But I --" 

" Besides," he gave me a meaningful look, before beginning to pace around. "Nobody asked you to go there and be part of the fight. Why did you go?" 

I rolled my eyes. "It's because of you're friend." I made sure I gave an emphasis on the word "friend." 

He paused on his strides and looked thougthful. "Oh, yeah." Then, he resumed his walking. 

"You sold me to him, didn't you?" 

He didn't answer. Of course he did sell me. That was a kind of question you would only have to look up the face of a guy to know that answer. Men weren't such good liars. 

"And," I continued, pretending not to notice his uneasiness. "Why did you kiss me? You could get contaminated you know that?" 

"Heck, you do know why." 

Of course I do know. All he wanted was to get the girl jealous. 

" And if you really didn't like the idea, you should have refused it right away, " he went on. 

He had a point. That moronic point I hated to admit all along. I guess I wanted to make Ikehara jealous as well. After all, he had made me really jealous when I saw him and the girl Misao together. 

"Fine. You win. Now won't you let me go?" 

"I promise I'll let you go." 

I looked at him dubiously. I didn't know whether to trust his word or not. But I chose not to. Trusting can be really fatal sometimes, and you have to pay for it your whole life. 

"By the way, where's my dagger?" 

"It's with me. I'll give it back to you later." 

Then he headed for the door. Before he exited, however, he spun to me. "If you feel like taking a bath, just tell me or my men. Somebody would have to guard you, though." 

The he left. I ate up all my food hungrily and made sure I pretend to be asleep when anybody comes in to get the tray. The looks they'd be giving me could be really embarrassing. 

The smilng guy's back was turned to me, as I took a bath. Although getting acquainted with water could be lethal at times like that time that I shivered at a drop of water, as Megumi had told me and warned me , I decided to disobey her order for just once. There was nothing to do and this could be an opporutunity to freedom. 

Shinomori had permitted me to do so, but unluckily with the guidance of the jolly guy whose expression never seemed to change. He was very obedient that he decilned to turn around even when I begged for him to do so or else I would cry to Shinomori that he was pervert, but he just wouldn't listen to me , so I cried out to the hallway like a lunatic for Shinomori and demanded that I have my privacy, until we had an agreement that the smilng guy could come with me but he doesn't literally watch me take a bath and at least be a gentleman and not to be a pervert. 

I don't spend so long in baths, but that time, even when my teeth was chattering with cold, I decided to spend more time in doing so. The smiling guy seemed really far from being a pervert and in fact appeared to be rather too polite, because even when his back was turned to me, I knew he was smiling. He was driving me nuts, even when his back was turned to me. 

Just then, some loud clamor came from outside. The guy stood up and walked to the door as I snatched whatever little piece of cloth in sight that could serve as a cover. Sliding his head out, he peered left and right then went back in, grinning still. 

"What the heck's going on?" I asked. 

"Oh, nothing," he answered. Then, he threw something near the tub. It produced smoke , thick ones, that I couldn't see. I had no idea where he was, but I knew he was there, even when he didn't dispel any ki . I shouted for him and for Shinomori, but all I heard was the clamor from the otuside. I realized it was sleeping gas (ooooh, I should have known!), but it was too late and my eyelids became really heavy that even against my will, it dropped. however, I managed to catch a glimpse of something balck at the corner of my eyes, and I knew there was more to face.................. 

Figures circulated on my eyes and I had the tendency to shut my eyes again, or believe it was a dream. but the intense pain on my wrists told me it was reality and I had to wake up, so lazily I opened my eyes. I didn't feel the tub flooring beneath my feet anymore, not even the soft mattress and , in fact, I didn't feel anything beneath my feet at all. Maybe I am dead, I told myself, yawning. If I'm dead, well, let me stay dead and let me rest in peace. 

"You're not dead!" a blastering female voice shouted, loud enough to wake the dead - and me. 

I conceived I had said it all out loud about my presumptions of my being dead. "I'm not?" I asked. The pain in my wrists made me wish I was one now. I opened one eye. It was a big effort for me. My eyes was playing tricks on me, because of what I saw, I was floating, some 50 meters above the ground and beneath my feet was a crazy fight . "I am dead." And I shut my eyes again. 

"No you're not!" the voice yelled again. "Open your eyes!" 

I did again, and extended my patience. It took some time before I realized I wasn't floating 50 meters above the ground ,but only maybe about 20. Oh, and one more thing - I wasn't floating. My wrists was tied and I was hanging. Oh gosh. What a dream. 

"What's going on? I asked weakly, yawning. 

'WAKE UP!!!" the voice screamed. 

I rotated my head, searching for the source of the voice. It was the girl in braids, and she was floating as well - oh, tied, rather. "Stop shouting! " I snapped irritably. If it wasn't for her, I would have been still sleeping ."What's going on anyway?" I dropped my eyes to the ground below me. There was a battle going on, but my eyes was too blurred with sleep to distinguish the swordsmen. When I watched myself and the girl a question came to me. "Why are we up here?" It was pretty unfair that we get to hang up while they battle on the ground. Those people on the ground deserve a little rest, sometimes. 

The girl - yeah, her name was Misao, I remember now - looked at me irritably. "We were abducted my the Juppon Gatana -" 

"Juppon what?" 

"You idiot! Wake up! Why sleep at a moment like this?" 

"Well, I'm sleepy, for one thing. The smiling guy gave off sleeping gas -" 

"Yeah. That one is Soujiro and he's a member of the Juppon Gatana and he is the one who turned you in." 

"Eh?" 

"Wake up! 

"Stop shouting, you baka!" 

"You are the baka!" 

'Will you let me sleep now?" My eyes fell again. At least, sleep was the only thing that could take off my mind of the pain in my wrist. 

"NO! Didn't you know Keiichi is already dying to save you?" 

My eyes popped open. "Keiichi? Where is he then?" 

Her eyes dropped to the ground. I didn't stop staring at the ground until my eyes became clearer, clear enough to distinguish Ikehara and Kenshin. And, yep, there was Keiichi's valiant figure and Kenshin's inverted blade remarkably slicing through. The place we were in wasn't a typical Japanese building. In fact, it appeared rather westernized and some stocks of boxed almost everywhere. The walls were made of cement and the ceiling was high. it might be a storage room or something of that sort. 

"See?" 

"And Aoshi?" 

Her eyes went far away. I thought she became really cuter and cuter each minute, and if she'd blush she'd lose that "kiddie" impression I had on her. She must be something, after all, since Shinomori wasn't the kind of man that would fall for a screaming air head. But she didn't blush or anything and her dark lively eyes became something grave. "Aoshi's become evil, you know ." 

"He had?" I raised a brow at her. 

"Yes. He's obsessed in being the strongest now and craved to defeat Kenshin. He has become really headstrong and joined forces with the Juppon Gatana to beat Kenshin." 

"So, you mean he's behind our kidnapping?" 

"I don't know, but it's possible now. Aoshi's become bad and I can't bear it anymore. I have to fight him and finish him off before he gets more and more evil. " 

" I don't think Shinomori was that coward. Something might be up." It sent me thinking and I ended up forming different solutions to one puzzle. After all, I know one man more evil than Aoshi or the leader of the Juppon Gatana - and that was the mysterious man. After I minute if thinking of my dagger, I apprehended that I was wearing a loose white robe and nothing underneath. Aw fuck it 

"I thought so too at first. But I know he has become different," the girl replied thoughtfully. Outside, she maybe a kid, but the way she was replying told me that she was no longer just a kid inside. 

"Where is he anyway? I don't see him anywhere." 

"He's not here, but I should say it seems like he's winning. Maybe it's his men down there. We have been up here for more than an our now. It is only now that Kenshin and Keiichi have arrived, and he just used us to lure them here. What a real gentleman he has become." 

After a while, I saw a dart fly across the wall. it missed the rope wither because I wasn't still or the aggressor meant it. It was my chum. 

"Oh, I should have known!" I yelled angrily. He was standing on a somewhere that leveled me to him, some sort of balcony that allowed a view of all corners of the room.The dart on his hand gleamed. It ws his smug smile, I just know it. Quickly, he let out darts that I managed to miss, except for one that hit my arm slightly. I gritted my teeth. 

"YOU!" I cried out angrily. Irately, I waggled free from the rope in vain. 

Misao, seeing everything made a face. "Just ignore him ,ok? 

I spun to her. " That's easy for you to say, filly, because he wasn't aiming at you," I retorted. And with that, I gave my attention back to my amigo, grumbling. "I will get you idiot. I will get you!! I WILL!!!!" 

"What's going on here?" 

The door of the humoungous room opened to reveal the familiar figure of Shinomori. I sent Misao a question look. Aoshi seemed innocent of what was going on. The fighting paused, but only to resume quickly. Aoshi was immediately drawn to the fight and some thugs attacked him from here and there. My amigo vanished. After some time, a voice boomed. 

"Alas, Shinomori! You're here !" 

It came from the balcony. A man, wrapped in clothes like a mummy came booming in a thunderous voice. Beside him was the smiling guy and on his other side was the big guy with whiskers. 

The fight below had stopped. 

"That idiotic moron !" I cried at the smiling guy. His smile seemed to widen at the sight of seeing me hang like a blockhead. "' 

'Would you stop calling names ? The last thing we need is to make them madder!" hissed Misao . 

"Shut up, ladies!" the mummy roared but it was Misao's stiff glare that shut me up. The mummy cleared his throat importantly. " Now now now. Let's get started --" 

"What are you up to, SHishio?" Shin cried from bellow. 

"Well," the mummy began." Since you're too slow and all that, I decided to pull away from our confederation and go on with my plans. I had decided to join forces with your good ole friend Take, who is also getting quite bored of you . And, my my , his plans are working. He knew so well and by just having these ladies in our hands, we were getting the dominion . As for you, Himura, I want to beat you up, so be prepared. And, now, let's start the session. " 

And, indeed, with his last 6 words statement, which was like a match thrown to a gas, the fight did begin. I as much as i hated it, I became that damsel in distress. I wasn't so used to that, but I guess there was no choice. I don't know about it, but I had the feeling , even when they're outnumbered, that my team would win. Kenshin, Aoshi with Keiichi fought against the Juppon Gatana. Kenshin was a magnificent warrior alone and he could take up a dozen, so what I did, I went back to sleep. Trust Kenshin to do it. He will succeed I know. besides, if I waggle free .my robe would fall off, so I had to keep still. It was a mere nightmare that when I woke up, I know a beautiful dream would welcome my sight. And hell, when I did, I was so right. 

J**anuary 99 © Sakeena **


	4. The Cure

**New Life  
Chapter 4 : The Cure  
a Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction   
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com>**  


I couldn't be so sure, but one thing was evident on my mind. Ikehara was hit. Badly . On his arm. I stared at him in disbelief. His arms were squeezing my shoulder , his body atop of mine as he pushed me out of the dart's route. And he got hit instead. 

I felt my fist ball, and my blood boil. No one does that to my friend and gets away with. So ,laying him gently aside, I prepared myself to go after the dumb-ass aggressor, who was no other than, I had suspected, the mysterious man. Jerking my head sharply, I craned my eyes in the faint light a setting sun would radiate. 

"No, don't!" Ikehara protested weakly. 

I didn't turn to him and was too engrossed in spotting the assailant when I felt him tug my sleeves. "Dammit Kei --" 

My words were cut off as I saw Keichi , sweating very badly, biting his lower lip. He managed to look at me with his kind brown eyes that I found so much pitiful that I gave up my quest to catch the dumb-ass. At least, for a while. "Please forget him." 

I hesitated. The mysterious man couldn't be that far. I shook my head . "I'll get him, Keichi. He'll pay for it, that's for sure." 

He sat up, holding his arm. Sitting up was a big effort for his part, so that stopped me as I stood up to chase the dumb-ass. "Take me inside. Please." 

I sighed, but assisted him in taking inside in the fastest stride I could muster as I burdened my shoulder with his arm. The attacker couldn't be that far, I kept telling myself. As soon as I got him in bed, put a blanket over him I dashed out and ran. It was the mysterious man. He was back. 

The more I think about it, the angrier I get. And the angrier I get, the more I craved to get my hands on him. And the more I want to get my hands on him, the more I think. I was staying in Kyoto for such a long a time already, and every time he appears, all it means was trouble. It seemed like he was determined to make my life really miserable and his presence meant a bad omen for my well so blasted life. It would have been better that way -make-my-life-miserable-kind of game but why put Ikehara to all of these? That made playing with him very hard. But the man was tough. How many lives has he got, anyway? Curses, if he was an animal, he wouldn't just be cat. It seemed as though he should have been dead a long time ago, but taran! here he is -mysterious as ever! 

I guess I got totally absorbed in playing our favorite game : cat and mouse chase. The cat is supposed to win and have one hell of a dinner, but why is it that I never catch him? My paws are great and so are my whiskers...Meow... 

His usual technique was what he did. It was a big wonder why I can't figure out a way to get him. Probably because he was already up to me by several points with his speed - lightning speed - so quick that you could barely see him. But he made sure I see him. That was the punch line. 

For what seemed like a millionth time, I dashed after him. The dumb-ass, on top of a roof and i bellow, thinking of a way up just when he goes down. His big straw hat sat on his head calmly, as usual, to cover his face. I wonder who he is. 

A white post bumped against me. Or should I say, I bumped into a white post. Oh no. It wasn't a post. It was -- 

"Sagara?! Out of my way!!!" I yelled. He was walking with the other Kamiya residents. I know I should be pleased and excited, but I was more engrossed with the man. 

"No hi there, eh? We came to visit you." With that, he tripped me with his foot. I fell down face forward, witnessing the customary results of a struggle I usually have with him - defeat. His shadow retreated to the early darkness, then vanished right before my eyes. He was quick. I coughed the dirt on the ground, but managed to turn around and give my most wicked stare at Sagara. Kaoru helped me up. 

"That isn't very nice, Sano --" Kaoru began as we walked back to the house. 

"Forget about lecturing me !" Sano cut in nonchalantly. And they went on shouting at each other like they usually do back in Tokyo - telling each other this and that even when neither is listening. They were my old friends, and what they were doing told me they hadn't changed a bit. Good. And bad. 

When we got in, Ikehara's arms were crossed as he bossily leaned on a wall to support himself. "I told you to forget about him, didn't I?" 

I gave him a dry look. "I did that for you." Then turned my back on him. 

"I didn't ask you to do so." 

I turned around again. "Is that your way of thanking me, Keichi?" 

"Does it sound like I'm pleased?" 

"Why are you acting this way?" Having a snappy conversation with one of the quietest and mildest and most compassionate guy I ever known in the history of Meiji restoration since I was a pickpocket was rare. In fact, I don't usually give a harsh retort to him, and neither does he. I had learned to listen to whatever he says. Plainly, because they made sense and they bring the best outcomes. but letting the mysterious man go was out of the question. He should know by that time how nuts I really was in catching him. HE should understand. 

"Because you won't listen to me!" Ikehara's voice grew louder. 

"I've always listened to you!" I yelled back. 

"So now, you ain't not gonna listen -?" 

"What made you -?" 

"Listen! What's the problem with you? Why do you keep disobey --?" 

"Well,what is the problem with you too? I'm not your servant!" 

Ikehara fell silent. In fact, everybody did, including Sano and Kaoru whose voices were supposed to be as loud as a thunder raised to the 23rd power.I don't like fighting with him, but he is being so crabby. Just then, Ikehara sank back to the bed, clutching his arm. That reminded me of his condition. And what I should be doing. But before I could offer my help, Kamiya had already ran over to him and assisted him. I rolled my eyes. Kaoru could be really nosy and not mind her own business. Were they taking sides against me? Fine! "Wow," I muttered dryly, making sure it was loud enough for both Kaoru and Keichi to hear. Kaoru didn't seem to have heard me, while Keichi glared."Wow," I repeated louder. Kaoru didn't hear again. Deaf girl. Clearing my throat, I said more loudly than the previous one , "Kenshin, aren't you gonna get mad your girl is so worried about another guy?" 

Kaoru turned to me, her face glowered. Keichi's glare hardened. 

"What's the problem with you?" Ikehara and Kamiya chorused. 

They were taking sides against me. Wow. 

Heaving out a sigh, I headed for the door hitting my thigh with my fist without a response. Kenshin, who had been showing his usual politeness as he stood quietly by the door, watched me anxiously. Putting a hand on the startled swordsman, I leaned over and gave him a kiss - long one - on the lips. "Let's be a team, Kenshin. Don't worry. I'll make you happy." 

Before Kenshin could say out his little "oro?", they two had boomed : "WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU?" as a reply. Good reply. That was what I had been waiting for. 

The equally nosy Sagara joined in. "And where are you going?" he asked. 

"Fishing." 

"She's just acting like that 'coz she lost," I heard Misao whisper to Sano. 

Sano snickered."Yeah. Again." 

I spun sharply at them. They were whispering all right! They both looked up to receive my hot retort : "SHADDAP!" 

"What's the problem with you?" they both asked at the same time. 

I gritted my teeth, spun on my heel and slammed the door behind me, shouting a big "DON'T FOLLOW ME!" It was pretty obvious they were forming coalition against me. In fact, Sano retorted , "What made you think we will?" Great. Wow. I'm impressed. I'm speechless. I'm flattered. Enraged and flattered. I didn't know where else to go, but I was determined to leave the house. I couldn't bear to stay when I knew I was not wanted. haha. Like I've ever been wanted. At times like this, I thought, I only need one thing (no, not juicy fruit gum), but - fishing! So, I headed to the bar. There will be good sea creatures there, I was so sure. And as long as I have my 85-cm chest and 56-cm waist, I could be assured I will have a great time. After all, I'm *THE* grrrl. 

However, I was wrong. So wrong as ever. I guess my killer body wasn't an assurance to a great time I had anticipated. Darn. Well, of course, I got a drink. No money but a drink. That's the wonder a killer body could do. And man, I should be proud. Only women had the power to do that. Unless of course...Nevertheless, no matter how many mugs I got, my mind wasn't eradicated of the worry for Keichi. I spent time drinking and worrying, so there was no really fun .As much as I hated to admit it, I was worried. Even if he was a foe, I was extremely worried. I guess not even *THE* grrrl could be that worry-free. 

After some hours that I calculated was their sleeping time, I went home. The dojo residents should be gone. But grr I was wrong again. Kamiya welcomed me with a roar by the door with Sano to ne side and Kenshin on the other. "Where have you been?" she demanded. 

I went in ,ignoring her. The last thing I need was her nagging. "Fishing." I intended to pass by her without getting harmed, but she took hold of my shoulders and shook me. 

"You idiot!!!! Keichi is so sick now!!!" 

I turned to her. Her face was dead serious, no trace of sarcasm or of humor. In fact, she looked pretty worried. An uptight bitch. "What happened to him? " I asked quietly, afraid of what I was to hear. The trio exchanged looks, but all was speechless. Furiously, I stormed in, went to the sleeping Keichi under a thick blanket and shook him. No move. No complaint. No glares. I slapped him across the face once, then twice, then thrice, then I felt hands pulling me away. 

"What are you doing?" Misao yelled loudly. "He's sleeping, you baka! Don't disturb him!" 

I spun at Kaoru who was pulling me. "Why didn't you tell me --?" 

"I was going to --" 

"You scared me!" 

"I was going to -" 

"You dirty -" 

"Listen! Let me explain! If you hadn't kissed -- " 

"What was that supposed to -" 

"Then I wouldn't have -" 

"Ladies!" Kenshin cut in. That was always the case. Whenever me and Kamiya end up in each other's throat, we were lucky to have Himura to be our referee. The swordsman spread out his hands to separate us, smiling sheepishly. Both of us stopped. One of the reasons I wanted Kaoru to shout was to wake Keichi. For you added info, Kaoru's voice could be really one of the most irritating voices you could ever hear! "Now, please stop arguing, both of you. We can't bear to fight now. Somebody is dying here and he needs our help most." That's what I like most about the Battousai - he was always there to remind you of the crucial things you tend to forget the very moment you couldn't afford to. He was just a MR. Nice Guy and always points you to the right direction. I'd like to make him happy. 

I walked away as Kaoru turned her back at me, fuming. Sano was leaning against the wall, watching everything but not so much in to being a referee. He was scared of arising our anger and women's anger were not really such a safe one. Meanwhile, Misao was laying the blanket i had shaken off over Keichi. 

I scratched my head, cracking my head of what to do. Nothing came. Finally, unable to contain it, I asked loudly to no one in particular. "What should I do? "We have to find a doctor. A cure. Or else he might......."Himura's voice trailed off as my gaze fixed on him steadily. "You don't have to scare me , Kenshin. I thought we're on the same team?" "Gomen," he muttered silently, though his eyes were as grave as mine. He was only trying to help and I knew it. But I was, as bloody heck usual, too crabby to acknowledge. I didn't know what to do. There was a loud crash and later on ,I realized it was the thunder. But it took some tie before it registered to my mind. Everybody was silent and all that could be heard was the rain and the crashing of the loud thunder and Ikehara's heavy breathing. Mainly to blame was me and I can't accept it. I ran out of the door angrily. To no one in particular. Kaoru shouted at me once ,then twice then over and over again telling me to come back, ut I didn't. It was raining, but suddenly forgot about it. In fact, i was drenched for what --?? More than a minute before I remembered the bad weather. BUt what was I supposed to do now?? I was wet so that meant I can't go back. I had to do something for Keichi. I turned around to the fellas. "Take care of Keichi! I'll be back as soon as I get the shit out of the shaman!" I heard Kaoru shout back, "I'll go with you!" but I shook my head in refusal. I don't need another body to be responsible of. "No one follows me, understood?" For some reasons, I know I'll get into some dirty business again like I normally do and I didn't want anybody try talking sense out of it later when the offer has come. But, that bastard Sagara stepped in the rain and defied me. How dare he? "I'm going with you," he said in a tone that I-am-going-with-you. Maybe Kaoru bribed him to defy me. in three seconds, he was soaked all over, so there as no point in pushing him back. I was just glad it wasn't Kaoru or Kenshin since they're pretty good-goody people and will stick to what is good no matter what. I, however, was not and am not and will not be that kind of person, especially when I don't have to be. 

******* 

The Shaman's house was a bit far than I had anticipated. I guess everything seems so far when you're in a hurry. And, to my aghast, the damned shaman refused to be bribed to get out of bed and walk in the rain. The shaman's servant kept his head bowed apologetically, refusing to (1) let us in & (2) to talk to the shaman. I begged, threatened, plead, bribed but none worked. They were getting on my patience. what was it that suddenly got to the shaman that he refused my offer?? Is he playing hard to get or just plainly out of conscience?? whatever it was, I was losing my patience. I gritted my teeth and was about to barge in and pull the shit out of the shaman , but Sano stopped me by laying his hand on my shoulder. 

"Let's go. We can check out some other fellows outthere. I'm pretty sure he ain't the only one. We don't have time for this." 

With that, he pulled me away back to the rain. The door had shut when I decided to turn to Sano. I dusted off his hands and glared at him."Why are here anyway?" I shouted at him. I didn't care if the people would wake up. I just want Sano to get lost and start minding his own business. Talking failed. SHouting should do. I pushed him away and walked to a different direction. 

"Wait!" he called out, running after me. I ran faster, wishing he wouldn't be able to catch up. But I guess I was way too much tired and heavy with alcohol that he caught up with me. I ran faster, but my foot tripped over a rock.I didn't bother standing up. He caught up with me and offered offered his help, which I didn't the least bit pay any attention to. I didn't want to stand up. 

He knelt down when I refused to take his hand. "What is the problem with you?" he asked. I sense him losing his patience. Good. 

"Leave me alone," was all the reply he got from me. A stubborn girl, he must have told himself as he did his best not to hit me with his fist. But honestly, I didn't know what was the problem with me. That "problem" just began when they arrived, that was for sure. I was not acting like a fruitcake the day before, as far as my intoxicated mind was capable of thinking. Yesterday had been just another of those ordinary days and I never remembered picking up a fight against Ikehara and neither did he against me. Then.....the Kamiya dojo residents arrived and messed up.........wait a minute......before they arrived, there was another visitor -- the mysterious man!!!! Damn! It was him. Whenever he appears, it was an emblem that a storm was going to arrive. And man, it was not only a "storm" but every meaning of the word - literally and figuratively speaking. What curse did he possess that whenever he comes, something bad happens?? 

"What?' Sano asked loudly. I realized I was hitting the ground with my fist. Still laying flat on my stomach, I was soaking wet and was swimming in the mud. The mud splattered all over my face as I hit it with my fist. 

"What am I supposed to do, Sano?" Without turning, I asked him wishing I could get a single word of sanity from the last person I expected it from. 

Luckily, the other guy must have heard the soberness that managed to become audible in my tanked voice that he gave me an assuring pat on the back with an encouraging answer. "Get up." It may seem so stupid, but that moment, it seemed so right. Literally and figuratively speaking. 

That spun my head to him. I laughed. "Idiot." He offered his hand once again and this time, I accepted it. We were in the middle of a totally dark...somewhere... 

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked him looking around. A house. A house. Another house. No lights. No one awake with my shouts. 

Sano stared at me in disbelief. "You don't know??" 

************ 

We had searched everywhere but there was no one who was willing to work.. House to house pleading became our salvation. "Anybody who can help us? We have sick friend and ....." Some wouldn't open their doors, maybe because they didn't hear or they just thought we're some thieves or they just don't want to, some did open only to shout at us and some just plainly gave us a dry look before shutting the door before our faces. The first one was the most commonly practiced. I didn't know where else we should go. I don't know any practicing doctor and I didn't care that's why I didn't ask. I regretted that. I should have started to care. I can't believe it, but I was actually wishing for that Takani-doctor to be there. She was the only one I know, aside from Dr. Genzai who would work for free as long as she could flirt with Himura. I mentioned that to Sano, but was way too dark to notice if he reddened at the mention of his lady love's name. Finally, I got my sense of direction and headed back to the house. Only Kenshin and Kaoru were awake and Kenshin was waiting patiently by the door while Kaoru welcomed me with that worried face of hers. I was getting impatient and really annoyed, so what I did, as soon as I entered the house dripping wet was ran to Keichi and pull the chest of his clothes and shake him as hard as I could. 

"WAKE UP, KEICHI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Kaoru ran to me to silence me, telling me that somebody was already sleeping., but I couldn't be stopped. 

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking really worried. She thought I was drunk. I can't blame her. "Can't you see he's in pain?" 

I looked up to her, meeting her dark eyes. "And I'm not?" I asked. She fell silent, but put hand on my arm. 

"I know how you feel, but you have to see you can't get anything from that --" 

I ignored her and went on shaking Keichi harder. "Tell me Keichi who can help us? Who can help us? DAMMIT, IKEHARA, OPEN THAT FU***** EYES!!! ANSWER ME!!!!!" There was no reply. Still on his deep slumber. He should be waking now that I was wet and dripping on him...but what if.................ah! I hate to think about it, so after shaking him very very hard to no gain, I slapped him in the face . hard. That was only the warning. 

"What are you doing?" Kaoru protested. 

"Better let him be," Sano adviced, watching us closely. 

"Don't you know any other people who could help us?" Kenshin asked. 

"NO I DON'T!!!!" Hauling all my strength and attention back to Ikehara, I aimed my hand at his ace again. "LISTEN! OPEN YOUR EYES OR I WILL --" 

Before I could, his eyes opened feebly. "What is it that you want from me so badly that you must do that?" he asked in very soft voice. Speaking was already hard on him and he just caught my fascination that he was able to say out the words with as much sarcasm as he just did. Maybe he was going to be fine, after all. But I knew Ikehara. He was not the type to complain. 

"Keichi!" Kaoru screamed, her eyes widening happily. She ran over to the other end of the room and disappeared for a couple of seconds. 

"What?" Keichi asked indifferently, flaring at me still. "What do you want?" 

I grinned. "You." 

His eyes softened, then his eyelids began to fall. I shook him hard once again."Tell me, Keichi. Who can help me save you? Who can I trust?" 

His eyes froze to mine icily. "I was telling you that before. Who's the doctor, the cop the --" 

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. Kaoru came back with a warmly wet cloth and rubbed his forehead with it as I shouted at him. "You don't have to scold me now, you nincompoop! Now just tell me, ok?" 

He shutup. Maybe because he was tired or what and he didn't have any energy to argue with me anymore. Or maybe I was right. "Go to the house by the river. Look for Yagami. He'll help you." 

"Which house?" 

"It's the on house there." 

"What does Yagami look like?" 

"Old. White hair. Kind of crabby. Like you. Has a granddaughter named Himiko. Really pretty. She has long hair and --" 

"I'm not asking about his granddaughter." I dropped my hold on his garments and he fell down on the mattress with a mischievous smile. Then his eyes shut sleepily. Kaoru assisted him dutifully. before she could scold me, I headed for the door. 

"Going with you again. Did he say Himiko?" 

We reached the only house by the river. Small. Too close to the river. The rain had shown recession, but not completely, quite strong still, I must say. When we reached, it took a more than ten knocks and numbing before the door opened. 

Sano whistled, as a lady in a kimono peeped. She had long dark hair and those suspicious dark eyes. I want to hit Sano very badly. "Yagami. Where is he? Where is he? " I demanded. 

"Are you Himiko?' I heard Sano ask, displaying his I'm-you're-man kind of smile. I ignored it. 

The lady gave me an irritated look. "Do you know what time is it?" she snapped without answering Sano's question. Her suspicion didn't decrease. The door was only two or inches opened and she didn't bother to let us in. 

I smacked my hands on the door without pushing it too hard. "I don't know. I don't care. And I'm not asking. Yagami, please?" 

She opened the door wide, her arms crossed bossily. Sano whistled louder. And longer. The girl didn't seem irritated by the bastard's action or she might not have heard, but I was certain she was more irritated of me. "For you information, it's two o clock in the morning.." 

"So?" 

'So that means my ojiisan is sleeping and can not attend to your needs." She attempted to shut the door, but I blocked the door with my hands. 

"How old are you , Himiko-san?" Sano interrupted. 

She gave out a flirtatious smile at him. "89-52-87. " 

Sano let out a laugh, maybe the male version of Takani's "ho-ho-ho" laugh. Both are meant to drive me nuts. 

"And what do you do for a living?" 

"I'm single and legal. " She looked at me, her eyes ran from my head to foot and back. "And I'm not definitely not a man." She giggled. Sano chuckled , amused. He likes it when I get insulted and the offender didn't get to pay for it later. He was making he most of it. Turning to Sano, she cocked an eyebrow. "And may help you? What do you do for a living?" 

"I'm so legal and definitely single," Sano answered. Himiko's mouth formed into "oh", then they both laughed. They forgot in the very first place I was there with them. I spanked the door hard. "Ahem, but Yagami please?" 

Her face darkened once again like she had seen something she had longed to forget. "Why?" 

"Lookit, lady. My friend's in trouble and he's gonna die! So just please lemme talk to Yagami. " 

The lady looked at Sano. "Him?" she raised her brows snootily unlike the way she did when talking to Sano. 

I rolled my eyes. "No you horny idiot. Ikehara. Keichi. he said Yagami's the only me I can trust!" 

At the mention of Keichi's name, her face knotted from snooty to really worried. "Keichi? Did you say something happened to my kawaii hito? What happened to him??" 

Kawaii hito? 

Sano choked. I clamped my teeth. "Where is Yagami? I'll tell you later." 

She spun on her heel to get Yagami. While she was gone, I scolded Sano over and over again and even hit him in the arm. Why is it that this night, people loved to flirt??? As a retort to my question, he asked me pointedly, "Why did you kiss Kenshin in the first place?" Kyaaa!!! I can't take it. He had a point. "Because Kaoru keeps flirting with Keichi!" "o she wasn't! She was merely helping!!!" "Well, I intend to get her jealous." "Why? "Because you were jealous?" "No of course not! Moir?" "He's here." 

We both looked up at Himiko who had suddenly sprung to the door. She opened the door wider then came back, leading an old man with her. 

"Won't you let us in?" 

She looked surprise, like the thought never in a hundred years struck her. "You're dripping." In short, no. I clamped my fist harder. She was getting on my nerves. I had to fight the nerve to go and beat her up. And one more thing : she reminded me of Megumi. But Megumi's certainly a lot likable. I mean, couldn't she just pretend she would like to but the door is too much narrow for somebody like us? HOwever, the old man she was with was lot kinder. "Let them in, please." his voice croaked out weak and soft. I was already halfway in even before he was finished. He talks way too slow and I was wayy to impatient. I told him I needed him to see Ikehara and explained to him what happened, but before he could answer, which I anticipated as "yes", Himiko interfered. "There's no way I'm going to let Ojiisan walk in that rain! " Yagami protested, but Himiko reminded him, "You are sick, Ojiisan. You can't possibly get all that soaked and still live. You're condition is already bad. I can't bear it to get worse." Turning to me, she suggested. "Why not bring Keichi here?" 

"I can't. He's sick, I'm telling you!" I put hands on my hips to keep myself from strangling her. 

"Well, so is my Ojiisan!" she snapped. 

"But --" 

"Wait a minute," Sano broke in before our conversation gets any worse. He stood up and laid both hands between us. "Since we can't bring Keichi here and we can't bring Yagami there, let's just bring the dart that hit Ikehara here and let Yagami inspect it." 

We agreed on that. Sometimes, that Sagara could make a complete sense but I later found out he wanted me out so he could have a serious flirting with Himiko. Angrily, I dragged him out and insisted that I needed somebody to go with me because the "very late night is not safe for women." He agreed, realizing that there was no escape from me. We reached the house about some 15 minutes later, still raining, though must I say, the rain was dying down. We explained it all to Kenshin and Kaoru , and luckily, Kaoru was able to keep the dart. Ironically, when we reached Yagami's house, the rain had stopped. Anyway, what happened later on was the old Yagami examined the dart and what was in it. It was dipped with poison, then he mentioned some other names that was a possible source of that poison which unfortunately I couldn't remember what, then prescribed a medicine. He also said that Ikehara's life span could last up to maximum of 30 hours with fifty fifty chances of living. I don't what his relation to Keichi was but he was grateful to him for some reasons and offered a medicine he had stored , stating that there was no drug store open at the very moment and even if there was, that kind of medicine is rare. He disappeared for a minute then came back with a black wooden box where he have stated the medicine was kept. Gingerly, I was going to reach it, when a dart came speeding missing my hand by a half inch. It came from the window. All four of us looked up but I was the first to recognize my very **best** friend, the dumb-ass enigma that was haunting me for centuries. Abruptly, I dashed to the window to have a peek and caught him atop a tree, but before I could voice out my oaths, Sano followed me, shut the window and advised me : "Forget about him." 

I resolved to forget about him, I wanted to say. For how many times have I tried to do it? I was almost successful except he would come back, show his stinking hat and ruin everything again . Nevertheless, I kept all that to myself and went back to where the startled Yagami and scared Himiko where sitting in the center. I thought everything was fine when after several minutes, I met Sano's brown eyes. We both fell silent, then raced to the window and peered out. We looked at each other. "Gas." He smelled it too. 

A laugh came from above. He was up on a tree from where I have seen him only minutes ago. In his hands, he fiddled with a match and stick then doused it off with his own fingers. "I will drop the last one," he announced proudly. Brrrrrrr. I punched the window, trembling with rage. I know he loved it , you know, seeing me mad and very much affected of his game, and I should be acting otherwise to stop his amusement, but I couldn't TAKE it anymore. "That's it! I'm going to get you once and for all!!" 

"Before that, we have to move Himiko and Yagami out," Sano reminded, sensing another storm. It was so great he didn't remind me of my previous failures by saying ,"Again? You said the same thing the last time you saw him!" 

"What is going on?" Himiko cried out. It was either the smell was beginning to spread or she just sensed our uneasiness. Suddenly as I turned to check on the dumb-ass, something fell from above. It all happened so fast yet so slow. The next thing I remember, fire scattered all over completely surrounding the whole house. I remembered Sano dragging Himiko and Yagami out while I shout curses at the mysterious man inside the burning house. Then ,we were all standing outside, Himiko in dread, watching their house crumb into ashes, while the old man gasp for breath. On his hand was the black box. Good. 

"What happened?" Himiko blankly. She was not surprised by the happening. She was extremely shocked. She was so pale and unmoving. Before I knew it, she was back into the house, gathering their stuffs. Sano ran after her, which left me with the old man. The enigma was not in sight, but I felt his presence. Strongly. I craned up my my neck and strained my eyes. No trace of the bastard. Then, a dart sliced through the air to the north. I ran to it. But, later, I realized what a mistake I had actually done. It was a decoy and the as I looked over my shoulder, the dumb-ass appeared behind the old vulnerable man , his hand hitting the side of the old man's neck. Yagami fell in his arms, unconscious. I saw the enigma stuff the black box to his somewhere in hs chest, then, carrying Yagami over his shoulder, he leaped to a branch, laughing. That was his way of saying , "if you want it, come and get it!!!" And man, that was his customary type of fishing. And man, I was biting again. Meanwhile, Sano had burst out of the house, carrying the unconscious Himiko. Before he could ask, I told him, "Yagami's abducted. I'll go and get him. If I'm not back within 8 hours, worry." Then I gave Sano a meaningful look . "And Himiko-san? You know what to do!" I winked at him. With that, I jumped to a began running and followed the enigma who was gingerly waiting for me. 

My fascination was strongly captured as the dumb-ass flew past one tree to another almost effortlessly, when he has a heavy burden with him, while I, the only burden I had was myself and that 85-cm yet was unable to catch up. I wonder what his secret was. Then, we were playing the same boring cat mouse chase for some time, maybe an hour or so that he stopped in a tree that seemed impossible to get to in order to give me time to rest. Another of his way to annoy me. He was the first to speak. It was so much better now that he begins to talk. Before , he would just show up and not bother saying anything long enough to complete a sentence. 

"Let's make a deal," he began. His large straw hat seemed to smile wider. It was bugging me that people always get to propose the deal and I always ended up accepting it because there was no other choice. I was in for a bargain that I never intended to bite, but I ended up chewing it instead. 

"What deal?" I asked him fuming, crossing my arms over my chest playing-hard-to-get. What followed on was definitely hard-to-do. 

"Kill Seta. Soujiro Seta." 

"Who? Seta? That idiot?" 

"Otherwise, forget about everything. Including the cure." 

I sighed. It was not something to think of. There was no choice. "Agreed. But how do I ............?" 

"Follow me." Hopping smoothly, he went on stopping several minutes later by a large tree casting his gaze below him . I followed him as I ran and ended up in an opening where structure somewhat larger than a usual house welcomed me. "I'll be watching," he declared. Before I could ask, he vanished. No trace , no good-bye no whatsoever. It could only mean that.......................... that .another trouble has opened up for me and I wasn't even thinking about it twice. Because I thought about it a hundred times already and my instinct says I should do it. But ain't my instinct always wrong?? But one thing for sure : the enigma was playing with my life like chess. He was going to watch, that's positive. 

There was about five men waiting for me when I barged in . From the way things were, it appeared as though they had a feast of some sort of merrymaking the night before. It was already morning, I suppose, but they were wide awake and alert. One jolted upright, but all of others took my intruding in a cool manner, but making sure they all had some sort of weapon to hit to my ass. However, none of them was the kiddie idiot, Seta. I wouldn't be able to forget his face - the smiling one that never in the least bit became sad nor angry with whatever I tell him. But the most memorable encounter with him was when Aoshi ordered him to watch over me as I take a bath...ugh!!.......maybe the enigma just wanted me to have fun in taking my vengeance. But well ,I should be thankful at least a fraction that he clothed me before hanging me up the ceiling. 

The idiot was nowhere in sight, so I shouted instantly in seeing them preparing to strike, " Out of the way, gentlemen! I want to fight Seta!!! Where is he?? Don't hide him from me!!" 

Other completely relaxed, while others refused to trust. I can't blame them. I don't look trustworthy. I guess I don't even look human , much more a girl. I was half drunk, I was aware, plus the cold rain reduced some of my energy and I was feeling really hot and sick. But I was wayyy toooooooooo confident, even though a great part of me wants to doze off to sleep. That's the stubborn part of me. 

One guy, the one with whiskers that I just recognized ::and I bet he just recognized me::, put down his weapon. "You," he muttered under his breath, watching me with bewilderment and recognition. "You were the girl which Shinomori had kidnapped!" 

I rolled my eyes. "Gomen, but I don't have time for reminiscing.. Where is he?" 

"Won't you give us a chance?" one of them asked loudly with a smirk. 

"No," I answered frankly. Ignoring them, I went forward and screamed at the top of my lungs ,"Seta boy, where are you? I went here to kill you!!!" 

One with a scar over his eye chuckled. "Do you have any idea how deadly he is?" He was smirking, like his other colleagues. 

I smirked back at him. "No I don't know. I don't care. And I'm not asking. Now where is he??" 

The scar-eyed bastard frowned , and with a signal, he and his folks lunged at me for attack. Only the one with whiskers didn't move. Before they could do anything, a kind voice interrupted, "Stop it now." All of my attackers spun their heads, a and in seeing the kid, they all retreated and made a way by staying by the side. Seta was, as usual, smiling. 

"Hell-o!" I greeted him with a phony beam. 

"I heard you call for me. What is it that you want?" 

"You're life?" Funny, it should be a statement. 

That seemed to put a larger and wider grin. I guess he didn't understand me at all. But he did, coz immediately, he motioned me to go to a spacious lot beside the structure where we decided to have our bout. All five other bastards just stayed at the side to watch and pray for my defeat. I clutched the dagger in my chest. Hoping. Praying. Begging. 

I couldn't believe what happened. The kid turned out to be one heck of a swordsman with such skills I never saw in kid in my whole entire life. He was s quick, tough and worse, he doesn't project any ki so that I couldn't anticipate his next move. After less than ten minutes, my good ole dagger was out of my hand as I fell down on t he grass and he was pointing his sword at my neck. The bastards laughed. I heard the scar-eyed guy shout ," I told you so, idiot!" Didn't I ever tell you I hate I-told-you-sos??? I clamped my teeth, watching the scar-eyed guy at the corner of my eyes. Seta sank the blade deeper to my skin that got my attention. 

"Are you going to kill me?" 

He answered without thinking. It all seemed like a matter of common sense. "Yes." He said it all with a smile. 

I laughed. I should have drunk all to my heart's desire. "Do it." Although I was scared, I was not so much into showing my feelings, specially before the scar-eyed guy who will surely have a good time if he sees me beg to Seta. But I wasn't the type to go and kneel and beg . At least, not just to anybody. I'm quite choosy because for some reasons, there's still this little pride that kept my head from being bowed. Yeah, even though it is already bloody. And if the scar-eyed was to have fun seeing me cry, then I wasn't going to cry. Even if that's the only thing I felt like doing. I'm so stubborn. 

I didn't close my eyes. Part of me already was overcome by my illness and my eyelids were beginning to get really heavy like a block of cement was piling on top of it. But I kept my eyes open. I knew enigma was watching. I tried locating him, sliding my eyes to its very corner, but I never succeeded in getting a glimpse , the least, of his shadow. However, as I was going to get struck, a voice called out. 

"Cut it out now." It was a commanding voice. Male. Familiar. Awfully. 

Shishio. It was the name I remember to be used to that mummy man. He was standing some feet behind Seta, watching everything. The fellows chanting for my death backed out to make way for Shishio. I whistled to myself. My knight in.............bandages. I coughed. Blood again, all right. Without a question or demands, Seta withdrew his sword from its position my neck. Slowly, the mummy man walked closer. He offered his hand. 

"Work for me," he said. 

I coughed. 

"How much would you like?" 

I coughed again. And guess what happened next? I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a soft bed. Sitting up, I stretched my arms, yawned and opened my eyes slowly, but the light was hurting my eyes so I shut it. 

Things like that happen when I get in trouble. You know, waking up to a bed even when I don't remember getting into one. In fact, I didn't remember anything. 

"You're awake," a voice said. Not Keichi's. 

"Keichi?" Nevertheless I asked opening my eyes again. There was someone whose back was turned to me but my eyes was too blurred to recognize anybody. 

"You've been saying that name in your sleep more than thrice," the voice went on. I rubbed my eyes. I saw a room, small one, dimly lit. Suddenly I remembered. Seta. Shishio. The bad guys. I veered my eyes to the figure. A guy. It doesn't appear to be Seta's. And definitely not wearing bandages. Not Shishio either. 

"So?" I snapped. I needed him to speak up. 

"I figured he means something to you." 

Ooooh. Shinomori. He turned with that grim expression on his face. Nothing changed. the same old Shinomori. "Let me get straight to the point . Work for me." 

I coughed. Maybe something changed."Denied." 

"I've got a deal on my mind." 

"Denied." 

"I know what you want--" 

"Denied." 

"It's the --" 

"Denied." 

"The cure. " 

I became speechless. Utterly. "Beg your pardon?" 

Shinomori went on. "And the doctor ." He gave me a meaningful look. "And the *man*" 

"How did you --" 

"I have spies. Now all you have to do is agree, work for me, then I'll give you those three things you are after." 

Without hesitating, I answered. "Deal accepted." 

He grinned. Wickedly. I bit my lower lip. Maybe I made a wrong decision. Automatically ,after those two words came out of my mouth, I became his servant, put under his spell, command and dominion and was bonded to him by my services. And there was even no time limit. I guess I'm really in Shinomori's clutches this time, as I had been in the enigma's before. My only survival depended on his dignity, but it appeared, as I see his smiling face, as though he had lost it. Maybe I shouldn't have trusted Shinomori. I never know if he was the same Aoshi I had known. Maybe he became *badder*. But whatever it was that I had come upon with or whatever he had become, there was nothing I could do. maybe I should take it back. But the look on the guy's face told me he wasn't taking no for an answer. I wonder, is it no return no exchange? Touch move?? Rats. My life has become like the crazy game of chess. Aoshi's voice cut through my thoughts sharply. 

"As your first order, I want you to serve Shishio Makoto. Please him. Make him happy." The wicked grin even became more wicked. The door opened so I slumped back to the bed and covered myself with blanket. I tried looking at the newcomer through the blanket. It was the mummy man. 

"She's awake," Aoshi reported to him. Darn the Aoshi! 

The man nodded watching me. "Do you accept my offer now?" 

I flipped the blanket off, looking really thoughtful. Shinomori gave me a meaningful look. I swallowed. "Uh....yeah, of course. How much is the pay again?" 

The man seemed to grin. Then he left. I turned to Shinomori, run to him and pulling the chest of his garments, I shook him. "Aoshi, I can't run out of time. You have to give me my price before 12 midnight today." I hope I looked really pitiful. 

"Why is that?" he asked. 

my eyes ran to the wall as I thought of an excuse. "Well, I............" I paused. "My fortune. That's my fortune. I should receive rewards, prices whatever before tomorrow because tomorrow is wel...um ..bad luck.." 

He didn't appear satisfied with my answer. He didn't seem to believe it either, but neither did he look at me with skepticism. Shinomori was a man who was very hard to fool. Whatever it was, he maybe took my answer aside and just shrugged apathetically. 

"Let's get you a doctor," was all he said as he headed for the door. 

"Wiat!" I called out at him. He stopped, but didn't turn. "Is it afternoon now??" 

"Yeah. Been asleep for more than five hours." He left. He made sure the door was locked so there was no escape for me. Sighing, I went back to the bed and sank down. It was only that time that I realized my clothes had been changed. 

********* 

I don't really know what the time was, but several boring hours later, a man arrive claiming to be a doctor and did some stuffs with me , asking me what and how and when it all begun and finally, asked me to take some stuffs I didn't know and didn't bother to know what. I just took them in, before the mummy man and Shinomori and told them I was quite fine so I could do whatever Shishio wanted. In other words, I wanted my price. 

I was put to rest, several more minutes that I thought everything was just some moronic dreams. It wasn't. But it was certainly moronic. Shinomori entered with Shishio some time later on,and lead me outside where my "loyalty is to be tested." My mouth opened and shut ,but only AOshi seemed to notice my uneasiness that he eyed me. I shut up. Like, why do they have to "test my loyalty"?? I only intended to work for a day and after I get what I want, it's sweet bye bye. After all, my deadline was up till midnight and if I fail and Ikehara dies, then all the reason for me to fight had vanished. And, maybe even all the reason for me to live had too. 

Outside, the sun was setting.So late afternoon. The sun was sinking slowly to the earth , diffusing a lovely color that was agreeable in the eyes. The whole place was pretty nice, but it didn't succeed in getting my mind off the dilemma I was faced to. Plus the enigma. Hold on, Ikehara. I'll be there..... 

Shishio was welcomed by a lady who wore a loose kimono, baring her shoulders out proudly among the men. Instatnly as Shishio came to her view, she went to him and possessed herself of his arm. The night sank in. I was welcomed to the association almost whole heartedly. You know, I was invited to dine with them and drank. I never really cared if they put some poison on my food. I was *wayyy* to hungry to care. If I end up dead, then maybe it's my fate. Was that the test they were referring to??? 

No, it wasn't. It some time later on, maybe some 2 hours after sunset , that I was placed outside, right before everybody. Everbody - Seta, the lady, the scar-eyed, SHinomori, the walrus, Shishio and some other men they probably just hired, gathered around in the circle. Some feet from me was somebody, tied, a sack over its head. It was probably half dead since it wasn't screaming or anything. 

"What is this.......?" I looked at Shinomori to my left. Seeing my discomfort, he went to me, withdrew his sword and handed them over to me. I didn't accept it. I just stared at it. 

"What are you waiting for?" he asked. 

"Am I supposed to kill him?" What a stupid question. 

"Torture him, beat him, whatever." He laid upon my shoulder a hand that was probably meant to assure me, while on the other was his sword, its blade gleaming in the early night. That can never assure me. What was wrong with SHinomori anyway?? 

"Who is he?" I asked that came out in a soft whisper. 

"An ass." He winked at me. I realized I was not breathing. 

"And after this....?" 

"You'll get what you want. I promise." He grinned. His evil wicked sinister grin. I just hated that grin. 

I was silent for a while, just to get my breath back. The audience became quite restless and impatient and started cheering for me to begin. I still had not accepted the sword. I didn't want to kill anybody. But whoever figured it out, that the only way for me to prove my loyalty was to kill, was pretty smart. He anticipated my plans and knew that if I was responsible for a certain crime, I could never go back and escape from them. The cops would surely arrest me, so I was left with only them as my salvation. How shrewd. On the other hand, if I would not do it, what will happen to Keichi?? He will die and that was the last thing I ever wanted. I will be alone again..and miserable.. I guess Shinomori was right. Ikehara meant something to me. More than I ever knew. I touched my chest. 

"I need my dagger." 

Shinomori hissed some quick orders at the men in the circle. In a minute, my dagger was delivered. As I was going to reach for it, Aoshi suddenly askd out, "How 'bout a gun? You don't want this dagger....." 

"OK. A gun." The dagger was out of my sight in less than a minute and was replaced by a gun. I shut my eyes for a while. It seemed like it was the hardest decision I had to make in my wholly entire life. What happened last night flashed back to me. The mysterious man. Keichi. Kamiya dojo residents. Misao. Himiko. Yagami. The house on fire...it seemed like a repetition of what happened to me. Poor Himiko. One peaceful night, she meets me and her house gets burned and her ojiisan abducted. I guess I was indeed a bad omen. Htne, there I come looking for the cure and selling myself for it in exchange.......Wait a minute...taht was exaclty what happened with Master Tan and me. Master tan gets hurt and Kuroi Bara and Yakuza play savior - to seduce Shinomori. Now, Ikehara gets sick and the enigma, Juppon Gatana and Aoshi Shinomori play savior. but weren't they the one - ahem, bless the engima - who had caused all of these??? Whatever I had figured out that time, there was no backing out anymore. I had to sink my teeth to whatever was in my mouth. The picture of Ikehara kept flashing to my mind and I had to fight the tears. He was the second man I had learned to love and he on the verge of leaving me. Again. 

Without no more hesitation, I opened my eyes, took the gun sitting in Aoshi's open palm and watched my target with steady gaze. Aoshi went back to his seat in the circle. To my surprise, my hands shook. Killing somebody had never been that hard for me. I raised the gun with both of my hands, levelling it to my eyes. My heart pounded wildly and my hands were trambling, moist but cold. I bit my lower lip, inhaled , exhaled. Why was it that more images of Ikehara was pouring to my mind?? It was probably urging me to do it. I pulled the trigger. 

It was that moment that a rock hit the gun, sending my shot way up in the sky. There was shout of a loud, "NO!". All heads turned, and in an instant, a new battle was beginning. I turned to the newcomer. Himura battousai. Sagara. Kamiya. Makimachi. Yahiko. And Yagami Himiko??? I heaved a sigh, almost gratefully. But why?? 

"That's Keichi!" Kaoru yelled. I looked at the sky to where my shot had gone to. I was extremely shocked. Then my eyes went to the person Shinomori regarded as an "ass". Almost everybody, by that time, was engaged in a fight with somebody. Shishio, who was at that time, being tugged at by the lady behind him, had shouted an order for his men to fight. However, he disappeared quickly, perhaps becuase of the lady. My eyes blurred. I ran to the "ass", untied him and took off the sack. Ikehara all right. He was unconscious as i cradled him in my arms. I was saddened, but it was overcomed by hatred almost abruptly, and I began to stalk for Shinomori. The battle was just beginning. 

Kaoru and Himiko ran to help me with Ikehara, as the four, Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko and Misao fought the men threathening to be in their way. Silently, I pleaded Kaoru and Himiko to take care of him while I take care of somebody. I could never ever forgive Shinomori. Not ever. 

I waded through the fight, looking for Aoshi, my new enemy. Of course, he ahd been my enemy before, but he saved my life. I guess repaying time was over. I will kill him, and that was all that was printed on my mind. I will save the rest of the bullets for him, my dear Shinomori. I found him, in a dark isolated corner, talking. Talking to the enigma. He was handing him a sack. My anger grew. So they set me up. 

I will kill them. Both of them. 

"Aoshi!" I called out, smirking. "You're an ass!" Without no more thinking, I aimed the gun at him. 

"NO!" a voice called out. IN split second, Misao was right in front of me, shielding Aoshi, her arms outstretched. Idiot. 

"Out of the way, Misao. I want him." 

"Let me fight him." 

"Don't be an *ass*, Misao. OUT OF THE WAY!" 

"I will fight him!" 

"Fine. Both of you GO TO HELL!" I pulled the trigger. At least I thought so. But I was wrong. Kenshin had arrived and slipped the rifle out of my hand in a speed I had never seen. "How dare you cut in somebody else's business?" I asked him. For once, I was ready to kill anybody in my way. I mean *anybody*, especially those who were not on my side. 

Himura's eyes were grave, but it softened almost suddenly. "The cure. You need to get it before anything else. Keichi is waiting." 

He was right. I had no time for Shinomori. Ikehara. He needed the cure. He needed me. Maybe I should leave Aoshi to Misao. I smiled weakly at Kenshin. He was on my side. He deserves a kiss. Later Himura. Then I spun on my heel and left the two of them. Maybe Aoshi was waiting for Misao. He needed Misao. He needed the cure. 

**February**** 99 © Sakeena **


	5. The Return of the Enigma

**New Life  
Chapter 5 : The Return of the Enigma  
a Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction   
by : Sakeena deathstalkker@yahoo.com>**  


Sometime after the incident with Shinomori Aoshi and his evil attempt to separate me and Ikehara, the Shishio conspiracy broke out and shook the whole of Japan. I heard Himura battousai - indeed a famous dude - was sent to Edo to stop the maniac from taking over the nation, in behalf of the government. Poor Kaoru. Either Himura was just too damn nice to say no or he was just too stupid to risk his life to save Japan, causing emotional injury to poor Kamiya. But whatever they were up against, I can not do anything considering my physical condition , but pray and hope for their safety. 

My anger to Shinomori did not subside. It was hard to forgive him, although I have heard that he had changed. Himura brought him back to his senses. Hard to believe, but if someone could pull it off, it was no other than Himura Kenshin, the butt saver of Japan. 

My condition seemed to be growing worse and worse each day. I do not remember the name of my illness but I remember it was the same one my late master once had, and that sooner or later, I will die. 

Ikehara was more optimistic about it than I was. He made me stop working "temporarily" so that I could rest and "regain my strength" , but I knew better that I had stopped working permanently and there was nothing more I could regain. 

Keiichi forbid me from anymore drinking. Heck, from doing anything but eat , rest and some little exercise I could manage. I knew I was lazy, and I must admit, I enjoyed it the first few days. But after a while, it gets boring. Nonetheless, I did my best to abide by his laws, knowing he was working his ass off to keep us both alive and eating. 

My life was pretty boring. I stayed home, slept, ate, took a stroll around and sighed and sighed, hating every moment that I became the goody goody loyal maid. I just wasn't used to living a normal, clean, subdued life. Even the mysterious man was nowhere to spice up my dull life. I miss that ass a lot. But boredom made me think, and more often than not, I have thought of my frustrations, of my disease, and as I stared at the running water in the river just at the back of our house, of the memories from the past that gushed back to my mind. Then, every sunset, I would go back to the hut to welcome him home. 

I didn't realize it, but I had become so quiet, so fed up in my own thoughts. So gloomy. There are days I didn't even say a single word. Just a single smile for Ikehara. 

"You should eat now," he told me as I sat by the door sideways, one leg hanging outside. 

"Huh?" I asked absently, staring at the stars outside. 

"I sad you should eat now. Before it gets cold." 

"I'm not hungry." 

He stopped and looked at me. "But you didn't eat dinner last night as well. You should eat. Please. I cooked this barbecued fish just for you." 

Barbecued fish used to be my favorite. It still is. I knew Ikehara was doing everything he could for me, even cooking me food after long hard work during the day, but that time, I just could not bring myself even to pretend to like to eat. I wasn't hungry and I meant it. Sighing, I stepped outside. "Let's see the fireflies, Keiichi." 

He stopped again at the mention of his first name. I did not normally call him by his first name. His eyes met mine. "Eat first," he ordered sternly. 

Irritated, I kicked a stone and walked away. "Fine! I'm going all alone!" 

It worked. Quickly, he jumped, closed the door and followed me to the tree not so far away from our house. While we walked, it was complete silence, even until we reached that beautiful tree, overlooking the river. I liked that tree a lot. Fireflies adorned it every night. But that night, the fireflies were few. Nonetheless, their light never ceased to light up the tree, even in their small way. 

"What's wrong?" he asked me solemnly. 

"Nothing." 

"Tell me what that nothing is." I grinned at him. He had known me better than I thought. "Come on. Spill it." 

"What made you think there is something?" I asked him. 

He looked at the river, kicking a small pebble that fell on the water with a soft clank. It was dark, and was pretty hard to see clearly, but I knew how he must be looking like by the way he said out the words. "You're different. You're quiet now." 

"Is that good or bad?" 

"Well...it's not normal for you to be like that." He turned to me, and I met his earnest eyes. "You never smiled the way you used to...and I never heard you laugh. I want the old you. I want to hear you laugh." 

I let out a sigh, turning my eyes off his and to the river down some five feet below. "I'm gonna die, Keiichi. Don't expect me to celebrate," I told him bitterly. As I turned to him, his hand raised and then all I knew, he had slapped me across the face. My reflexes, even my senses had slowed down. 

"Don't ever say that again!" he said in his stern voice. 

"I'm sick, Keiichi. And I'm gonna die! Let's face it!" I cried at him in frustration. 

"You're not gonna die!" 

"I am! And stop making me hope!" 

But he had silenced me and had pulled me in his arms tightly. I buried my face on his shoulder. And for what was like the first time for such a long time, I cried. 

Not long after, the Tokyo residents, Kenshin-gumi, together with Misao Makimachi, paid me a visit. I do not know whether or not this is because Ikehara begged them to, or out of their own free will. 

I was sitting by the door, my favorite spot, in my favorite position, one leg hanging outside, when Sagara and Takani came. Takani, that rapid fire mouth fox lady doctor greeted me with a sarcastic compliment on my upper garment. Such sharp tongues that woman has. But as far as I knew, it served two purposes : one, to test me if I would retort back, and two, to annoy me and give me a new reason to live. But neither did I retort nor was I the least bit annoyed. I was too caught up in my own thoughts. Hell I was cramming for my finals. 

"Yours is nice too, Takani," I muttered quietly. I caught her give Sagara a surprised look, before she sort of self invited herself in the hut. From inside, I heard her exclaim some more sarcastic comments about the condition of the house. But I said nothing and let her proceed to clean it. 

Sagara was watching me all this time. I just sighed and turned my head away. Frustrated, he pulled me and grabbed the front of my "hot" upper garment -as Megumi had put it - and pulled me up. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded. 

I did not bother wasting my strength to resist him and justify myself. I didn't owe anybody anything. But one thing was finally certain : Ikehara did told them about me. 

Sagara told me Kenshin and Kaoru would be arriving soon with Yahiko and Misao. They had just stopped by the market to buy something. A little later, they did arrive, with an arguing Yahiko and Misao. They bought food for Megumi to cook. Not so long after that, Keiichi arrived as well and helped around prepare the feast with the fox lady. 

I just stayed by the door, sighing to myself. 

They were trying their best to cheer me up. But it was not easy. I hated myself for not being able to at least pretend to be enjoying their company, for their time and efforts. Hell, I hated myself for acting like that, pitying myself and worrying so much about my own death. Since when did the thought of death bothered me?? Never before. I have always been a close friend of death myself, but it was only then that I have come to realize that there really is a big line between living and dying. 

It was hard for me to cooperate. But there are times that even smiling had become a great effort. My face seemed to forgotten how to smile the way I used to. I only sighed and sighed. 

Of course, they were still fun and nice people. The constant rivalry between fox lady and Kamiya sparked every once in a while, Yahiko and Sano fought for the throne of SUPER PIG, Misao continued to tell a story that nobody really bothered to listen, while Ikehara and Himura were both too engrossed in their conversation. Once in a while, they would throw a question to me in an attempt to pull me in. But I had drifted apart. So far apart. 

But Ikehara would do anything to pull me back. Fine, he must have thought. I'll fire my last bullet. And what the hell was that? Sake. 

"Why don't I go and buy a bottle of sake right now? What do you say?" He asked hopefully, looking at me. "You can drink, but limit it." 

I grinned. A little but genuine smile. Ikehara would do anything to cheer me up. 

Kamiya, who was probably the one most bothered by my behavior, stopped Ikehara with her arm. "No, Keiichi-san. We'll go , won't we?" She turned to me with a smile. 

"Sure," I agreed without much thought. The question of who to buy sake was never really a big deal before. Ikehara agreed, probably hoping Kamiya presence would help me, but requested Yahiko to join us. Kyoto streets were not exactly women's place, especially during nights. 

The nearest bar where I could buy sake was some hundred meters or so from our hut. Just as I expected, Kamiya attempted to give me a pep talk. Even Yahiko was cooperating and stopped whining about his food when Kamiya stopped me from walking, and with an arm on mine, gave me a look that was hard to understand. 

"You're gonna get better. I swear you will. Megumi - well, we're not exactly best friends, but I can tell you she's a great doctor. She can help you," she assured me with the most earnest eyes. 

"Kaoru --" I began, feeling really uncomfortable. It was a shame my self pity was pretty obvious to all of them. That or Ikehara told them about it. How pathetic of me. 

She shook her head and stopped me from saying anything more. "Don't you worry now. You'll live. I swear you will." 

"Kaoru --" I tried to go on but this time, the boy interrupted me in support of his sensei. 

"Kaoru's right. Megumi's a great doctor and great cook too! And don't forget Doctor Genzai! They can help you get well!" 

I let out a sigh. There was no point explaining myself. "I hope so," was all I could say. 

"Now give me a smile!" Kaoru beamed at me brightly. I tried so hard to produce one, and hated myself later for not trying harder. SHe pulled me to a hug. Then we proceeded to the bar, both of us hoping we made each other feel happy. 

I volunteered to enter the bar alone. The bartender recognized me, and smiling, exclaimed loudly. " Oh there you are! One of my most loyal customers ever! You haven't visited for some time. I wonder why?! By the way, what will you have? The usual?" 

I couldn't help smiling back as well as being thankful Kaoru and Yahiko were outside and unable to hear his words. One of my most loyal customers ever! wasn't exactly fit for women, especially if you were talking about bars, and bars that were actually in Japan. I shook my head at the guy and gave him my orders. 

He was surprised. "Hmm...just a bottle? Boy, you people sure change in so short a time!" He handed me my order which I paid for quickly and with some more polite greetings and farewell, left. Kamiya and the boy met me outside and we headed home. Along the way, the two of them took turns telling me the fun things that happened during my absence. 

But right in the middle of the street on the way back, as the wind blew my hair back and amidst Yahiko's and Kaoru's cheery voices, I felt something different. I stopped on my tracks. I may be sick but my supposed to be declining senses, much to my gladness, did not fail me this time. Hopefully, my instincts were still accurate. 

"What?" Kamiya and Yahiko both asked in surprise. 

My eyes widened. We were not alone. "Run, Kaoru," I hissed at her. 

She was confused. "What?" 

"Run." I turned to Yahiko. "Take her to the hut." 

The boy, also confused, was going to ask why when something grabbed Kaoru. At first it was hard to see what suddenly pulled her in such great force that she screamed, but a little later, I realized it was strings that wrapped around her body. I dropped the bottle I was holding, my senses high on guard, but too late. It took time before I could detect the source of the strings. 

Everything happened so fast. Or maybe just too fast for me. My body could no longer respond as quickly as before. 

A laugh came from the atop a tree. I followed it and saw a mad man clutching Kaoru, one hand covering her mouth to keep her from shouting. 

"Give her back!" I demanded, but my demand was interfered by my cough. Stupid stupid cough. 

The mad man laughed at my pain. "Tell Battousai I want him here. Or this girl dies. Tomorrow night, same time, same place. He should go alone." 

"Wait!" I yelled. The mad man looked like he was in a hurry to leave. 

Suddenly some four men surrounded me and Yahiko before I had any chances to go after him. One I managed to beat up, the remaining, by the boy. He was indeed growing up to be a good swordsman. When I looked up to see the mad man, he was gone. Immediately, we ran back to the hut as fast as we could, but only to find the hut in chaos. Some unconscious men were littered around. A guy flew across the street at Sagara's punch, flying out of the window. Some men were still up, but he decided to chase after the others who seemed to be retreating. 

"What's going on?" Yahiko asked in confusion. 

"Himura!" I yelled at the red head who was dealing with a thug. "Kaoru's been kidnapped!" 

HIs purple eyes widened. "What?!" 

I told him exactly what the man told me. He asked if I could take him to the place. I agreed, but Himura probably sensed I was too weak to do anything much, as my breathing came in gasps, and asked the boy instead. 

"Don't worry, Himura! We'll be in charge!" Misao assured the redhead with a wink as she battle several more thugs with Ikehara. 

Coughing I crawled inside the hut. A cough escaped me. Blood stained my hand. Ikehara and Misao were both occupied with the battles going on. And there I was, too sick to even stand up. I must do something to help. Ikehara called at me and motioned for me to stay close to him, to which I replied with a nod. But the run had eaten up my strength. 

I was by the door on my way to the where Ikehara was, crawling, when something stopped me at the sight of something at the corner of my eyes. Someone. He...was back. 

The mysterious man watched me from a distance, outside, his large straw hat smirking arrogantly. I could not clearly see him, but I knew it was him. I could feel it. His presence, his aura. 

It was confirmed when he let out darts. Darts again. Not so long ago, Keiichi was harmed by darts. But I felt happier it wasn't going to happen again. I closed my eyes. I seemed to be paralyzed in my position. 

But I wasn't hit. Ikehara was. Much to my dismay, history repeated itself. Damn! He had shoved me away and saved me. Again. Three darts hit his body : one by the neck, one by his upper arm and last one by his leg. 

Misao let out a scream at us. Quickly, I tried to regain myself and think to help my Ikehara by removing the darts. Lifting one dart to my nose, I smelled it, and surely, I was right. It was dipped with something. But it was not taking effect just yet. Nothing unusual was happening yet, although he was hurt and was bleeding. I cradled him in my arms and lifted his head to mine until my lips was before his wound by the neck. Without hesitation, I sucked out the blood that more likely contaminated by the dart. Then I spit it out to suck out more. 

I did the same on his arm while Misao struggled with the remaining men. One last guy landed on his back at her powerful kick. Immediately after that, she came to us to lend her help. 

I was going to do the same on his leg and was already tearing off his trousers when Misao gasped, looking at the door where she was directly facing. Looking up, I saw the reflection of what she was seeing in her wide eyes. 

A laugh emanated from outside. Though I did not have to see who it was, I did to find the mysterious man with some more fifteen or so men outside. My blood began to boil. That was what I hate about that bastard. He never learned to play fair. 

Ikehara stirred in my arms. I turned my head back at him as he opened his eyes. I was more than ready to scold him for his actions when his eyes closed again and I panicked. The laugh interrupted me. One of his guys stepped up front and became his speaker. 

"The dart used on him is dipped with poison that will cause temporary paralysis on their victim unless treated immediately. Otherwise, he will die within four hours." 

"What ?!?!" I yelled furiously. 

Misao placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll deal with them," she told me but I stopped her with my head shaking. 

"They want me," I lifted Ikehara and placed him in her arms, standing up slowly. To them, I turned and asked. "What do you want me to do?" 

"We have the cure. Surrender yourself with no more resistance and we'll supply the cure. For tonight." 

My eyes narrowed at them. The speaker, sensing my confusion, proceeded to explain. "He needs a dose every four hours. We'll provide the medicine by a box of six on daily basis provided you keep your end of the deal." 

"And then what?" 

The guy was about to speak when the mysterious man stopped him and walked forward. "I'll think of something." 

I gave in. It was not like I had much of a choice at all. Misao would not let me, but I nodded at her in assurance. "I'll be fine." 

"But--" 

"Take care of Keiichi for me please." 

She shook her head. "No. Please don't go. Don't let these thugs fool you. Besides, you're sick." 

I smiled at her in confidence, and even gave her a wink. She was left speechless. Holding both my hands up, I went outside in surrender. I walked until I was a but a foot away from the mysterious man. 

"AYA!" I heard Keiichi's voice calling out my name. I turned around to see him, standing by the door, his arms around Misao's shoulders for support, his eyes wide, shaking his head. It was one of the very few times he mentioned my name without any honorific suffix. The intensity in his voice..the look in his usually gentle eyes... 

I could not help but yell back at him, and call out his name, forgetting the situation for a moment. "Keiichi!" I called out at him, one of the very few times I called him by his first name. I attempted to run back to him, in my desire to touch his face, even for the last time. Keiichi held out his hand at me. 

But as I reached out my hand to him, the mysterious man had wrapped his arms around me and had flown up high in the air around me. WIth outstretched arms, I clutched at Ikehara's shrinking image as best I could with my hand. I remembering seeing his eyes, his face, and his open had as we both tried to reach each other in vain. 

And then total blackness. 

I had no idea where I was, where he brought me and what happened next. When I regained my consciousness I was in a cell, dark, cold, dirty cell. Both my wrists and ankles were chained. I coughed. Again with blood. I still felt quite sick but I did not want to show how sick I really was. With a sigh, I leaned back against the cold wall, pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around it in a position the chains would permit. 

It wasn't the first time something like that happened. That mysterious man made sure he drops by regularly to keep my life miserable. But, I must admit, his presence kept my life from being a total bore. However, right then, at that moment of discomfort, I regret to have missed him and to have taken my "boring" life for granted. I was really the great idiot. 

The mysterious man rarely played fair. He was talented and skilled, fast, and I longed to kill him with my own hands. I have never seen him defeated before. Well I rarely see him unless he wanted himself to be seen. But what I wondered most about him - and even probably admired - was the fact that after all this time, he was still able to retain the mystery that surrounded him. I still draw no clue - after being abducted, hired, bribed, forced to work and being his 'puppet', falling in to his traps numerous times - as to who, or probably even what that mysterious man is. He was still, indeed, a mystery. 

But one thing was different. This time, he abducted me himself and did everything himself, contrary to his previous actions where he would be content playing mastermind and pulling the strings safely behind the curtains. Now it was completely different. He meant business. But if there was one person in the world who was more determined to defeat him - and reveal his true nature, that would be me. And as I sat there in the cell, I renew my vows to catch him this time. 

Letting out a sigh, I learned my head on my arm, shutting my eyes. I had no idea what time it was. I could ot even grasp how fast or how slow it was flying. Within the empty cell, time itself seemed to have stopped, along with the rest of the world that had drifted far away from me. I was alone. And dying. 

Some noise later interrupted me but I did not bother looking up, pretending to be asleep. I heard several more clamor and no sooner, I was being dragged outside by some men. They brought me outside before him, the Might Mysterious Man. "Long time no see, Mister!" I greeted cheerfully in between yawns and stretches. 

He seemed to be grinning. He nodded at his men to step back, leaving me before him who was unsheathing a sword. 

"What?!" I went on without much thought. "But we were just reunited!" Before I could reply, a blade was pointing by my neck, silencing me. 

"Today," he said clearly but firmly, " is judgment day." 

But before he could strike, a voice cut him off. Another one which was awfully familiar. "Wait! Please wait!" 

I opened my tightly shut eyes. I regret doing that. 

Even the Mighty Mysterious Man stopped at the latecomer. 

A tall lanky man with, well built figure stride closer. Half his face was burned, one eyes patched. His smirk was familiar. "Spare her and lend her to me for some time. I'm sure I can cook up something up that can give her some sort of use, even for amusement purposes only." He met my eyes. "Right, my love?" 

My eyes widened. At the back of my head, I remember someone who called me that. My love. My love. My love. "You ---" I could not remember his name, but it was at the tip of my tongue. HIs voice....that ugly face....Sa...Sawagi?! It can't be! Wasn't he supposed to be in hell already?! 

He grinned, reading my mind. "I'm back, sweetheart. Alive and breathing." 

I was speechless for some time, my eyes wide. That bastard. Why can't the dead stay dead? He survived, that asshole. But it can't be. Didn't the building explode?! Wasn't the fire enough to burn him?! How- how- how the hell -- "You sonofabtich!" I cried out at him. "Aren't you supposed to be burning in hell?" 

"I'm waiting for you. I'll make hell for you here while you stay with me." Like a maniac, his laughter erupted, the only noise in a moment of silence. At the sound of that, some birds flew off the trees. HE ahd changed. He had become more terrifying, more demonic, and less laconic, more suitable for his name. Unable to contain myself, I gave him one big blow on his face with all my remaining strength my hatred could express. The blow caused him to temporarily lose his balance as he stepped back at the force but he was aware how I had become, and the evil grin never left his ugly ugly face. 

"Fine," the mysterious man spoke, obviously uninterested. "Since you two seem to have missed each other so much, I'll give you two time to recap." 

Sharply, I spun at the mysterious man to protest. I'd rather die! But the mysterious man was already walking away, his cloak flowing smoothly behind him. "But," he went on in his calm voice as he walked away. "I will have her when I choose to. And --" He spun at Sawagi sternly. I strained my eyes to see his face but failed. "I will have the privilege of killing her." 

Sawagi winked at me as he nodded at the mysterious man. "Yessir!" He replied very eagerly. 

"Wait a minute!" I yelled at the mysterious man. But he was gone. I was going to shout out more but instead, a cough came out from me and I sank to the ground, feeling all the strength drain from me. 

Demonically, Sawagi smiled down at me. 

What Sawagi had in mind was definitely something I should not take easily. From the look in his eyes, I was certain he would only make sure I get the piece of hell in this earth just as he did. He would stop at nothing to get his sweet revenge on me. Probably even to his death, he will make my life very miserable. 

That same night, he and his own men took me to their headquarters where a merry making was being held. There were more of his subordinates and their whores. He made sure I sit close to him during the feast. "We," he had told me, the demonic smile never leaving off his ugly ugly face, "will reign in hell." With that, he offered me wine which I found hard to resist. I could not believe I would be killed ever so easily had that been poisoned. But I knew Sawagi feared the mysterious man, from the way he stood before him not so long ago, and he would not do anything that will displease my original abductor. But really, I could not care less. 

My thoughts wandered to Battousai and Kamiya. I wondered what happened to them. Deep within me, I prayed they would only be safe. To Sagara and Takani....for whatever reason Takani was kidnapped, I prayed they would be well. ANd then my thoughts landed on Ikehara. My Keiichi. I pray he would be well soon. 

I had no idea how long I was sitting there, or if the partying had died. At times, I was oblivious to the world, even to my immediate surroundings, every time I was in deep thought. Hell, the world could be in flames without me noticing it. Hours, days, weeks, months...heck I could be sitting there forever. But it told me it was just one night when Sawagi decided to confront me of what he had in mind. 

"Tomorrow, your lover boy will need six doses of the cure to survive the day....." 

I gave him one long hard stare. 

What Sawagi had in mind was this great ultimate plan of resurrecting the drug business f the late crook Takeda. But not only that he also intended to head his own yakuza gang and follow the footsteps of Shishio. But what was more, he needed my help to execute his plans. To this, I could not afford to say no. Keiichi's life depended on my cooperation, and even if I didn't like anything one bit in his proposal, I said yes. My Keiichi must live. I would do everything for him. Even sell my soul. 

My job everyday was to make deliveries/ From the port where smuggled good were imported, it became my business to deliver them to Sawagi's Drug Industries, past the authorities. According to him, his men had aroused suspicion from the authorities and they need to constantly change ways of deliveries to keep the supply alive. Creativity was a great asset. So from being the sick, depressed, self pitying woman I as, I suddenly became the chief head of shipment of Sawagi's illegal business, inc. And if something went wrong and I was caught, I could be pointed to as the main antagonist in the scene and face severe punishment. It was a great risk. Oh what a life I had. 

But one reason I agreed was primarily because he accepted my side of proposal on the deal : that I be the one to deliver Ikehara's cure every dawn. He agreed, but with me most of the time was his trusted right hand, Takuya, to watch my every move so that I refrain from spilling any information. 

Ikehara, I had learned , as at Misao's place with the other members of the oni gang helping him to recovery. I was most relieved that he was in such good condition and with formidable warriors around to protect him when the need arises. To let them know of how to avail the cure, Takuya sent a message to them, relating Sawagi's oh-so impressive idea of the delivery. And so, it was that every dawn of about 4 am , I would be preparing Ikehara's cure in a box, and with Takuya, head for the rose garden, near the river and leave it there for one of the oni gang to pick up. It was Sawagi's golden rule that I would not be seen by anybody from the other side or else he would cut short the supply. There was not much of a choice but to follow. 

But, luckily, Takuya was a man of kind heart. Oh yes, he did have one, unlike his bss. He was young man of medium built with a chin length dark hair and cold dark eyes. Few stitches ran around his face making him less than good looking. Several more scars on his face and burnt scar on his neck. His eyes were cold and empty at first look but when you have gotten used to it, I realized there was much beneath the coldness. He never harmed be, but was pretty loyal to Sawagi, following his every little rule, and I knew he would not hesitate to kill me if ordered. 

Every dawn would be the long awaited time when I would make the deliveries of Ikehara's cure. It seemed as though it was my only link to the my old "boring" life, and a link to Keiichi. At least, through it, I was given hope. I would place the box underneath the largest tree in the center of the rose garden, hide behind a tree with Takuya as one of the onigang picks it up. Sometimes it was Misao, sometimes Okina, sometimes the other oni members. Shinomori came to pick it up one time. 

I was still placing the box beneath the tree when he appeared suddenly. I jumped up in surprise. Takuya was just watching behind me, I knew. "What the ---?!" I gasped. I had forgotten he had changed. The last time I saw him, we were enemies. Instinctively, I withdrew a weapon. A breast dagger, for the matter, which Sawagi had given me as my sole weapon. 

But his face was calm, very least bit bothered as though he was expecting it. "Ikehara misses you. He won't get well until he sees you," he told me. 

I withdrew my weapon. The look in his eyes had changed. He had changed, indeed. "I miss him too," I told him. 

"Come with me." 

I shook my head, looking at the ground without another word. But when I looked up, Shinomori was staring at something behind me. I followed his eyes. Takuya. He had revealed himself from the shadows, staring back at Shinomori. I had broken one rule. Before anything could happen, I stepped back and joined Takuya. 

"Tell Keiichi I will go home...soon." 

I feared Takuya would tell his boss what I had done, and I was afraid Sawagi would withdraw his supplies of cure. I didn't know for sure if Takuya did tell or not, because after that, everything was the same. Probably, Takuya did tell Sawagi, but since no information was relayed, Sawagi did not care. That or Sawagi knew I was doing a good job being a crook and that he could not risk losing his chief of deliveries. He strongly believed that the life meant for me was the life similar to his, and that instead, I should be thanking him and rejoicing that he brought me back. He believed in one simple philosophy : Once a devil, always a devil. And for that matter, to him, I will always be his muse. 

It was one night that I felt worse in days. It was in one of those days that I would bow down to no one. The day was bad, the weather was terrible, the local cops gave me a hard time, the negotiation with the importers pissed me off and I was tired and sick. "I'm sick. I'm going to see him!" I declared firmly. 

"I'm afraid that is not possible," Takuya told me quietly. 

"DAMN YOU!" I cursed at him furiously. He had been with me whole day but he still managed to regain his self control. Overly controlled people piss me off .Wasn't he least bit affected by the fact that it was a terrible hellish day?!! He was silent. I banged my fist against the wall. "I'm going to see him. Can't you see?! I'm sick and tired and I hate him!!! I'm going to kill him once and for all!!" 

He tried to stop me but I went on walking. The headquarters was huge and I myself, after weeks of service, have not been around it. I stride faster and faster, not really aware of the place but constantly opening doors that could be opened and banging them shut, demanding for the a$$hole. It was the time of the night, however, that the headquarters seemed to be empty. Takuya continued to tell me not to go any further but he could not bring himself to use force either, since it was Sawagi's rule that none of his men were given the right to lay a finger on me, unless otherwise ordered. 

Upon opening another door, I was lead to the room where from outside, I could see a small light emanating from within. I ran to it, Takuya quickly after me. A room before me had a glass transparent window that seemed to be one way only. I could see clearly though it when I got closer but the people within the room didn't seem to be able to see me. 

It was like a lab. Some five people were within, doing something with powders, chemicals and all that stuff. A big wooden table was set before them were some device unknown to me were assembled. Some lamps were lighting up the room. But what caught my eye was the person at the corner consumed with something. It took time before my eyes could recognize who it was. 

I gasped. 

Takani! 

She didn't look too happy at what she was doing. In fact, she seemed to be detesting every minute of it. At first I was in total confusion as to what that lady doctor was doing in a place like this, but I remembered. When Kamiya was kidnapped and we ran back to the hut, Sagara was also after some people, saying Takani was kidnapped too. But what would these people do with her? What did she have that they want? 

And then I remembered. She was the only one who knew the ingredients in making opium. I recalled tidbits of her past in my head, and I remembered she once worked for Takeda. 

I tried getting her attention by slamming at the window but none of the people inside seemed to be bothered by the noise that was created. Perhaps they couldn't even hear me shouting and banging at the window. This time, Takuya knew he must interfere. But I spun at him sharply before he could even touch me. "Leave me alone!" I yelled at him frantically. I withdrew my breast dagger and attempted to hit him with it, but he quickly got hold of my wrist, massaged it so that it fell from my hand , and sidestepping, twisted my arm behind me. Normally, I knew I could be able to fight him but that time wasn't normal, and my temperature was above normal. I coughed. 

"Woman, you have gone against a number of rules already. I can't let you have your way now." 

My body weakened. When he sensed this, he weakened his hold on me. Gradually, he released me and I fell sitting on the ground, picking up the dagger which fell from me. "Let's go to your room," he told me, his voice back to its calm tone. 

"Tell me, Takuya. Is someone I know also being held captive? Aside from me and Megumi?" 

He broke another rule. He told me the truth. "Yes. I think his name is Sagara." 

"Where is he?" 

"In his cell. He had been beaten." 

Then he helped me in my own room. I knew I would have been in the cell, but being the chief of deliveries had its privileges. 

The next day, I decided to approach Sawagi. Making me work for him was bad, but keeping Takani and Sagara was just worst. I could not tolerate it anymore. But then, that same day, the mysterious man wanted to have me back. It was probably after three weeks service that the mysterious man decided our 'recap' was over. I didn't know whether or not to be happy, but I didn't have much of a choice. After I made the deliveries , Takuya lead me to another place, telling me that the time had come. 

That late afternoon, he brought me to another place where an awfully familiar looking guy accepted me in behalf of the mysterious man. Upon Takuya's departure, he told me that he had the box which contained Ikehara's final cure, and that all I had to do was lend him my services for that night. I was afraid that what he may have in mind - considering how he smiled demonically at the word 'night' - was something to do with the great perversion sweeping most men in Japan. But on the other hand, I knew he didn't look too stimulated at the sight of ill coughing girl, and that to spare himself or anybody of my disease, they better stay away. For that matter, my illness became a defense factor in disguise. 

But that was not what he had in mind. Because he sensed my doubt, he showed me the box of cure which he claimed the mysterious man entrusted him. He even told me, with pride, his name - Yamazaki Kojiro. In exchange for the box, I should be doing something for him in exchange. I finally agreed. Not like there was much of choice. He gave me sword, saying I just had to guard someone. 

There was already some battles going on as I heard. Noises of shouted, footsteps echoed the hallway. I could not be certain, until finally, Yamazaki brought me out to the scene. 

"What am I to do here?" I asked without much interest. We were on the second floor of the building, the first floor serving as the arena. I didn't care, and didn't even bother to look. I knew it was my last day. My thoughts were constantly preoccupied with Keiichi. 

"Keep the newcomer from touching my hostage," he told me frankly. 

"Where is the hostage?" 

"In a minute." 

Some of his men brought out the hostage who was blindfolded and bounded in the arms and wrists. 

I gasped in disbelief at the recognition. "Kao -" 

Yamazaki laughed, showing me the box. "Keep your end of the deal. That's all I ask for." 

This was too much. I was getting tired of being their puppet, consistently being played upon. Why of all the other formidable men they had, they wanted me to do it? Was this to test my loyalty? Or just to make enemies with my friends? It was obvious : they just wanted to play with my life. But deep down, I knew it wasn't just Yamazaki. How would Yamazaki know who I was acquainted with? Of course, it was just one person : the mysterious man. It was all his plans. Yamazaki was merely someone who was executing it for him. 

Another realization hit me. Yamazaki was the abductor. The lean man with ashen skin, almond gray eyes, long chin....why I didn't recognize him before was that he was wearing something else during the abduction. But it was him. The laugh that suddenly came from him convinced me it was indeed him. How could...??! 

But I knew the mysterious man was the one behind this. He could only be the one. He was pulling the strings. How else would Yamazaki know anything? He could only get the information from the mysterious man. And Sawagi....didn't Sawagi take orders from the mysterious man himself? So both of them were being supported by the a$$hole. It maybe Sawagi who abducted Megumi Takani to help him with his plans, and Sagara to make Megumi do as he wanted, while Yamazaki kidnapped Kamiya to control Battousai, but it was the mysterious man's golden plans. Not only was the strategy to divide the attention and strength for our side, but was also to damage the friendships and distract us using our emotions. And while Sawagi and Yamazaki begun it , so he abducted me to finish the job. Of course, it was the last job, wasn't it? The "last" job he had been referring to all this time. He had twisted the situation to decrease our will, and interrupt in our abilities. As for Himura, the mysterious man knew Himura would not fight his own ally. But he would be forced to, just as I was being forced to, and the a$$hole would rejoice at that. He would love to see me suffer, so that I get killed by the very people I trust. No need to lift his finger and I would be gone. On the other hand, if miracles would permit, if I defeat Himura, this would also be beneficial for him, and many other crooks. Either way, the mysterious man wins. I was furious. 

I looked down to the 'arena'. Indeed it was Himura. He was slashing his way through, but never killing. In seeing the need, the men who brought Kamiya outside jumped down to face the Battousai. I was the only one left the guard her. 

It took only minutes after Himura defeated him. Then he looked up to see me, unsheathing the sword. He was surprised. It was my time to fight. I must fight him. All I wanted was the box. 

I knew Yamazaki was watching. So I jumped down to meet the Battousai in a battle. 

"I don't see any reason why we should fight," Himura told me. 

"I have no choice. I'm sure you now comprehend what the circumstances are." 

"Still......" 

"I just want the cure for Ikehara." 

"And I just want Kaoru." 

"This is understandable. We're both fighting for the people we love." I lunged at him with my blade. At first, he just continued to defend himself. I hated it. My self pity was overcoming me, and my feeling became intense. Why wasn't he fighting back when I knew he could? I was giving this battle my everything. It meant so much to me. I decided to be aggressive and tried my best to hit him. It didn't take long before he decided to take offense. 

An explosion took place, and the building shook. I stopped. 

Even Himura did. "I told them not to come." 

I suddenly attempted to hit him while he stood still but he knew what I had in mind and blocked it with his sword. Several more explosions, but we went on. We knew there was fire somewhere because of the smoke that began to spread. But I didn't stop. He continued trying to make me see, but I replied to him with attacks. Until finally, he was forced to give me a blow that sent me down on the ground. 

Smoke was beginning to spread quickly, and I wasn't able to see what happened to Himura and Kamiya. I was certain Yamazaki would no be able to se through the thick smoke either, and there were chances I could just steal the box from him. After all, I used to be a pickpocket. It might help. 

But something caught my eyes. As I lied there on the ground, I saw the mysterious man step on Yamazaki's body, staring at something before him. Someone. 

Ikehara. 

He was there, sitting by the entrance. What..what was he doing there? They seemed to be exchanging some words. But something was wrong with Ikehara. He could not move from his stiff position. 

Quickly, I stood up and ran to them, shouting at the mysterious man to fight me and leave Ikehara alone. He took my challenge, and soon, we were battling each other. Again. This time, I was determined to know his identity and who he really was. 

"Who are you?" I asked in frustration, attacking him one way or another. 

"Do you really want to know who I am?" 

"You bet!" I answered. His sword got past my defenses and wounded my left arm. I stood, breathing hard, feeling myself getting stronger. Sweat ran to my face and to my chest and back. He stopped a few feet away from me, and then took off his straw hat. 

I was paralyzed. For a moment, I could neither move nor speak. "Master....Tan..." I croaked out. Tears formed in my eyes. It was him. My master. His face, his eyes....it was just him. But it couldn't be.... 

"Don't ever call me Master Tan!" he yelled at me angrily. 

Suddenly, I seemed to be losing my strength, my will and my ability. The man that I had loved all my life, the man I had looked up to as my father...he was the one causing all this misery. My mind searched for answers as my eyes turned to ask him. There must be some valid reason why he was doing this to me. I thought he was dead all this time. I loved everything about him. Everything. I respected him and his memories kept me alive. But he was there, standing before me, revealing to me that he was the one person I most despise. There must be a reason. A reason for all this. 

"But Master --" I could not help it. I cried, my tears falling down on the blade of my sword. 

"I said I am not your master!" 

I shook my head, tears blurring my eyes. And then I remembered something. Master Tan had a scar on his chin. When my eyes cleared, I tried to see. It wasn't there. This gave me new strength and lifted up my spirit. He was right after all. He wasn't my master at all. Although he looked awfully so much like him... 

"I don't understand...." my voice trailed off. 

Then I heard something. I turned my head. Keiichi. he was saying something, but whatever that caused paralysis on his body was giving him a hard time even uttering a word. But I heard it clearly. "Fa...ther." 

I was again struck by shock. Father? The mysterious man was Keiichi's father? I looked up to the mysterious man. He was acknowledging it. I looked back at Keiichi. He was still paralyzed, but he was looking at his father with longing. 

"I am your Master's twin brother," the mysterious man told me. "And I have returned to end your life!" 

I was forced to continue the battle since he was being aggressive. At least, I knew it was not my Master, my sinking spirit began to rise up once more. I'm sorry, Keiichi, but I have a vow to keep. He took one aggressive move that I had to leap back to miss it. But when I did, I lost him, and could not see him because of the smoke. I kept my eyes wide, trying to feel his presence. I had no idea where he could be coming from. It was all smoke. 

A blade gleamed behind me, and I turned, readying myself. I was relieved and surprised to see Keiichi holding the sword. He had overcome the paralysis and was walking towards me. 

"Keiichi --" 

But he drew up his sword and aimed it at me. I was horrified. WTF?! I shook my head at him , refusing to take any offense. He continued to advance, and even took the first move when he was closer. I had no choice but to defend myself, hoping to get himself back. 

His gentle eyes were now deadly. So deadly. It was the first time I saw Keiichi fight - and actually experience it. I didn't know he could fight. From the way he looked, the way he smiled and laughed, he didn't look like he was capable of fighting. I was a fool to assume that. Looks were deceiving. Besides, it was obvious that Master Tan's family were composed of fierce warriors. 

"Keiichi!" I yelled at him helplessly. 

His warms eyes were now cold, distant. "I'm sorry, but I must kill you." 

"But why?!" I screamed at him. Why I was dragged in the situation , in the first place, was because of him. I loved him. I still do. And he wanted to kill me?!! I didn't understand, but it was my instincts to protect myself. After he managed to hit my leg, I still could not bring to hurt him. 

"Aya! Keiichi!" A voice from above us yelled. It was Yahiko's voice. They were probably on the upper floor, witnessing our battle. We completely ignored them, and continued to battle. He to offend, me to defend. 

The mysterious man suddenly joined. Great. Father and son against me. But what surprised me was his actions. He pointed his sword at his own son, threatening to kill him if I do not drop mine, which I had pointed at him. But what was even more ironic was that Keiichi was pointing his sword at me, so that I would drop the sword that was threatening his father. 

We were all still. I didn't drop my sword. Never. I took the pause as an opportunity to get back my breath. My mind was searching for some way to solve the situation. That was hard. I wasn't exactly the brainy type. Besides that, Keiichi's actions did bother me so much. Why was he more than willing to side with his father who had caused him his misery and at the moment, pointing a sword at him? That I didn't quite understand. I decided to let go of my emotions. It was tough. I love Keiichi, but I had to do something and no one, not even him could stop me. Besides, he didn't seem to be in his senses. If he was, he had changed so quickly. 

The one person I wanted to battle was the mysterious man, who at the moment was no longer mysterious. I had no business with Keiichi whatsoever. Quickly, although against my will, I kicked Keiichi and got in a duel with the a$$hole. Ikehara stumbled back, and then, the smoke covered him up from my sight as we were shielded from him. I still could not believe Keiichi would do fight me out of his own free will. He must hypnotized or something. I forced myself to believe that. 

The mysterious man told me his name as we battled. Mamoru. He was indeed a good swordsman. Probably even better than Master Tan himself. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked him. 

"Because I hate you. You've caused me grief. Sorrow. You...you are the reason why me and my brother were separated." 

I was confused. "What are you talking about?" I demanded irately. 

"I would not have killed him because of you!" 

This got to me. I slashed at him, regaining my quick reflexes back. At some point that I was totally aggressing over him and he could not take any offense, he leaped back and disappeared in the smoke. I took the time to breathe hard, at the same time feeling my enemy. I felt someone coming from my left so I prepared myself. It was Keiichi with his sword, aiming at me. But one thing caught my eyes. He was holding a gun. 

I didn't know what to do. He seemed to mean business. And he didn't look hypnotized. I stared at him helplessly. "Keiichi...." 

"I'm sorry," he told me, then continued to lounge. At first I just tried missing it, trying to get him to talk to me, but he didn't say anything else. He looked completely in himself. I was compelled to use my sword against him. 

But Keiichi was skilled. JUst as I took the offense on Mamoru, he took the offenses on me. But not only that, he was strong and fast, and in no time after retreating backwards, I was back to back against the wall. But I wasn't to give up. I tried resisting him, and finally, all I managed was to kick his sword away. But I forgot one thing : he had a gun. 

He stood so close to me we were almost face to face. I felt his breathing on my cheeks, his eyes so fierce. A tear slid down to my cheek as I tried reading what was in his eyes. "Keiichi...why?" I felt so hurt, so betrayed. He was the man I loved to the bottom of my heart. He was staring back at my eyes, but it was just empty. What happened that you were so cold I almost fear you? 

He was unmoving for some time, but I realized that he was holding the gun that was pointed at my stomach. He wasn't looking at it, but there was no way he could miss. I could not help it. I cried. "Keiichi....please..." 

He pulled the trigger. My eyes were wide with shock. He didn't look if he missed or not, but he suddenly blinked and probably realized what he was doing. I wasn't hit however. He did miss. I was just shocked that he could pull the trigger as he threatened. His eyes softened, at loss of words. 

A black shadow was nearing from behind him, a blade pointed at Keiichi's back. Quickly, I pushed him away, and my sword met Mamoru's in another duel. During this time, Keiichi was trying to recover from his own shock, giving me and his father the opportunity to finish our duel. During this time, Mamoru continued his story as he fought, his eyes blazing with anger. 

"Some years ago, my family was massacred in Tokyo. My wife, my daughter - they're both dead. I blamed my brother for this, left Keiichi and my home and for some time, searched all over Japan for him. During that time, he had adopted you, you little witch. And so, I wanted to get my revenge back at him, I decided to kill him. But after his death, I was still unhappy, maybe even sad. Then I realized what the problem is - who the problem is. It is you, Akemi, you!" 

"What have I got to do with your problem?"! I demanded angrily. So he killed my Master. I will avenge him. Wait a minute. Did he call me....Akemi? I was surprised and confused. 

"Akemi! You are the reason! You separated me and my brother!" 

"What are you talking about?" I cried furiously. My name wasn't Akemi. Was he seeing things? 

"But now that I've seen you and my brother, I knew. You're not the only one who's gonna die. You're both gonna die!" He took several more strong offenses which I was having a hard time counteracting. 

I was not sure what Mamoru was talking about, but I knew one thing : I was going to avenge my Master. He had admitted it himself. He was behind it. He may have not done it literally, or he may have made someone else do it, but it was his plans. 

But Mamoru was angrier, and he continued his accusations. "You and my brother were having an affair! You betrayed me, Akemi. I loved you dearly, my wife, and what did you to me in return? I did everything to make you love me, but you never did!" 

"What are you talking about?!!?!" I yelled in frustration. Why was he calling me Akemi and accusing me of having an affair with his brother? And why did he just call me wife?! WTF was going on?!?!?!?! "I'm not Akemi, and I never had an affair with my Master! You're out of your mind, mister. And you actually attempted to kill your own son!!" 

"You know he is not mine, Akemi. He is the fruit of your affair." 

This time, I was certain that the mad man had gone out his balls. But he was really furious and struck me on my arm. I was no match against him, indeed. 

I didn't know Ikehara was watching. I yelled at him to leave, but he just stared in space in shock. What was going on? The time I turned to him gave Mamoru the opportunity to knock me down the floor. 

Coughing, I tried regaining myself, shaking my head and looking up to Keiichi to tell him to run and leave. But that time, he was just staring in shock. I heard several more explosions, and I felt hot. This told me the fire was spreading. But if we were not going to die of burn, we were going to die of suffocation. 

But as Keiichi stared in space I thought I saw a tear slide down his cheek. "You mean....I am not your son?" he asked Mamoru, turning his head to him. 

Mamoru didn't say anything as he walked to me and finish me off. Suddenly, I understood everything. Master Tan and Akemi, Keiichi's mother, had an affair. But why I didn't get was..why was he referring to me as Akemi? Why was I dragged into the family problem in the first place? 

But Keiichi had stood up and had picked up his sword. He was striding towards Mamoru, regaining his composure. "Leave her alone," he ordered Mamoru firmly. 

"Oh come on. You don't love this little bitch here do you?" His blade came to my neck. 

"Don't dare, Mamoru. Don't dare." 

"Stop pretending you love her. One reason why you helped her is that she looks like your mother, right?" 

"Shut up!!" 

"Don't worry there boy, that makes two of us. My goal in life is to kill both of you because you remind me of my brother and Akemi." He laughed wildly. 

But Keiichi had ran to him and was already giving him offenses. Mamoru had no other choice but to withdraw his weapon from my neck and defend himself. I was paralyzed where I was, hurt at the truth said before my face. So Keiichi.... 

As they fought, I decided there must be some other things I could do to help than focus my mind on the painful truth laid out before me. I was deeply hurt by the revelation, that I served only to commemorate memories of Keiichi's late mother, both for Keiichi and my Master. Although I would be honored, it hurt to know that both of them - father and son - primarily came to my lives because of one woman which was not exactly me, and never will be me. Of course, what else would be another explanation? It answered many questions I have always asked. So in short, my Master must have helped me, not basically out of his own free will and good virtues, but because I reminded him of someone else. I tried to control the tears coughing blood. 

I tried to stand up, and managed to. I didn't know how it happened, but I saw both of them wounding each other, almost close to killing. I thought I saw so much of Master Tan's resemblance in Keiichi while fought. Oh yes. How could have I not known? They look so much alike. My heart was overwhelmed with love. I realized it wasn't just Keiichi who committed the crime, but me as well. Perhaps one reason I liked Keiichi was because he looked so much like my master. It was only then that I saw it, 

I didn't know how the battle ended. I was losing consciousness. The wound on my arm was deep, and it hurt. And to add to that, I have already having a hard time breathing. I felt dizzy. Weak. Helpless. Hopeless. 

But as I was about to fall, someone caught me. I only had a little strength left to open my eyes. I did, and saw Keiichi, supporting me. I cried. Was he still helping me because I reminded him of his mother? Nonetheless, I shook the thought away. I loved him, not for any other reason, and I will continue to love him until the end. "I love you, Keiichi," I whispered in his ears. 

I heard him whisper back to me. It was nice. Then I passed out. 

That was how my adventures with the mysterious man ended. After that, I learned that the Oniwabanshuu had decided to attack the headquarters side by side with the cops. However, when the cops lost its forces and retreated, it was all up to Misao and her group to arrest the villains. 

Yamazaki Kojiro, I learned, was a friend of Jine Udo who came back to avenge his friend by kidnapping Kaoru, just as Jine did, with the help of Mamoru Ikehara. Likewise, Sawagi also came back with the support of Mamoru Ikehara to resurrect Takeda's drug business. Sawagi, who was defeated by Himura in a battle, was arrested, while Yamazaki Kojiro was found dead on the same place I last saw him when Mamoru stepping on his body. According to the investigation, and to Keiichi himself, Mamoru killed Yamazaki when the latter attempted to apply a permanent paralysis on Keiichi, a somewhat similar technique used by Jine on Kaoru some time ago. Luckily, the technique was not fully applied on Keiichi. I was plagued by answering the question, 'why?' but Keiichi told me that Mamoru spoke of his anger towards Jine Udo and his comrades as he killed Yamazaki. His uncle had also revealed that it was Jine Udo, Yamazaki Kojiro, and their companions were the one responsible for the Tokyo massacre that caused the death of Keiichi's mother and sister. In short, it was clear that Mamoru Ikehara planned his actions carefully before hand. His real motive was revenge alone. 

The headquarters fully burned down after explosions after explosions. According to Ikehara, it was the Oniwabanshuu - specifically Shinomori and Misao who helped us both outside, some seconds before the HQ completely exploded. It was also them who decided to accept us in their home and treat us with Himura, Kamiya, Sagara , Takani and Myoujin. The bodies that remained within were burned down so that identification was completely hard. Takuya, I heard, also died in the explosion. However, no description of the corpses fit Mamoru. Keiichi admitted he was not able to kill him - he couldn't, and the possibility of Mamoru alive was high. 

-------- 

Later on, the K-K gang as well as the Oniwabanshuu decided to set me and Keiichi up. As I rested in our little hut, waiting for Keiichi to return (which was fixed with their help as well), Takani and Misao suddenly arrived, Megumi giving me her usual dry stare and snide comments about my clothes while Misao as bright and active as usual. A little later, Kaoru and Yahiko arrived with stuffs bought from the market. Even without my consent, they tidied up the house, cooked for which I assumed was another "feast". But later on, it wasn't just the house they wanted to tidy up - it included me. Kaoru almost dragged me to the bathroom, and made me take a bath. RIght after that, she and two other women were still not happy. They wanted to dress me up in kimono! I wanted to refuse - kimonos were not exactly my type of clothes, and it had been a long time that I last wore one. I didn't even know how to wear one, goodness! BUt they insisted, and told me it was bought by Keiichi himself for me. So with a sigh, I agreed. 

When Keiichi arrived late at night, everything for the "feast" was prepared. Except that, my companions suddenly disappeared into thin air leaving me and Keiichi alone. I didn't know how to face him while wearing a kimono. 

He stared at me for a long time without a word that I felt stupid. "Oh, God. This is a bad idea, isn't it?" 

He shook his head. "No no, of course not. In fact, it looks good on you." 

I looked at him in surprise. "It does?" My eyebrow raised. 

"You're --" he stopped, looking at me in silence, as though searching for the right words. "--lovely," he finished with a smile. 

I was embarrassed by what he said, and I could not help looking down at my feet. Even my hair was not spared by my 'designers' - it tasted comb after such a long time. It was the first time I felt like real woman. When I looked up, I smiled at him. "It must be the kimono, huh?" 

He smiled back at me. For some time, we were just smiling at each other without a word. 

I offered him my hand which he took without hesitation. Together we ate and had our little feast. 

I never felt happier. 

**February 2000 © Sakeena **


End file.
